The Best of Both Worlds?
by missradiology
Summary: In this Hannah-Montana-style world, Kurt is a pop singer/actor rising to fame as his alter ego "Chris Colfer" but none of his friends know about it. Kurt is in love with his best friend, Blaine, but he doesn't want to ruin their friendship (or potential relationship) by telling him his secret. While keeping up this lie...is Kurt really living the best of both worlds?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first AU fanfic so let me know how I'm doing...enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

Kurt woke up with a splitting headache. He groaned and sat up in bed, trying to recall where he had been the previous night…Oh yeah! Kurt smiled at the memory. He had been at his friend Ashley Fink's party. He didn't drink, but the loud music and flashing lights gave him a migraine. His dad had not wanted him to go since it was a school night but he begged until his father gave in.

Kurt looked over at his clock: 6:15 am. Finn knocked his knuckles once against his open door and muttered a "g'mrning" and walked downstairs to breakfast. Kurt climbed out of bed and started his skin care regimen before descending the stairs to the kitchen.

Burt greeted him with a one armed hug and a kiss on the top of his head. Kurt smiled and grabbed a piece of toast out of the toaster.

"How was the party last night?" Burt asked as he put another slice of toast into the toaster.

"It was fun. Ke$ha showed up. It was pretty amazing." Kurt said, biting into his dry toast and chugging a tall glass of milk.

"I still don't think it's fair that Kurt gets to go out all night and party with rock stars and I get in trouble when I stay out too late with Rachel!" Finn huffed as he blobbed jelly onto his toast before taking a huge bite.

"Finn, Kurt has showed us he is responsible by never drinking or doing drugs and always coming home before 2 am." Burt smiled and held up the breathalyzer test that he makes Kurt breathe into after every celebrity party.

Kurt laughed and finished his piece of toast. "I'm going to go get ready for school."

Up in his room, Kurt was alone to look through his camera at all the pictures of him and his friends the night before. Ashley was one of his only _true _friends in his Hollywood life that was at the party. There were pictures of him dancing with other celebrities but the only ones worth looking at were of him and Ashley. He looked beyond happy and anyone could tell in those pictures that they were the ones he was having the most fun in.

He went through all the pictures of the party and then kept going. The next picture was of a fun day he had hanging out with Rachel, Blaine, and Mercedes. They were all laughing and running around the beach, splashing in the waves and building sand castles like they were five. There was one picture in particular that Kurt loved. It was of him and Blaine holding hands in the water because they were afraid that they were going to fall over. They were smiling at each other and the way the sun was hitting them, it looked like a picture of a romantic couple.

Boy, Kurt wished it was. He was Blaine's best friend and wanted to be more (both boys did but neither had told the other yet…) but Kurt was afraid of getting too close to Blaine. The only people that knew Kurt's secret were His dad, Carole, and Finn…and Ashley. Besides that, no one knew of his secret identity…and he wanted to keep it that way.

Kurt arrived at school and instantly looked for Blaine. He wanted so badly to tell Blaine all about the party he went to last night. But Kurt knew that if he did, things would change forever.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine said, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts.

"Hey! How are you?" Kurt asked, pulling his best friend into a hug.

Blaine smiled into Kurt's shoulder and sighed, wanting their hugs to last forever. Blaine pulled back. "Not much. Uneventful night. You?"

"Same." Kurt said quickly. "Really boring." _You know, if by boring you mean having a crazy fun party with my best Hollywood friend Ashley and freaking out when Ke$ha came to the party…._

Blaine smiled warmly at him. "Ready for first hour? I actually remembered to read the chapter this week." Blaine linked arms with Kurt and playfully nudged him with his shoulder.

_Shoot! The reading assignment! He was out so late he was too tired to read it when he got home._

"I forgot." Kurt shrugged. "I'll just have to ask Ms. Berns for an extension again."

Blaine stared at Kurt knowing something was off. He didn't want to pry, but he didn't like seeing his best friend hurt.

"Are you okay? You seem sad…" Blaine treaded carefully on the subject.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kurt replied. _Except that I'm feeling really guilty for lying to you…_

They walked into class and sat down in their usual seats in the back of the classroom.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" Blaine asked, smiling over at Kurt and nudging him with his elbow.

"Huh?" Kurt said confused.

"The movies?" Blaine frowned. "We made plans to go see that new scary movie with the house…?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine and his eyes got wide. "Blaine I am so sorry! I totally forgot! I can't go tonight!"

"Why not?" _Because I am a famous pop singer and actor and I have an interview on Conan and then a meeting to become a possible new series regular on some drama show…_

"I just can't. My dad needs me tonight." Kurt shrugged, hoping that Blaine would just let it go.

Luckily, he did. "Okay, how about tomorrow night?"

Kurt mentally checked his schedule. He was doing a little cover show in a small coffee house for a small group of his fans at 9:30…

"As long as it ends before 9:00." Kurt said, looking up to see that Blaine was looking at him, confused. "New curfew." Kurt lied.

Blaine nodded and faced the front of the class as the teacher began going over the chapter that everyone was supposed to have read for today.

Blaine was used to Kurt cancelling on him but he still didn't like when it happened or when he became forgetful. Blaine wanted to show Kurt that he trusted him, as his best friend, so he never asked why Kurt was cancelling and he never called him out when Blaine knew he was lying. He just dealt with it, because if Blaine ever wanted to be more than friends with Kurt, he was going to have to make sure that Kurt knew he could trust him enough to one day hopefully tell him the truth.

After school, Kurt drove as quickly home as he could. His father was waiting for him with his wig and glasses and make up (which was for the interview on Conan later that day because stage lights washed him out). But first, the meeting. Kurt threw on the black wig and put on his black framed "nerd" glasses. Burt, already in his mustache and hat, started the car, and they drove to the meeting.

"Ugh." Kurt groaned and fell back into the seat.

"What's up, kid?" Burt asked, coming to a stop at a red light.

"I forgot I made plans to see a movie with Blaine tonight and then I had to cancel because of Conan and then we made plans for tomorrow night but since I have that concert thing tomorrow night at 9:30 I said the movie had to be over before then because of a new curfew you gave me and-" Kurt broke down.

"Kurt…" Burt said slowly trying to calm Kurt down. "You know why we came up with this secret. It was so you could still have this normal life and your normal school friends. Blaine understands, I'm sure of it."

Burt patted Kurt on his leg as the light turned green and Burt turned left.

"I know but that makes it even harder to lie to him. He just accepts it, like it's just another typical day, Kurt cancelling and changing the plans." Kurt wiped at his teary face. "I just wish he would get in my face and force me to tell him why I cancelled. But he doesn't, dad! He just goes along with it and I hate that I do that to him!"

Burt sighed. He knew how tough it was for Kurt. Especially when he was so in love with the boy. Kurt had never told him, but he knew…father's intuition. He tried to help Kurt by making the schedule easy and clear so he never had to cancel, but Kurt forgot a lot of the time.

Burt "Mike" pulled into the parking lot of the company building. Kurt "Chris Colfer" Hummel climbed out of the car and walked with his dad through the big double doors.

"Hello, Chris!" His manager said, gripping his shoulder and steering him into a room with a long table and ten people sitting on each side.

Kurt sat down at the end of the table next to his father and Jim, his manager.

"So, let's begin." Jim stated. "This here is casting director, Cassidy Higgins. She has seen your tape and would like to talk to you about your audition."

Cassidy stood."The audition tape you sent in was very impressive." Kurt smiled.

"We would like to cast you in the role of Jacob Reed. He is the best friend of the main character in the show. This would cause you to have less screen time so less school missed." Kurt nodded. He definitely still wanted to go to school or at least as much of it as he could. That was the whole point. His management team knew he went to school but they thought he went as Chris. No one in his professional team knew of his secret and how important school and his school _friends_ were to him.

"We would like you to read with a few potential David's, the main character, and a few Rebecca's, the other best friend, as well."

"Okay." Kurt nodded. "When will that be?"

"Tomorrow. 6:15." Cassidy said, sitting down and going through paperwork.

Kurt gulped. 6:15. Great. He was going to have to cancel on Blaine again. He almost burst into tears but held it in for the good of his rep.

"Alright, thank you Cassidy." Jim said. "Now…the legal stuff."

Two more hours of talking about legal rights and signing papers and talking scheduling and school, Kurt finally left, feeling more exhausted than ever.

"Congrats, bud!" Burt said, pulling Kurt into a tight hug. "You got the part!"

Kurt smiled. "Thanks, dad!"

"Let's get ice cream to celebrate before heading over to Conan!" Burt climbed into the car, excitedly. Kurt laughed and got into the passenger seat. Even though he was going to have to cancel on Blaine (again), he was glad that his dad was so happy for him. He was happy, too, but he just hoped that landing a part as a series _regular _didn't mean _regularly _cancelling on Blaine.

"Please welcome…Chris Colfer!" Conan said as Kurt walked out onto the stage. He shook Conan's hand and sat down on the couch, automatically grabbing his mug of water and taking a sip.

"So, Chris, how have you been?"

"Good! Great!" Kurt replied.

"How's school? I heard you go to a regular school?"

"Yeah I do. It is good. I love all my classes."

Conan nodded. "So, have anyone special at school?"

Kurt smiled. "Not yet."

"Hmmm." Conan said. "Does that mean that there is someone you like but that they don't know it?"

Kurt laughed. "Maybe."

"What a lucky guy." Conan said, grabbing a card off his table.

"Says here you are rumored to be in a new drama series this spring!" Conan said.

"Yes. I can confirm that I am. I am very excited." Kurt said as Conan pressed for more details on the storyline or title, none of which Kurt could give.

After a few more questions about his singing career and playing a clip of him singing live at his last "cover night", the lights in the audience came on and they went to commercial.

"Thanks again for coming, Chris." Conan said, shaking his hand again.

Kurt got up and walked backstage, gathering his things for the night. Burt, full in mustache and hat, came back into his dressing room to help him.

"Great job tonight, son." Burt said, clamping a hand down onto his shoulder.

"Thanks. But I'm beat and ready to go home." Kurt replied, saying goodbye to Betty White who was the next guest on the show as she made her way to the side of the stage.

Kurt stepped out, posed for the paparazzi, and then climbed into his car, ready for a long nights sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please comment, favorite, and follow! It would mean the world. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, because of the overwhelming positive feedback, I wanted to give you guys another chapter as a "thank you"! :) Chapter three most likely wont be up for a few days, I have a lot of homework to do and wont have much time to write it...but I'll get it up as soon as I can...especially if this kind of response keeps happening...!**

**I want to give a shout out to CrissColferCrowe for being the first person to review! Thank you so much! It means the world to me! :)**

**Also thank you to Louise815, Rori Potter, Skullgirl808, and lyokodreamer for reviewing as well! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

Kurt woke up at 6 am before his alarm went off. He laid in bed and thought about what he was going to tell Blaine. He didn't want to cancel on him again. He felt awful. He knew Blaine would take it well, but he knew it still hurt him. Kurt wanted the next fifteen minutes before his alarm went off to last forever. He was a coward and didn't want to face Blaine.

Kurt's alarm went off fifteen minutes later (even though it felt like five) and he got up and, reluctantly, got ready for school.

Kurt pulled out his wig and glasses and laid them on his desk, ready for the read-through's with the other actors later that day. Kurt pulled on his outfit for school, and then he laid out his "Chris" outfit.

On the way to school, he rehearsed over and over different things to tell Blaine…each one less believable. He pulled into a parking space and walked into the school building.

Blaine was waiting at Kurt's locker. "Hey you!" Blaine said, as Kurt walked up to his locker.

"Hey!"

Kurt twisted the lock of his combination and then popped his locker open.

"Have a good night?" Kurt asked, putting his backpack on the middle hook and grabbing his first and second hour binders.

"Yeah." Blaine said, shifting his books over to his other arm. "Would have been better with you."

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine's sincere eyes. Kurt was losing courage fast.

"Oh." Kurt dumbly replied.

"BUT." Blaine responded quickly, linking his arm through Kurt's as they trudged down the hall to first hour. "I will be spending TONIGHT with you!" Blaine said happily.

"About that…"

Blaine came to a halt in the middle of the hallway, causing Kurt to almost drop his binders.

"You're canceling again, aren't you?" Blaine said.

"No…." Kurt replied carefully. "Just changing the plans up a bit."

"Okay…" Blaine looked at Kurt, unconvinced.

"Why don't we grab coffee after school instead?" Kurt smiled as his brain came up with a quick alternative.

"Why would we do that?" Blaine started walking again. "A movie is so much more fun, Kurt!"

"I just don't feel like going to a movie." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine decided not to push him and changed the subject.

"So, did you see Conan last night…?"

"Next time, I'm paying." Kurt said, laughing as they sat down with their coffees after school.

"Fine."

"So, you said that you saw Conan last night?" Kurt asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah. Did you see it?" Blaine sipped his coffee.

"Only the first half." Kurt lied…kind of. He didn't see it really, he lived it.

"Well, that was the only part worth watching." Blaine responded, stirring his coffee dreamily.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, sipping at the scalding drink. "Why's that?"

Blaine looked up at him like he was crazy.

"Chris Colfer is hot!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt choked and spit his drink onto the table.

"What?!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine helped Kurt wipe up the coffee on the table.

"I said Chris Colfer is hot." Blaine said. "What's the matter with you?"

Kurt blanched. _Blaine thinks I'm hot! Well…kind of. Oh my gosh this means everything!_

"You know, you kind of look like him." Blaine said thoughtfully.

There was an awkward pause where Kurt was just staring at Blaine waiting for him to understand what he just said. But obviously he didn't even notice.

"I look like him, huh?" Kurt said, smirking at an oblivious Blaine. "So you think I'M hot?"

Blaine registered what Kurt just said and his eyes grew wide. Blaine internally panicked; afraid he had just ruined their friendship until Kurt burst out laughing.

Blaine smacked Kurt on his arm. "NOT funny."

"Yes it is!" Kurt said, laughing on the outside, but fangirling over Blaine basically calling him hot on the inside.

The rest of the hour, they talked about the hottest celebrities and hottest guys at their school.

At 5:45 Kurt looked at his watch, trying to think of an excuse to leave.

"Need to be somewhere?" Blaine asked, tipping his head back and emptying the rest of the coffee into his mouth.

"Yeah…" Kurt said, noticing Blaine's face drop. "I am so sorry!"

"No. It's okay." Blaine said, smiling reassuringly up at Kurt as he stood to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Kurt leaned down and hugged Blaine before dashing out the door.

"Chris. Hi." A potential David said, standing in front of Kurt and clearing his throat.

"Hi."

They read the script a few times, getting corrections from Cassidy, before he was dismissed.

"Alright. Potential David number five…what did you think, Chris?" Cassidy asked from her desk in the center of the room.

"I liked him the best so far." Kurt replied, setting the script on the table next to the small two-inch high stage they had just done the scene on and then took a drink of his Diet Coke that was sitting on the floor.

"Yeah…" Cassidy said, flipping through some papers. "I liked him, too."

Kurt smiled and sat down on the stool on the far end of the small stage. Cassidy consulted the other members of the casting team on what they thought.

"Alright. Bring in potential David number six." Cassidy said.

Kurt opened the door and let in potential David number six.

"Hi, Chris. I'm a huge fan." He said and shook Kurt's hand.

"Thank you." Kurt turned his back and rolled his eyes. _Suck up._

"Alright guys, let's start at the top of scene three." Cassidy stated. "Aaaand ACTION."

The camera man pushed record and Kurt began with his line.

"I thought you said this was safe, man!" Kurt yelled.

"It is." Potential David number six retorted. "Just trust me."

"CUT!" Cassidy yelled. "Sweetie?" potential David looked up. "What was that?"

"I was acting…?" he replied, confused on how he messed up already after only saying five words.

"Okay." She said softly. "Well, let's try that again but don't do it like that."

Potential David nodded. Kurt felt bad for him. Cassidy wasn't giving him any feedback on how to change. So he decided to help.

"Try it pleadingly." Kurt whispered.

Potential David number six looked up and smiled, mouthing a "thank you".

"ACTION!"

"I thought you said it was safe, man!" Kurt yelled, annoyance and rage filling every word, just as intended.

"It is." Potential David replied, this time pleading him with every word. "Just trust me."

Cassidy didn't interrupt so Kurt took that as a "keep going".

"How can I trust you after where we are?" Kurt screamed. "Look around, David! This is ALL your fault!"

Kurt shoved potential David, causing the actor to stumble, but he stood his ground and went with it.

"It is NOT my fault!" He yelled at Kurt. "How DARE you blame where we are on ME right now!"

Kurt was impressed with how he was going along with it, taking every acting cue Kurt was throwing at him and giving it back to him perfectly. He was quite the actor.

"You know what?" Kurt said, calming his voice with every word he spoke. "Just…forget about it."

"Fine." Potential David number six said, matching Kurt's calm voice. "I'll…just…" the kid turned around and walked off the stage, sighing.

"CUT!" Cassidy yelled. "Good. Very good. Much better." She took down some notes and they repeated the scene two more times. They did two more scenes before the boy left.

"Kurt?" Cassidy inquired.

"I have a new favorite." Kurt smiled.

After doing scenes with three potential Rebecca's, Kurt gave his input on who he liked the best.

"David number six and Rebecca number one." Cassidy thanked him and let him go.

Kurt found his dad waiting outside in the car.

"How was it?" Burt asked, pulling away from the curb.

"Fine." Kurt replied, itching at his wig before giving up and taking it off. "I think we found our David and Rebecca."

"Good. And do you like them?"

"If they go with the ones I picked then yes." Kurt laughed.

Burt and Kurt stopped off at home, where they ate a dinner comprised of cold pizza they ordered two nights prior and some pop they found in the back of the fridge. Not the most nutritious dinner, Kurt had to admit, but he learned to give up his normal three square meals a day ever since he put on his black wig and glasses and called himself "Chris". There was just no time anymore with his busy schedule. Kurt talked to his dad about what the scenes he had read that day were about and what he thought of each person that auditioned. Burt brought up that he had a cool new car paint he ordered for the body shop coming in later in the week. Kurt then ended the conversation with the set list he had chosen for the "cover-night" later that night.

"I'm gonna go change into a different outfit upstairs before we leave." Kurt said, putting the now empty pizza box in their recycling bin by the back door and hurrying up to his room.

Kurt heard his phone beep and saw that it was a text message from Blaine.

**BLAINE 8:10 PM – HEY SO MY FRIEND GOT US THESE TICKETS TO SOME SHOW TONIGHT SO I GUESS IT IS A GOOD THING WE CANCELED THE MOVIE.**

Kurt sighed. He hadn't REALLY wanted to cancel. Blaine was unintentionally making him feel worse about himself.

**KURT 8:13 PM – GOOD. I'M GLAD. HAVE FUN TONIGHT.**

Kurt got into a different outfit, one fit for a comfy night in a small café and headed downstairs to meet up with his dad. Tonight, Kurt wasn't going to think about Blaine or how he was such a lousy friend to him. He was just going to focus on giving a great performance for his fans.

"Please welcome…Chris Colfer." The manager of the café said as Kurt approached the stage.

Kurt sat down on the provided stool and set his acoustic guitar on his lap.

"Hi everybody." He said, smiling at the fans. "Welcome to 'cover night'!" Kurt said, smiling as he strummed a basic chord to be used as background music while he talked.

"This song is one I'm sure you all know, it is by the ever famous and ever talented…The Beatles! It's called 'I want to hold your hand' and I am going to do a little acoustic version of it tonight."

Everyone clapped and Kurt smiled and started playing a few chords as intro music on his guitar.

"_Yeah I'll…tell you something…I think you'll understand."_

Kurt started. He smiled as he looked out into the audience, singing the next line.

"_When I…say that something…I want to hold your hand."_

The crowd clapped as he hit the high note.

"_I want to hold your hand…I want to hold your hand."_

Kurt smiled again and looked up, only to look up directly at Blaine. He was seated at the table farthest towards the back wall and he was with some guy, obviously the friend that got him the tickets to "some show". Kurt startled for a moment before picking up at the second verse.

"_Oh please…say to me…you'll let me be your man." _Kurt sang, looking anywhere but Blaine.

"_And please…say to me…you'll let me hold your hand."_ The entire audience of the café was swinging side to side in their seats, faces glowing as they watched Kurt perform.

"_I want to hold your hand…I want to hold your hand."_

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine smiling. He looked beautiful tonight. Kurt wasn't sure who the guy was, but he knew that if Blaine was dating someone he would have told Kurt.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes as he sang the next line, meaning every word.

"_And when I…touch you. I feel happy…inside. It's such a feeling that my love…I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hiiiide!" _The café erupted in cheers but Kurt was only focused on Blaine.

"_Yeah you…got that something…I think you'll understand. When I…feel that something...I want to hold your hand."_ Kurt looked down at his guitar, breaking the eye contact with Blaine.

"_I want to hold your hand…I want to hold your hand…I want to hold…your…hand."_ Kurt finished the last chord and the entire café stood on their feet, smiling and clapping.

Kurt smiled, feeling like he was on top of the world. He looked over at Blaine who had a huge smile on his face, clapping enthusiastically. Kurt could tell that Blaine loved the performance.

_If only you knew it was me._ Kurt thought, bowing again for the overenthusiastic audience.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please follow, favorite, and review! It makes me so happy! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So...I _know_ I said that I would post Chapter three in a few days...but because of the crazy feedback to Chapter two...I got inspired to write Chapter three early. It is 3 AM right now and I just spent the past couple hours finishing and editing this chapter. So thank you so much and I hope you enjoy! Now for real this time...the next chapter will be posted in a few days from now since I pushed back doing my homework to write this.**

**Thank you again for all the reviews. Thank you to acciojubjubbird, Rori Potter, Louise815, rooz33, and lyokodreamer for posting reviews! You guys give me the inspiration and drive to keep writing so thank you! To answer Louise815's question (SPOILER!): Blaine will find out about Kurt's secret soonish, not at the end of the story. I want to show how him knowing affects them. :)**

**One more thing, if anyone has any suggestions on what you would like to see for the storyline or if you have a scene you think might fit in the story, let me know. I will credit anyone's idea that I use or gained inspiration from! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

Kurt went home that night feeling great. The rest of the show went fantastic…the crowd loved him…_Blaine _loved him. Kurt was feeling amazing…till he realized that yeah, Blaine loved _him…_but not really…_him…_

Kurt already knew that Blaine thought Chris was hot, but that didn't mean he thought that Kurt was hot…even though he said they "looked alike". AND, the fact that Blaine thought Chris was hot AND he loved his performance didn't mean he liked Kurt as anything more than friends…it definitely didn't….they had no relation. Because Blaine didn't know. Kurt had to keep reminding himself that Blaine didn't secretly like him because he liked Chris because he didn't know that Kurt was Chris.

He was mentally drained…trying to keep up with both lives…AND to top it all off…He still hadn't read the chapter for Ms. Bern's class that was due two days prior.

But to Kurt and his busy schedule, that was the least of his worries. It was Wednesday night. Tomorrow, Thursday, was his last day off in the next two weeks. Friday, he had school and then he did a table read with the cast of his new drama series, Saturday he had a Q&A at a high school assembly, and on Sunday he had a vocal lesson and an interview on Ellen. And that was just his weekend.

Kurt flopped down onto his bed and pulled out "The Lord of the Flies" to read chapter seven and do the corresponding worksheet before heading to bed.

Before he fell asleep, Kurt sent a quick text to Blaine saying that he was open for movie night the next day and promised not to cancel this time. Before Blaine could respond, Kurt was asleep.

The next day at school was uneventful. Kurt woke up late and therefore got to school late. He didn't see Blaine till he was sliding into his desk beside him five minutes into class. After class Ms. Bern wanted to see Kurt to get his chapter assignment and ask why he was late: "I overslept". They didn't have any other classes together and they had different lunches so they couldn't meet up till after school.

"Man," Blaine groaned, leaning on the locker beside Kurt's. "I am beat. Is it possible to die from learning too much? I think my head is going to explode."

Kurt laughed and pulled his backpack over his shoulder, shutting his locker door.

"Late start this morning?" Blaine asked, linking arms with Kurt as they headed out to Kurt's car.

"Yeah…" Kurt said, unlocking his car and climbing into the driver's seat, Blaine getting into the passenger's. "I had a late night helping my dad in the shop." Kurt lied, but he really wanted to know how Blaine's night had been.

"So, how was that show you went to?" Kurt turned the keys in the ignition and backed out of his parking space.

"It was incredible." Blaine gushed. "Wes- my friend Wes that got me the ticket- said that it was a surprise and he didn't want me to know who was performing till I got there and it turned out that it was Chris Colfer!"

Kurt faked his shock face, playing along, and turned onto the main road.

"I know!" Blaine yelled, his face lighting up as he talked. "We had JUST been talking about him earlier that day and then I got to see him sing!"

Kurt laughed. "Now that's fate."

Blaine nodded. "We were meant to be." He put his hand on his heart, sighing.

Kurt smiled as he stopped at a red light. "I'm glad you liked it."

He really was. And he really wished that he could express to Blaine _how much _it had truly meant to him to see him there. But of course he couldn't…

"So, when does glee club start up again?" Kurt asked, taking his foot off the brake and tapping the gas.

"In two weeks." Blaine replied before replying to a text. "Why? Are you going to _finally _join?"

Kurt had wanted to, but he couldn't, for obvious reasons. He didn't want people to connect his voice with Chris'. But he settled for going to all the parties and performances throughout the year. He was like an honorary member.

Kurt shook his head. "No. But I'm like the manager…so I need to be informed of the start date."

"Oh come on!" Blaine groaned. "You can't be _that _bad!"

Kurt laughed. "How do you know?"

He pulled into a parking space at the movie theater and turned off his car.

"I could be the worst singer on the planet and you would never know." Kurt lied. He really didn't want to have this conversation with Blaine…_again._

"Fine." Blaine mumbled, getting out of the car with Kurt following suit. "But one of these days I am going to get you to sing for me."

_You already have…_ Kurt thought.

They ordered their tickets and then walked up to the concession stand.

"He'll have an order of the pretzel bites, no salt, a small Diet Coke with extra ice, and a bag of skittles." Blaine said as the lady behind the counter got him his items. Kurt paid and then listed off Blaine's order.

"And he'll have a small popcorn, no butter topping, he doesn't like to get it all over his fingers, a medium Root Beer, and a bag of cotton candy…blue." Kurt smiled and Blaine paid for his food.

As the lady handed Blaine his change, she commented, "You guys are such a cute couple."

Kurt and Blaine started. _Couple?! I wish!_ Kurt thought.

"No, we are best friends." He said quickly instead.

The woman frowned. "Oh. Well that's too bad. You guys are cute together."

Kurt looked over at Blaine.

"I can help whoever is next." The lady called, which told Kurt and Blaine that they had to move.

They walked over to the theater door and found a seat in the back of the theater on the aisle.

"Couple?" Blaine muttered, looking to Kurt. "That was weird…I'm still not used to it...being from Ohio."

"I know, right?" Kurt said quietly before the movie previews started and the lights dimmed.

They didn't talk the rest of the movie.

"Couple. Couple!" Blaine laughed, falling onto his back on Kurt's bed. It was after the movie and they had decided to do homework at Kurt's house after stopping by school and picking up Blaine's car.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Kurt wondered, falling beside Blaine and looking up at his ceiling.

"Have you ever thought about it?" Blaine asked carefully.

"About what? Being a couple?" Kurt was completely shocked at what Blaine was suggesting.

"Yeah…I mean, we are best friends, we know so much about each other…we hang out all the time…" Blaine paused. "Unless you cancel!" He laughed and poked Kurt's shoulder.

"Uh-" Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't form words. It was all he ever wanted…but not like this. He didn't want Blaine to be in a relationship with him because a lady made a comment and he was in an experimental mood. "Yeah…but no."

Blaine looked hurt. "You don't want to be with me?"

"I don't know, Blaine…" Kurt didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say the wrong thing or have it come out wrong and ruin everything.

"Just say….something." Blaine spoke quietly. "Please."

"I-I do like you Blaine. I just…I don't want this to be an experiment because of a comment some stranger made. What if we do 'best friends' better than we do 'boyfriends'? It will ruin us. I know it will. And…I value your friendship, Blaine." Kurt sat up and looked back at Blaine who was still laying face up on his bed.

"Are you willing to risk our friendship, Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Are you truly willing to risk it all for us to be more than friends?"

Blaine seemed to consider what Kurt was saying. "You really don't think if we broke up we could go back to being friends?"

Kurt shook his head. "I have too many friends that have gone from 'friends' to 'more than friends' and when they broke up, they thought that they could go back to being friends… but it was all messed up and they ended up not speaking again. Too many friends Blaine. I don't want to have unrealistic expectations going into a relationship with someone." Kurt knew so many Hollywood couples that fell into this trap. His best friend Ashley was the biggest victim of all. He didn't want to go through all the pain and hurt and betrayal that Ashley went through after her boyfriend broke her heart and then refused to talk to her again. He wouldn't…he couldn't.

Blaine sat up beside Kurt and looked him in the eyes.

"Okay." Blaine said. "Forget I said anything."

"No, Blaine." Kurt grabbed his arm before he could stand up. Blaine turned to Kurt and before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing Blaine, their lips moving together perfectly. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek, sliding his other hand to his lower back. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth, sending vibrations through his entire body. Suddenly, as if just realizing what he was doing, Kurt jumped back, standing up from his bed.

He looked at Blaine. They were both flushed and breathing hard.

"So…" Kurt smiled down at Blaine, not sure what to think. That kiss was…everything. It was so incredible. It was passionate and explosive and gentle and innocent and … Kurt couldn't think. His mind couldn't form words. He really wanted to know where Blaine stood on their kiss.

Blaine, having trouble speaking as well, just smiled back at Kurt. His smile was so big he thought his face was going to crack. Blaine was in heaven. He was staring at Kurt in a new light. He was stunning. He always knew his best friend was beautiful but looking at Kurt now, he was mesmerized; his brain unable to form full sentences.

"Uh…" Blaine said… looking away from Kurt. "That was…intense."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah…it was."

There was a slight pause before Blaine stood up and grabbed Kurt's face, pulling him into another deep kiss. Their hands intertwined together…their bodies pressed against each other. There was no tongue. It wasn't rushed. It was simple and full and beautiful. Their lips moved against each others with grace and controlled intensity.

Kurt pulled back, breaking the kiss again. He pressed his forehead to Blaine's and smiled at him.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of that." Kurt mumbled, kissing the tip of Blaine's nose.

"Does this mean that you want to give us a go? That you are willing to sacrifice our friendship for this? For us?" Blaine asked, stepping back from Kurt but keeping their hands together.

Kurt nodded. "If you are."

Blaine smiled. "Of course I am. I want to be 'more than friends' with you Kurt."

"Good." Kurt smiled. "Me too."

Blaine smiled and let go of Kurt's hands. He moved over to Kurt's desk, searching for something. He paused.

"What are these?" Blaine pulled out black framed glasses from Kurt's "Chris" drawer.

Panic set in. Kurt rushed over to Blaine and shut the drawer before Blaine could find the wig as well.

Blaine put the glasses on. "Hey!" Blaine exclaimed. "I look like Chris Colfer in these!"

Blaine laughed and stared at himself in the mirror above Kurt's desk.

Kurt eyed Blaine, his heart beating fast. He didn't know how to get the glasses back without looking suspicious.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt said quietly.

Blaine didn't hear him. Instead he was searching through Kurt's desk again.

"What are you looking for, Blaine?" Kurt yelled.

Blaine pulled out Kurt's camera. "Found it!" Blaine said excitedly. "Take a picture of me in these."

Blaine handed Kurt his camera and posed. Kurt smiled slightly as he took multiple pictures of Blaine wearing his "Chris" glasses. He had to admit…he looked good in them.

Blaine took them off and handed them back to Kurt. "Let me see, let me see!" Blaine made 'grabby' hands at his camera.

Kurt handed his camera to Blaine and put his glasses back in his "Chris" drawer, mentally making himself a reminder to move that spot after Blaine left.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. Blaine didn't suspect a thing…he was in the clear.

"Um….Kurt?" Blaine asked, making Kurt's stomach flip when he saw the camera in Blaine's hand. He knew what he had found before he even said it. Kurt was screwed. "What are these pictures of Chris Colfer doing on your camera…?"

Kurt froze. He didn't know what to say. He wracked his brain for the quickest lie and excuse he could think of.

"I….uh…." Kurt stumbled. "I snuck into a party and saw him and took pictures."

It was a dumb lie sure…but it was the fastest thing his brain came up with.

"You snuck into a party?" Blaine said slowly, as if he was sure he had misheard somewhere.

Kurt nodded. He was going to stick with his story the whole way down. "Yes." He confirmed.

"And how did you manage that?" Blaine flipped through a few more pictures. "Celebrity parties have top notch security, Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "I know. I just snuck in a side door…in an alley…and walked right in."

Blaine processed this. "Uh huh." He put the camera down, giving Kurt the perfect opportunity to snatch it off the bed. He put it back in his desk and faced Blaine. "Who did you go with? You couldn't have done this all by yourself."

Kurt shook his head. "I did it alone."

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, you are flat out lying to me right now."

Kurt internally sighed. _Well, that lie got me nowhere… what else have I got?_

"Okay, fine." Kurt said, coming up with a second lie to try on Blaine. "I was walking and saw the line to get in. I paid a guy fifty bucks from my birthday money to take my camera in with him and take pictures. I heard rumors that Chris Colfer was going to be there so I told him to take pictures of him specifically. I came back a couple hours later and waited outside of the door for the guy. He gave me back my camera and I went home. I just wanted to seem cool…like I _knew _Chris Colfer."

Kurt looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes to see if he bought it.

"Did you do that to try to impress me, Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking almost touched.

"Sure…yeah! Yeah I wanted to impress you because I knew how much you liked Chris Colfer." Kurt said, loving that Blaine almost handed him an out to his lie.

Blaine stood up from the bed and hugged Kurt. "Thank you." Blaine said into his shoulder.

"Blaine, I am really tired so I was thinking of heading to bed now if that's okay."

Blaine nodded. "Of course." He kissed Kurt quickly on the lips. "So, how about we test out this 'boyfriends' thing by having a movie marathon all weekend? We can spend a lazy Friday, Saturday, _and _Sunday together…feeling this thing out."

Kurt froze. He was so busy these next two weeks he was going to have very little time to hang out with Blaine. When Blaine was just his friend, it was fine if he cancelled. But now that Blaine was his _boyfriend, _he couldn't just cancel with no reason or not see him outside of first hour for a couple weeks. He was going to have to be present and functional and a part of this relationship way more than he was used to with Blaine. Just then, he had called Kurt out on his lie. He had _never_ done that before. He just went along with whatever excuse Kurt came up with at the time….and sometimes he gave no explanation at all. Blaine already wanted reasons and the truth… and Kurt wasn't sure how this was going to work. And now that he sacrificed their friendship for this 'relationship'…he was fully committed. And Kurt was terrified.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Please review, favorite, and follow! :) Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I just want to quickly say thank you for the great response so far. Thank you for the returning "reviewers" - rooz33, Louise815, Rori Potter, acciojubjubbird, lyokodreamer, and A Reader. It means the world to see you guys commenting on multiple chapters. I love each and every one of you! Also, thank you to the new "reviewers" - missy13, .5, and Harrypotterandgleefan. 3 Kisses to each and every one of you.**

**SPOILERS: I have been asked about when New Directions will come in to the story. I have a plan to introduce them soon. The reason why I had Blaine say in the last chapter that Glee starts up again in two weeks is to show why they aren't featured yet. Once the club starts up for the year, they will be more involved in the story. Right now I'm focusing on showing Blaine and Kurt's relationship and friendship and how Kurt balances both worlds before I bring in more characters and friendships.**

**Thank you guys so much on being patient and waiting for this chapter to come out. I hope you enjoy...you get to meet a couple new characters so I hope you like them...or at least one of them! :)**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

Kurt was lying in bed with all the lights turned off and his comforter pulled up over his head. His mind kept going over the fight he and Blaine had had right before he left. He didn't want to hurt Blaine. He didn't want to make him upset. They had JUST gotten together for goodness sake and they were already having their fight two minutes later.

"_Blaine, I can't hang out this weekend…I'm really busy."_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I've just got a lot of things to do with my dad."_

"_That's not an answer, Kurt."_

Kurt rolled over in bed, trying to block out the conversation. His mind was spinning. He didn't know where he and Blaine stood now. He left without them talking about it rationally.

"_Blaine, please don't do this to me."_

"_Do what?! Ask for the truth?"_

"_No Blaine…ask me for information that I can't give you…"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I just said I can't tell you, Blaine."_

Kurt checked his phone, charging on his nightstand, for the millionth time and still no text from Blaine. He was so tired yet he couldn't sleep. His dad had gotten home at the end of the fight and saw Blaine storm out, but luckily for Kurt, he didn't ask any questions. He probably knew he wouldn't get any answers right now anyway... and he would have been right.

"_Right. You can't tell me why you cancel and change our plans…you can't tell me what you are doing this weekend…."_

"_Blaine…please." Kurt had whimpered._

Kurt sat up. His stomach was growling but he didn't feel like eating. He went down to his kitchen and grabbed a PowerAde from the fridge and went back to his room.

"_Kurt. You tell me right now what you are hiding or I am walking out of here."_

"_Blaine…can't you just trust me?!"_

"_No. I need an answer. Now."_

"_Well…I can't give you one." _

Kurt climbed into bed, drinking a large gulp of red PowerAde, calming his stomach a little. Even though it wasn't food, it WAS calories.

"_Kurt."_

"_Why are you asking this of me? You have NEVER pushed me like this before."_

"_I thought that since we were together you would finally tell me."_

"_Is that the REAL reason behind you wanting to get together….because you thought that I would tell you my 'secret'?!" Kurt spat, clearly furious._

"_NO. You are unbelievable. Do you REALLY think that low of me, Kurt?"_

"_No. But you're just not acting like yourself."_

Kurt put the PowerAde on his dresser and sunk back under the covers, the entire conversation on playback in his mind. He wanted to forget how it ended. It was ugly and painful but the conversation kept coming and he couldn't stop it.

"_Kurt. You need to tell me this 'secret' right now. You have been lying to me over and over and over. I have taken a lot of your lies and excuses and I won't do it anymore."_

"_You aren't getting an answer from me, Blaine. You just have to trust me."_

"_I am not giving you an ounce of trust, Kurt! And frankly, you haven't deserved it any less than right now."_

_Kurt was almost crying at this point. "You are not giving me a chance, Blaine. I wish you would just leave it alone. You cannot be mad at me for not telling you something that is a family and personal matter. It has NOTHING to do with you. Not everything is about you, Blaine!"_

"_Oh, really? Personal? Well, we have been best friends for years. And we have been 'together' for a few minutes-"_

"_Yeah! A few minutes! And you want me to spill my guts?!"_

"_Yes. Because I am still your best friend, Kurt."_

"_Really, are you Blaine? Because, I don't think this is how best friends treat each other."_

"_You're right. Best friends tell each other everything. They don't keep secrets."_

"_They don't tell each other EVERYTHING. And you aren't going to make me."_

"_Fine. But I just hope you realize that all this lying and hiding is ruining us. And not just US, but us as FRIENDS as well."_

_Kurt let the tears fall. "I'm sorry. But I can't tell you…no matter how horrible you make me feel."_

"_Really?! Playing hurt?! Playing the victim?! YOU are the liar here. YOU are the person with the secret. YOU are the person who I can't trust."_

"_Blaine…"_

Kurt blocked out the door slamming and the cuss words as Blaine had stomped down the stairs and out the door. He couldn't relive that. Kurt had felt awful. Kurt just wanted to tell him. But he didn't want to tell him in the middle of a fight. He wanted it to be a positive thing, not a negative one.

The next day at school, besides Blaine kissing Kurt on the cheek once at his locker, nothing they did suggested they were a couple. Blaine and Kurt didn't talk during first hour and Kurt left right as the last bell rang so he could get to the table read at 4:00.

The table read went well. They casted the people he wanted, so he was happy. It was a long process. Even though Kurt thought he would be good at reading a script and playing the emotions, he kept tripping over his words. He blamed Blaine. He was in his head and messing him up when he wasn't even around…and when he wasn't even Kurt! He was Chris right now and he couldn't afford to let Kurt's problems ruin Chris' job opportunities. The table read ended at 7:00 and he was thinking about calling Blaine but he didn't want to have to explain where he was.

As he was getting ready to leave, Sam, potential David number six, stopped him and asked him to coffee. Kurt accepted and the two left in Sam's car. (Kurt texted his dad in the car to let him know where he was going and told him he would text him again on his way home.)

"So, Chris… how do you think I was at table read?" Sam asked as they found a table at the coffee shop.

"You were great." Kurt responded, sipping at the scalding drink. "I am glad I told them to cast you."

Sam looked up. "You did?"

"Yeah" Kurt nodded. "You were my favorite of all the guys I read with…so I put in a good word for you."

"Wow."

Kurt smiled.

They talked more and got to know each other. Kurt found out that Sam loves to skateboard and surf and run on the beach…so pretty much the opposite of him…but that didn't bother him. Kurt talked about how he loved musicals and vogue and shopping… Sam was obviously pretending to be interested so Kurt stopped talking and let Sam go on and on about himself instead.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" Sam asked catching Kurt off guard.

He hadn't even been listening to Sam as he mumbled on and on about sports and the importance of working out and having a healthy diet. He was thinking of ways to show Blaine that he cared about him and try to get him to understand.

"What?" Kurt wasn't sure he heard it right.

"I just asked you out, Chris. Most people answer with 'yes', 'no', or 'I'll think about it'…"

Kurt was speechless. He was being asked out by a super cute Hollywood boy and he was flattered…but he was already dating someone else…maybe. Well, half of him was. The other half was thinking about the fact that two "people" and two boyfriends almost made sense…but in a very twisted way.

"Sorry. I'd love to…but I already have a boyfriend." Kurt drank the last of his coffee and faced Sam.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just assumed you were single since you have never talked about having a boyfriend and you have never brought him to any events or been photographed with him at all…not even a speculation. That's rare in Hollywood."

Kurt was starting to like him less and less the more he talked. "We are just really private. He isn't famous. He goes to my school."

"Uh huh. Well, maybe you should bring him on set to show him around. I'd love to give him a personal tour." Sam licked the coffee off his lips and stared into Kurt's eyes.

"No thanks." Kurt said, his voice shaking. He could not let Sam get to him. If he told Sam he would bring Blaine on set, then that means that he would have to TELL him about Chris and his double life…and that was NOT happening.

"Chris….bring him to set or I'll just keep bugging you about it." Sam smirked and stared at him. "I can be…VERY…persuasive."

Kurt gulped…maybe he could just find a fake boyfriend… That's when he got the perfect idea. "Okay." Kurt smiled. He knew just the person to ask.

"Hello"

"Hey, want to be my fake boyfriend?"

"I'd rather not."

"Oh come on! Pretend it is an acting gig."

"I'm not an actor."

"I know. That's why it is perfect. I told this guy on set that I had a boyfriend and I said that he wasn't famous and that's you."

"Ouch."

"Come on…please?!"

"I'll think about it."

"No I need to know now so we can make a game plan."

"Fine!"

"Is that a 'fine-yes' or a 'fine-I'll give you an answer'?"

"Fine-yes."

"Yay. Okay, come over and we can discuss."

"K. Be over in fifteen."

"Thanks! I owe you big."

Fifteen minutes later exactly, his doorbell rang.

Kurt went to answer it.

"Hey, Chris."

"Hey."

"Ready to make a game plan?"

"Ready."

Sebastian headed into the living room, plopping down on Kurt's couch. When Kurt was starting out as Chris, he took many acting classes. Sebastian was a failing actor. He had been stuck at the first level of acting class for two years. He wasn't making progress and he wasn't getting any acting jobs. Kurt noticed him struggling and offered to help. They became really good friends and even though Kurt tried to help him, Sebastian wasn't getting any better. He eventually quit and went to law school instead. Kurt kept in touch with him and they hung out every once and a while, always at Kurt's place. His dad always thought they would end up dating, but Kurt and Sebastian didn't see that anywhere in the future for them. Burt always thought it was because they were both too stubborn and too much alike, but Kurt said it was because he didn't want to date someone he couldn't be himself around.

The only thing Kurt hated about spending time with Sebastian was that, like most people, he didn't know his secret. So, he had to wear his wig and glasses inside his own home, when really, he just wanted to relax and be himself.

"So, when do we get our mack on?"

"Funny, Seb. Real funny."

Sebastian laughed and they started talking strategy. They began coming up with how they met, how long they had been together, who said 'I love you' first, what they liked about one another…anything they could think of.

Kurt left to the kitchen to get them something to eat when there was a knock on the door. Kurt checked his watch, 9:15. It was probably his dad and he just forgot his key.

"Hey, Seb?" Kurt called. "Can you answer that, it's probably my dad."

"Yeah." Sebastian called back, getting up off the couch.

Sebastian opened the door. "Hey Mike-"

Sebastian paused. "Who are you?"

"Well I'm not Mike." An annoyed voice said back.

"And your name is…?" Sebastian said, giving the boy a strange look.

"Blaine…is Kurt home?"

"Blaine. No. There is no Kurt here."

Blaine nodded. "K. I'll just come back later."

Sebastian nodded, confused and was closing the door as he yelled, "So, NOW do we start making out?"

Blaine paused on the steps. Sebastian's hand was still on the door handle but he hadn't closed the door all the way. It was still half open and his back was to the door.

Blaine heard Kurt's laugh from the kitchen. "Fine." Kurt said. "Then we can kiss."

They were talking about when they were going to "kiss" so that they looked like an actual couple but of course Blaine did not know this…and he was furious.

He wanted to storm inside and confront Kurt and make him explain himself. But he was too hurt. He was too angry and sad and confused. THIS was Kurt's secret? He had a boyfriend?

Blaine ran to his car, hot fresh tears pouring down his face as he drove away.

Back inside Kurt was walking back to the living room and Sebastian closed the door.

"So who was at the door?"

"Oh, some random person who I think had the wrong house."

"Oh. Okay."

They went back to the plan, munching on popcorn and trail mix.

Sebastian left around midnight and Blaine never did come back.

* * *

**A/N: So...what do you guys think of Sam and Sebastian? I hope you guys like Sebastian. Don't worry, he will not be any competition for Blaine...ever. They are JUST friends. And I plan to keep them that way. (except when they are fake dating when he is Chris)... Please favorite, follow, and review! I love the reviews and they just keep me going and keep me motivated to write more. Love you guys! 3 *cyber kisses* to each and every one of you! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: EVERYONE PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO THE STORY! **

**Okay. First, I have been made aware of some continuity errors in this story. I would like to apologize first and say that I am sorry for the confusion. **

**The first error was noticed by klainetakemybreathaway. In chapter three, when Kurt and Blaine are at the movie theater and Blaine said "Well that was weird...for Ohio." That was supposed to say "That was weird...being from Ohio." (In later chapters they will talk about where they are originally from and the bullying that happened but right now this fanfic takes place in LA. So no, they are not in Ohio, they are in California and I am sorry for that mistake...bad editing on my part...)**

**The second error was noticed by klainetakemybreathaway AND wintercrystal. In the third chapter, I say that Blaine's friend, Sebastian, gave him the tickets and then I said that Sebastian was Kurt's Hollywood friend and then when Sebastian answered the door at Kurt's house, Blaine didn't recognize him and it didn't make any sense. I honestly totally forgot that I had already used Sebastian as a character since only his name was mentioned. So, we are changing Blaine's friend from being named Sebastian to being named Wes.**

**Again I am so sorry for the continuity errors, but hey this IS a Glee fanfic...aren't we all a little used to terrible continuity...? Being a part of the Glee TV show fandom and all...? Just pretend that you are watching Glee... lol jk. **

**But seriously thank you to the readers that found those mistakes. I now have a notebook with every character in this story and who they are and what they know and how they fit into the story so I hopefully won't mess them up agian...but please let me know if I do. I would really apreciate it. **

**(It's hard writing two Klaine fanfics at one time...my other fanfic is called "Close Your Eyes and Breathe" so if you want to you should check it out...if you haven't already! 3)**

**Second, Thank you for the reviewers that keep coming back and reviewing: Rori Potter, lyokodreamer, .5, and Louise815! I love seeing your guys' comments! :) **

**Also thank you to the new reviewers: sophieilovekurthummel, Lamina96, GeorgieGirl999, Ouran-Lyoko-Girl, klainetakemybreathaway, ImaKlaineFan4Ever, wintercrystal, and Klaine-Angel504. 3 Keep them coming! I love hearing from everyone!**

**So, now that all those corrections and errors are (hopefully) out of the way...please enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

_Two more days_, Kurt thought as he put on his "Chris" wig in front of the mirror above his desk. _Two more days to figure out what to do about my situation with Blaine. Two more days._

Burt knocked on Kurt's open door, decked out in his "Mike" look.

"Hey, kid. You almost ready?"

Kurt nodded, putting his glasses into place, and followed his dad down the stairs. Kurt stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard, said a quick goodbye to Finn and Carole, and left with his dad out to the car. Kurt was silent as they drove to the high school where he would be doing a Q&A session with the students. Kurt couldn't get Blaine off his mind. He hated that he had to lie to Blaine. But now that he was fake dating Sebastian, he had to make sure Blaine didn't find out. If he told him he was Chris and Blaine knew Chris was "dating" Sebastian, then Blaine would think Kurt had been cheating…and who knows if he would stay long enough to hear the full story.

Kurt climbed out of his father's black and tinted SUV, which was requested by his manager, and walked into the school. On either side of him were his dad and his bodyguard Jake. Jake was the only person on his "team" that knew he was Kurt and that Chris was just a stage…character…or alter ego, whatever this whole thing was. Jake was the person that Burt and Kurt would turn to when they needed a cover. He was always there to step in with a good excuse.

They arrived backstage just as the principal was talking about what an honor it was for Chris to be their guest. Then, the principal introduced him and the students clapped.

Kurt walked out onto the stage. There were two chairs positioned on the stage and two microphones resting on stands in front of each. On the floor by each chair was a class of water. Kurt almost laughed at how much they made it look like a professional interview…minus the fact that the chairs were folding chairs and not comfy couches…

Kurt smiled and waved at the audience. "Welcome! Please! Have a seat!"

The principal was smiling so hard Kurt thought her face was going to break.

Kurt took a seat, and per usual, took a sip of his water first, gaining a smile from the principal.

"So, Chris. It is so great to have you." She said, taking the microphone off the stand and sitting down. Kurt grabbed the mic from his stand as well.

"Hello, it is such a pleasure to be here!" He said enthusiastically, getting a cheer from the audience.

"So, Chris, what have you been up to lately?"

"Well, I just got a part on a TV series coming out this spring."

The principal squealed. Kurt was worried that she was his biggest fan out of everyone in the room.

"Can you tell us anything about it?" She asked, eyes wide, leaning forward in her chair.

"Not too much yet. Just know that it will be a very adventurous and thrilling show. It is a part of the mystery genre."

"Ooh!" The students murmured.

"Also, I have been doing a few small shows a month around town that all take place around nine pm at coffee shops as part of their 'cover nights' where singers play covers of other artists work. It is a lot of fun."

"That does sound like fun." The principal gushed. "How can your fans become a part of that?"

"If they want to come and join the singers or just come to hang out and enjoy the show they can go to my website and the schedule is there." Kurt answered.

They talked about his career some more and which projects he had loved to have done the most.

Then the principal got up and walked through the audience of students and took their questions. None of them were very thoughtful or gossipy or anything but Kurt loved those ones the best.

"What is your favorite food?"

"Anything Italian."

"Are you dating anyone?"

"Yes."

"Do you still go to school?"

"Yes. I go to a regular school."

"What is your favorite form of art?"

"Music."

And they went on and on. After about a half hour of answering questions the principal thanked Chris for coming and Kurt left the stage.

Burt hugged his son and told him how great he did. Kurt smiled and they left in Burt's car.

Kurt asked his dad for his honest opinion on how he was. He wanted to always be reassured that he answered the questions appropriately and that he seemed fun and interesting, especially after interviews where he wasn't being filmed and he couldn't watch it later on TV. Hopefully someone in the audience recorded parts of it so he could watch it back just to make sure.

Halfway home, Kurt's phone rang. It was Jim.

"Hey Chris, we need you to come in today if possible. We need to shoot a scene by the end of the day or we will lose the shooting space. Can you come in?"

"Yeah, I'll be there soon. Where are you guys?"

"Just come by the studio. We will travel there together."

"Okay."

Kurt told Burt about the change of plans and they turned around and headed to the studio.

Sam was already there along with Anna, who was playing Rebecca.

"Which scene is it?" Kurt asked so he could start memorizing his lines before they got to the shoot.

"We are doing the first scene you three have together."

Kurt nodded.

"So, Chris…where's your boyfriend?" Sam walked up to Kurt and gestured around to the open space beside him. He really hated that Sam was so invested in his relationship status that he felt the need to make him bring his boyfriend onto set…which he forgot about because coming to set was so last minute. Sam either really wanted to be with him, or Sam really wanted to prove him wrong about having a boyfriend.

Kurt sighed. "I forgot to ask him to come…when are we leaving? I can see if he can still make it."

"I don't think we are leaving for like a half hour. Something is wrong with one of the wind machines they need for this scene…they are trying to fix it." Anna said, stepping into their conversation.

"Okay. I'll give him a call."

"Yeah, you do that." Sam laughed.

Kurt took out his phone and dialed Sebastian's number.

"Hey, Seb. Are you busy?"

"Uh oh… Am I on boyfriend duty?" Sebastian asked, hearing the tension in Kurt's voice.

"Yep."

"Okay. Where are you guys?"

"Really? Oh great! We are at the studio. We are leaving in a half hour to go on site to some remote location. It was really last minute."

"Alright, I'll be right there. Love you."

Kurt laughed at how ridiculous he sounded but played along. "Love you too, bye."

Kurt hung up and turned to Sam. "He is on his way."

"Can't wait to meet him."

"You have a boyfriend?" Anna gushed, clearly having not been listening to the previous conversation. "Lucky!"

Kurt laughed. If only she knew how truly unlucky he actually was. He had two boyfriends because he was technically two people, one was fake and the other wasn't talking to him…Kurt did not classify that as particularly "lucky".

Sebastian pulled up fifteen minutes later.

"Hey!" He said, climbing out and adjusting his sunglasses.

"Seb!" Kurt yelled, jumping in his arms.

"I feel so ridiculous." Sebastian said into Kurt's ear.

"Me too." Kurt laughed.

They let go of each other except their hands and walked toward Sam and Anna.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Sebastian." Kurt said, letting go of his hand so he could shake Sam and Anna's in turn.

"Nice to meet you." Anna said as her face broke out into an approving smile.

"You too." Sebastian said politely, shaking Sam's hand and then grabbing onto Kurt's hand again.

"So Chris, THIS is your boyfriend?" Sam asked smirking.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well it's just…I don't believe it."

"Why not?" Kurt was getting nervous. Then he realized that what he had just said made him sound like he was scared. "I mean, what in the world are you talking about? Are you THAT mad that I turned you down because I have a boyfriend so now you refuse to believe that our relationship is real?"

Everyone's eyes were on Sam. "Kiss." Sam said. "Right here, right now."

Kurt's mouth fell open. "What part of 'we are very private' did you not understand?"

Sam laughed. "I understood what you said, I just don't believe it."

"Sam…" Anna said, feeling uncomfortable.

"No, it's okay." Sebastian said, tugging Kurt into his side. "I don't mind putting on a little show for them if they want proof."

Kurt's eyes went wide. He told Sebastian specifically that he didn't want to show too much PDA and now he was suggesting they 'put on a show'?!

Sebastian turned to Kurt and tilted his chin up. The moment their lips collided he felt a spark, it was intense and hot and soon they were making out with full tongue. Their lips crashed against each other, their tongues fighting for dominance.

"KURT!"

Kurt and Sebastian broke apart. "Kurt?" The four said in unison, confused.

"I meant Chris." Burt said quickly. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Kurt nodded. He followed his dad to a spot away from Sebastian, Sam, and Anna.

"What, dad? You almost blew my secret!"

"Sorry, but what is going on out there? Why were you….all over Sebastian?"

Kurt blushed and looked down, embarrassed that his dad had seen him like that."Sorry, dad. I should have told you."

After Blaine had run out after their fight, Kurt hadn't wanted to say anything to Burt and Burt didn't ask. But the following morning, the whole fight between him and Blaine came spilling out of Kurt's mouth during breakfast. Burt knew that he was…kind of…dating Blaine so Kurt knew he was shocked that Kurt was now making out with Sebastian.

Kurt told his dad everything. About how he and Sebastian had planned it all out and they had a story all made up with, seemingly, no flaws. About Sam and his ridiculous idea for Kurt to bring his boyfriend on set. Everything. And he especially assured him that this all meant nothing.

"That didn't look like nothing, Kurt." Burt said accusingly.

"Well it was. Sam was heckling us to kiss to prove we were together."

"So you had to stick your tongue down his throat?!" Burt exclaimed.

"Gross, dad!"

Burt laughed. "I just hope you know what you are doing, kid."

"I do. Trust me." Kurt turned and ran back to Sebastian, linking their fingers together and sliding into the conversation that was going on between the three.

"Hey, Chris?" Sebastian said after the shoot. Kurt had walked Sebastian back to his car and they were leaning on it, Kurt's right hand loosely entwined around Sebastian's left one. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Who's Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes went huge, how did he find out? How did he know? … WHAT did he know?

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Well, your dad just accidently called you Kurt and the other day when I was at your house that kid was looking for a Kurt…"

"What?!" Kurt exclaimed. "What kid?"

"I don't know…?" Sebastian let go of his hand and rubbed his head.

"What was his name? Did he give you his name?" Kurt was no longer scared of Sebastian finding out his secret, he was now scared that a certain someone had come by the house and heard he and Sebastian talking about kissing!

"I don't remember. It wasn't a common name…"

"Sebastian think, please! This is important! Do you remember what it started with?"

"Uhm… a 'B'…? Maybe?" Sebastian said.

Kurt's heart deflated. Blaine thought Kurt's secret was a secret boyfriend. He was almost positive. He had to talk to Blaine as soon as possible and his phone was at home!

"Seb, I have to go." Kurt kissed his cheek, Sam was lingering around somewhere…better safe than sorry…

"Wait!" Sebastian said as Kurt turned away to find his father to take him home.

"What?"

"You never told me who Kurt was." Sebastian called.

Kurt's brain searched for a believable lie.

Kurt smiled. "He's my brother. Our dad is confusing our names all the time."

"Oh." Sebastian nodded. "Alright. Text me."

Kurt laughed. "Will do."

Kurt ran into his house to grab his phone. He needed to call Blaine, fast. Kurt was about to walk into his room when he saw Finn's door half open.

Kurt stuck his head into his room. "Hey."

"Hey, bro. What's up? How was the interview thing?"

"Good. I ended up having to go to set afterwards."

"Oh, cool…" Finn smiled. He was always awkward with all the Hollywood talk. Kurt wasn't sure if it was out of jealousy, the fact that he had to keep the secret from all his friends, or some other unknown reason. There was an awkward silence between them before Kurt cleared his throat.

"Well…I just wanted to say 'hey'." Kurt said turning back into the hallway to head back into his room.

Before he closed the door he poked his head back in one more time.

"Oh, and if anyone in my Hollywood life asks, your name is Kurt."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please favorite, follow, and review! Let me know your thoughts and also be sure to let me know if you see any continuity errors! I apologize again! I truly am sorry! Love you all! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! So I am really excited for this chapter! I hope you guys like it! :)**

**So, like always, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing! After my screw ups with the continuity it felt great to know people still love the story I'm telling. :)**

**I would like to thank my returning reviewers: Rori Potter (It is always so great to see your comments! Thank you so much! I love hearing from you!), acciojubjubbird (Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for your comments! I love reading your reviews! And yes, Sebastian and Kurt are friends and will never be more...I promise!), lyokodreamer (It is so great to see you commenting again and again! I love your words of encouragement! They make me so happy!), GeorgieGirl999 (Thank you for reassuring me about my mess ups. I felt like such a failed writer when I was told about them...so thank you for making me feel much better!), Louise815 (I will try to make sure I write who each person is better when introducing new characters again. Sorry about that. Thank you for letting me know and thank you for commenting again! It means the world!), A Reader (Thank you for commenting again! When you complimented me as a writer I could not stop smiling so thank you very much! I'm glad you like Sebastian and Sam...I love the Sebastian in my fic!), Ouran-Lyoko-Girl (Thank you for commenting again! I loved that end line as well. I felt very clever when I came up with that...lol. Thanks again for reviewing!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"This is so not fair!"

"Finn, calm down."

"No! I will not calm down! Why is it that I didn't even want to have an 'alter ego' and then when I am forced to have one, I don't even get to pick out my own name?!"

It was 9am. Finn had woken up the whole family to complain about his 'alter ego' name. They were all gathered in the kitchen and trying to come up with ways to get Kurt out of his lie with Sebastian…but they hadn't thought of anything.

"Oh yeah, and what would you have wanted to be called, Finn, if given your choice?" Kurt asked, knowing whatever name he came up with it wouldn't be better than "Kurt".

"I don't know…something unique and original…like…Drizzle!" Finn exclaimed, a smile spreading on his face, proud with his decision.

Kurt blanched. "Drizzle?! You seriously think I am going to go out in public in _Hollywood _with a brother who calls himself Drizzle?!"

Finn frowned and shrugged. "I like it."

"Of course you do." Kurt was exasperated.

"Well let's think about this, Kurt." Burt said, peeling a banana and taking a bite. "You only told Sebastian, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well…with you two being fake boyfriends and Blaine being mad at you because he thinks you are cheating on him…you may have to eventually let it slip who you really are… especially if you want this to all be sorted out quickly…"

"No!" Kurt interrupted, jumping up from his chair.

"Just hear me out, kid." Burt reassured him as Kurt calmly sat back down. "If Sebastian found out about you really being Kurt…then he would know about Finn…so if that happens, then Finn can just change his name to Drizzle without anyone knowing the difference."

Finn beamed. "Really?!"

Kurt was frozen in place. He was going to be mocked forever. His career was over before he barely began.

"Now Kurt, this does not mean you go tell everyone in Hollywood that your brother's name is Kurt."

"But dad-"

"No 'but's Kurt! I know you more than you know yourself. I could see your mind working. Under no circumstances are you to tell anyone else in Hollywood what your brother's 'name' is. Got it?"

Kurt nodded.

"Thanks Burt." Finn hugged him and started to head to his room.

"Finn out." Finn said, turning back and pointing to himself. "Or should I say… Drizzle out."

Kurt groaned and face-palmed. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Burt laughed. "Oh lighten up, Kurt…or I guess it's actually Chris that will be embarrassed, huh? So lighten up, Chris."

"You are a terrible dad slash manager." Kurt said, laughing and pushing his dad away as he came in for a hug.

"I have to what?"

"Oh my gosh, Finn! You have to be Kurt for…one hour" Kurt said, checking his watch. "It's not a big deal."

"Why do I have to be Kurt again?"

"Because Sebastian is coming over for an hour before I head over to my vocal lesson at noon."

"When's he coming over?"

"Ten."

"That's in like five minutes! Way to give me a heads up, dude! Don't I need, like, a disguise or something…?"

"Nah. You're fine."

Finn nodded, glad the pressure was off, momentarily. "Speaking of disguises…don't you have to be Chris if Sebastian is coming over?" Finn gestured to Kurt as…Kurt.

Kurt gasped. "Shoot!" He took off running up the stairs to change into Chris.

The doorbell rang and Kurt yelled for Finn to answer it.

"Hey, you must be Sebastian." Finn said, opening the door and stepping to the side so that he could walk in.

"Indeed. You must be Kurt." He said, stepping inside and plopping down on the couch.

"Apparently so." Finn grumbled, closing the door.

Kurt came running down the stairs. "So, Kurt. I see you have met Sebastian."

Finn glared at Kurt's smiling face. "Yes. I have."

"Great." Kurt laughed, sitting down on the couch next to Sebastian. "Could you get us some drinks, please?"

Finn's glare darkened. "Sure."

"I'll just have an ice water. Seb?" He turned to Sebastian.

"Same." He muttered.

"Be right up." Finn turned to walk into the kitchen, grumbling to himself.

"Thanks Kurt." Sebastian said, not noticing the smirk Kurt was trying to hide.

"So, what's up?" Sebastian asked. "Another fake boyfriend task?"

Sebastian wasn't looking Kurt in the eyes and he seemed annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Kurt was worried he was mad at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

Sebastian was silent for a few seconds before shaking his head. "No. Just some things going on with my mom…"

"Another violent boyfriend?" Sebastian nodded, lifting up his shirt to reveal a large purple and blue bruise on his side.

"Oh my gosh, Seb!" Kurt exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Like you said, another boyfriend of my drunkard of a mother." Sebastian leaned back on the couch and winced. "But it will heal…like the others."

"I really think you or I should say something to someone. I can't believe this is happening again! How long since the last boyfriend?" Kurt took the glasses of ice water Finn gave to him without a word, which Finn was grateful for as he sprinted upstairs, and grasped Sebastian's hands.

Sebastian took a deep breath. "Almost four months… I thought she had learned her lesson after getting beaten up so many times before…since it had been so long…but I guess not."

Kurt felt like he was going to throw up. "You can't go back home."

"I have to. My mom can't survive without me. You know that. How many stories do you have to hear before you get that?!" Sebastian snapped.

"I'm sorry…Seb…" Kurt said, hurt that Sebastian was yelling at him.

"No. I'm….I'm sorry." He groaned and put his head in his lap while Kurt stroked his back.

"Wait." Sebastian said, sitting up quickly. "Did you need me for another fake boyfriend appearance?"

Kurt really wanted to talk about Sebastian and his mom more but he knew that Sebastian was done talking about it…for now.

"Yeah. I have a vocal lesson and then an interview on Ellen and then tonight there is supposed to be a little cast party and I have a plus one available…I think it would be suspicious if I didn't bring you…"

"Well who else would you bring…Kurt?"

"What did you call me?" Kurt froze.

"I didn't call you anything…I said Kurt…your…brother?"

"Oh, right. Yeah. No. Nope. Wouldn't bring him." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

There was so much to remember and so many different names that Kurt was getting overwhelmed.

"Okay….so here's the plan…"

It wasn't till Kurt was riding to Ellen with his dad that he remembered that he had texted Blaine the previous night.

Kurt pulled out his phone: **KURT 11:39 PM – BLAINE…THERE HAS BEEN A HUGE MISUNDERSTANDING…WE NEED TO TALK ASAP. PLEASE CALL OR TEXT ME…I MISS YOU. **

There was still no response and Kurt wasn't sure if he was ever going to get one.

The filming of Ellen always went great. He loved being on her show. It was warm and inviting and he felt like family on set. But of course, Kurt never had the best luck.

"So, Chris. Sources have pictures of you with your new boyfriend on set."

Pictures, one after the other, popped up on the screen, over lapping each other and creating almost a collage of pictures of him and Sebastian kissing, holding hands, hugging, talking….it was all there. No use denying it now.

"Uh. Yeah, well… I guess the pictures speak for themselves." Kurt said, embarrassed. The only relief Kurt had was in knowing that since he was on Ellen, most, if not all, of the people in the audience were in support of gay people and didn't mind seeing pictures of him kissing Sebastian.

"So, was this his first time on set?"

"Yeah. He loved it." _Stay calm, Kurt. Breathe…_

"Yeah, looks like it." Ellen laughed as a zoomed in picture of Kurt and Sebastian making out came onto the screen.

"Yeah…" Kurt said…unsure of how to explain…well…anything.

"Was this _your_ first day on set as well?" Ellen seemed to sense his comfort levels dropping and decided to change the subject for him.

"Yeah." Kurt smiled, grateful for the 'out'. "It was great. We filmed the first scene with the three best friends off set at a remote location and it was a blast."

When Kurt got off the stage, his dad assured him that he did great and that they were going to figure out who gave the okay to air those pictures. Kurt nodded and headed straight for the car instead of stalking Whoopi Goldberg outside of her dressing room, who was on Ellen after him.

When he got home, Sebastian was already at his house and Finn was talking to him…regrettably it seemed.

"So what kind of name is Kurt?" Sebastian was saying.

Kurt laughed internally, peeking into the kitchen, watching them.

"I…really don't know…you'll have to ask my mom." Finn's chin was in his hand and he was not even paying attention to Sebastian, he was flipping through a sports page with his other hand as Sebastian kept asking him pointless questions. Finn groaned and looked up to see Kurt laughing at him.

"Hey, Chris is back! Go talk to him." Finn jumped off of the stool and ran up the stairs to his room, tripping over his feet as he ran for his life from Sebastian. Kurt laughed and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey. You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Sebastian said, grabbing his glass of water from the counter and taking a gulp.

"Great. Well, do you want to help me pick out my outfit for this thing tonight?"

"Sure."

They headed up to Kurt's room.

Kurt didn't even notice that he left his phone behind on the counter…and it began to vibrate.

"Alright! Let's go Sebastian!" Kurt laughed as Sebastian fixed his hair for the tenth time in the mirror above his desk.

There was a knock on the door and Kurt ran down the stairs laughing to answer it.

"Hey-" Kurt started until he saw the last person he had expected.

"Wha-" Blaine stuttered. "Who-are you-are you…Chris Colfer?"

Sebastian bounded down the stairs. "Alright, Chris! I'm ready to…"

He paused as he looked up and saw Blaine. "Hey, that's the boy from the other day, Chris. The guy I was telling you about who came looking for a Kurt."

"Yeah…" Blaine said…really confused as to what Chris Colfer was doing at Kurt's house.

"Well, now that I have met Kurt, I am sorry for saying he didn't live here. But he is here now."

Finn came bounding into the living room. "Hey Chris, have you seen my-"

Blaine's mouth dropped. "Finn?! You know Chris Colfer?"

Finn stared. "Uh-"

"Who's Finn…? That's Kurt." Sebastian said, looking to Blaine.

"What? No, his name is Finn."

"Actually it's Drizzle." Finn butted in.

"NOT NOW FINN!" Kurt yelled.

"Finn?" Sebastian asked again. "Who is this Finn person?"

"He is." Blaine said, pointing to Finn.

"No, his name is Kurt, right Chris?"

"It's Drizzle." Finn tried again, wanting to try out his new name.

"Finn…I swear…" Kurt said, glaring at Finn.

"Why are you calling him Finn?" Sebastian asked. "I am so confused I thought you said his name was Kurt."

Blaine looked over at "Chris". "Wait…I got my friend, Kurt, that shirt for Christmas from a vintage clothing store..."

"What a lucky guy." Kurt said, barely even paying attention to what Blaine was saying. He just needed to get him _out_. "You should really go now, I am actually late for a…thing. So…"

"Why are you wearing your brothers shirt?" Sebastian asked. "Shouldn't his clothes be a little too big for you?" He asked looking between the two, comparing sizes.

"For the last time, his name isn't Kurt." Blaine said as he kept staring at "Chris".

"Look. I am so confused at what is going on here." Sebastian said. "Chris?"

Kurt looked down, not sure what to do.

"Uhm…." Blaine continued to stare at him, making him more nervous. "Uh-um…"

"Kurt?" Blaine asked "Chris".

"Yeah?" Finn asked, trying to play his role since adding Drizzle to the conversation hadn't worked out so well.

"See?" Sebastian said, pointing at Finn. "He answered. His name is Kurt."

"No. That's Kurt." Blaine pointed to "Chris". "I know my best friend. He has these nervous tics he does when he is nervous or under pressure and he is doing them right now."

Kurt stopped clicking his tongue (nervous tic #1) and stopped looking at his feet (nervous tic #2) and separated his hands from where he had been twisting them together (nervous tic #3).

"No, my name is Chris." Kurt lied.

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is." Sebastian and Finn said at the same time.

"What is going on here Kurt?!" Blaine yelled at "Chris".

"I don't know!" Finn yelled back.

"Finn stop that!" Blaine yelled, continuing to not look away from "Chris".

"His name is Kurt!" Sebastian yelled back.

"Why is everyone yelling?!" Kurt exploded.

"Chris, what…I am so confused." Sebastian said shaking his head.

"Me too." Kurt didn't know what to say. He didn't want Blaine to know. It would ruin them. He was sure of it. He didn't know what to say.

"Well, we have our date to get to at that party so…can we move this little name game to some other time and place?" Sebastian grabbed Kurt's arm and began pulling him towards the door.

"Kurt." Blaine said, stopping him in his tracks, causing Sebastian to look over his shoulder at what stopped Kurt.

"I know it's you." Blaine whispered. "I know it." He paused, sniffling.

That's when Kurt knew… he was crying. Kurt kept his back to him, not wanting to face him, and stared at a spot on the wall past Sebastian's head instead.

"I just-I just want to know what's going on." Blaine said, tears pouring down his face. "I feel like I am going crazy and I don't know what you are doing or who you are…but I need to know…now. I just- I need to know something…anything…everything."

Blaine let the tears and sobs overcome him and Kurt broke.

This was it…his secret was exposed…and even though his best friend was in tears and his best Hollywood friend was squeezing his arm gently for an answer…he couldn't stop all his thoughts from being focused on one thing... _now I have a brother named Drizzle…and I am screwed._

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooooooooooooooooooo?! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I knoooooooow, right?! :)) Okay so please favorite, follow, and review! I love you all! Let me know what you think! This is how I have always pictured the 'secret' coming out...with the name confusion thing...I always found it funny in my head so I hope you guys liked the way it all came out as well! Let me know! *muah!* **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is Chapter 7 guys! Okay I will make this as short as possible so you can get reading!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. The more reviews I get, the faster I upload a new chapter because they give me motivation and drive. I love hearing feedback!**

**Thank you to the reviewers:**

**Janice93 - I loved Finn's one liners, they were so fun! I just love Drizzle...I thought it was a ridiculous name! (I think Quinn should have said yes to Drizzle and not to Beth! lol jk) Thank you so very much for commenting.**

**havenlystarrs - "Drizzle!" I am so glad everyone loved that! I did too! Thank you so much for the review!**

**Expendable Red Shirt - I am so glad you laughed throughout this chapter! (I hope I didn't get you in trouble...! haha) In the end, I am glad I got the giggles out of you because this secret (unfortunately) is no laughing matter. Thank you soooooo much! I love reading comments from new reviewers! I'd love to hear from you again about this chapter! Let me know how I did! :) **

**rooz33 - Great to see you reviewing again! Thank you for your amazingly kind words! ND Will be in this soon. Glee club starts back up in a week! and that's when they will come into the storyline.**

**Louise815 - Hi! Thank you for your review! Sorry it was confusing but I'm glad you liked it! It was a good kind of confusing this time, right? :)**

**Rori Potter - It is a mess! I hope this update was soon enough for you! :) Thanks for your comment!**

**klainetakemybreathaway - Thank you for just...everything! I am glad you liked the name thing. I appreciate you more than you know! :)**

**wintercrystal - Hey! Thank you so much for commenting! Cliffhangers are always the best, no?**

**lyokodreamer - Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! :) Thanks for reviewing! And yeah! Blaine finally figured it out? How will he take it? Read on!**

**GeorgieGirl999 - I feel sorry for Kurt too. I actually feel bad for all of them. Even Finn. I like Drizzle... ;) Thanks for the review! **

**Klaine-Angel504 - I loooooooooove your comment! Perfection?! You are too sweet! It made me smile and made my day! I re-read it like 20 times! haha Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**

**acciojubjubbird - haha I love this! Let them stare! Being a lunatic is fun! haha I am so glad that you loved the name confusion scene! That has been in my head from the beginning so the fact that everyone seems to be loving it just really makes my heart swell! :) I hope I updated quickly enough. Thank you so much for your continued reviews! I love seeing people comment on every chapter! Makes me feel like I know you guys! :)**

**lalaland1863 - I am so glad you loved it! Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Ouran-Lyoko-Girl - I loved that you quoted your favorite lines in the story! It felt great to know you laughed hard and loved the way I wrote it. The fact that you said you are a fan of my writing (and not just my story) just touched my heart so thank you very much! :)**

**A Reader - Thank you for the comment! I love Drizzle (Finn) too! His one liners were my favorite to write! I had the chaos scene in my head since I started this story and I always laughed when I would think about it so I am glad that other people are laughing at it too! :) **

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

_Drizzle. What a stupid name. _Kurt thought. _Who in their right mind would want to be called that? 'Hi. My name's Drizzle.' That sounds ridiculous! _

Kurt felt like he had been standing for hours. His back was still to Blaine, Finn was standing somewhere behind him, and Sebastian was still holding his arm in front of him. But Kurt couldn't face any of them. He just stood there, facing the wall, not saying a word.

"Kurt…" Blaine whimpered. No one was moving. It felt like the room was frozen still and all four of them were afraid to break it.

Kurt didn't know what to say…I mean how does someone even start a conversation like he was going to have to have? Kurt racked his brain for some kind of lie but he knew he was already in too deep. He was caught…found out…he was going to have to tell the truth. But figuring out how to tell the truth seemed even harder than coming up with a stupid lie.

Kurt knew that what he was about to reveal couldn't be done with words. It had to be done with actions. Actions were simple. Words got too messy. They got taken too seriously…they got taken too much like a joke…they came out wrong. But actions…they meant what they meant.

Kurt gently tugged his arm out of Sebastian's grip and slowly took off his glasses.

"Dude…" Finn warned from behind him. "What…?"

Kurt turned around to face Blaine. Finn's eyes were wide with worry and he was standing only a couple feet behind Blaine. Blaine wasn't crying anymore. He stood firmly, waiting for what he already knew to become reality. Blaine nodded his head, signaling to Kurt that he was ready to know. To _really _know. To _see._

Kurt slowly lifted his hand to his head and took off his wig, revealing himself to the room. Sebastian gasped from behind him.

"Chris?" Sebastian asked, coming around him and standing to face Kurt.

"No." Kurt said, looking over Sebastian's shoulder to Blaine. "My name is Kurt."

Blaine sighed and looked down. Kurt knew he was hurt. He knew that he didn't want it to be true. He knew that with all his heart he didn't want to know. But he did now. He knew. And Blaine was going to have to decide what to do with that information. On his own.

Sebastian looked confused. He truly did. He had no reason to think he was anyone else but Chris. He probably had no idea what was even going on. But he was about to.

"Kurt." Sebastian said slowly. "So his name _is _Finn?"

Kurt nodded. Finn waved to Sebastian and Kurt smiled at his brother. Even in the worst situations of his life, Finn knew how to bring him back to reality and out of his funk enough to think. All he had to do was wave and just…_be _himself. He was him. He wasn't anyone else. And Kurt could really learn from him.

"I am really confused…Kurt." Sebastian said, sitting down on the couch and putting his head in his hands.

Blaine looked up from his feet and met Kurt's eyes. "Hi."

Kurt was taken aback. It was so simple….yet so full of things yet said. "Hi."

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile…but not just that…he gave him hope. Kurt was glad to know that he hadn't lost Blaine forever. He hadn't lost his best friend…but he most likely was going to need time…time to think…time to adjust…time to…just time.

"Chris…I mean…Kurt." Sebastian said from the couch. "I would really like to know what is going on…please…?"

Kurt looked away from Blaine, breaking the moment, and nodded. He knew that Sebastian wanted the story. He wanted the truth. And so did Blaine.

Kurt walked up to Blaine, taking his face in his hands. Blaine stared up at Kurt, wonder in his eyes. He was truly beautiful. "Will you stay?"

Kurt held his breath, afraid of being rejected. Afraid that Blaine would slap him or punch him and storm out…their friendship over forever. But Blaine didn't answer. He just stepped out of Kurt's grasp and took a seat next to Sebastian.

Kurt's heart swelled. After everything that Kurt had put Blaine through…all the lying and the canceling…he was willing to listen…to hear him out.

Kurt grabbed Finn's arm and pulled him off to the side, out of earshot.

"Hey, Finn…thank you."

Finn looked at him. "For what?"

"For….just…being you." Kurt smiled.

Finn laughed. "Thanks…do you want me to stay?"

"Would you?" Kurt really needed someone to be there with him. He was feeling weak and ashamed and he could use someone to metaphorically lean on.

"Yeah. I always have your back, little brother."

Kurt hugged him. "Thank you so much. I am going to need all the support I can get to go back in there."

Finn wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder, turned him around, and led him back into the living room.

Blaine and Sebastian were quietly waiting. Still sitting…being patient.

Kurt stood in front of them.

"I –uh….I don't know where to start." Kurt began, awkwardly clearing his throat to buy some time till he could get his thoughts in order.

"Start at the beginning." Blaine offered quietly.

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath. "Two years ago I was performing on the streets for cash outside of some coffee shops so I could buy this amazing sweater from an online auction that I just couldn't afford-"

"Wait, that sweater that you talked about for like five months last year and when you got outbid you went into a three week depression?" Blaine asked, remembering back to the beginning of their Sophomore year. Kurt had been so excited about possibly being able to buy this sweater he wanted and he couldn't shut up about it. But Blaine loved seeing him excited and happy, so he had always tried to bring it up. "I didn't know you were singing on the street, though." Well, Kurt had always told him he _couldn't_ sing… or he at least hinted at it.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah I was. And yeah that was the sweater I was wanting. I totally forgot how extreme I got over that… Anyway, I was approached by a man named Jim-"

"Jim-Jim?" Sebastian interrupted.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, the same Jim that is currently my manager."

"So, he approached me and told me I had great talent but my look wasn't very…I guess whatever I looked like, didn't make me look likeable. He said he would love to sign me if I changed my look a little and he gave me his card. He said he didn't want me to change anything big, just a few tweaks. So, being me, I thought he meant my outfit."

Blaine laughed at that and it made Kurt's stomach flip.

Kurt smiled. "I changed my outfit, and looked up Jim and his company on Google and found that he had some credit so I knew it was safe going to visit with him. I didn't tell my dad because I was afraid it wouldn't work out and I didn't want him to get his hopes up for me. I called and made an appointment and then went down two weeks later to meet him. By then, I had lost the auction and so I really wanted to get through this meeting with good news. I needed it. But the entire meeting was pretty disappointing. He told me that it was my physical look, not my clothing that needed changing. He said I didn't have the 'it' factor and I wasn't relatable and memorable enough to be a star. I went home and cried for hours. When my dad got home, I told him everything and cried onto his lap. He supported me and said that he didn't want me to get plastic surgery or do anything drastic but he saw how much I wanted it so we thought it over for a while."

Blaine was staring at Kurt in a whole new light. He had had no idea that Kurt had been feeling like that and had been going through all that. How could he not have noticed back then that he was feeling low and not good enough?

"Kurt." Blaine spoke up, looking in his eyes, brimming with tears. "I am so sorry."

"Why?" Kurt was confused. He didn't want Blaine to feel bad for him. That wasn't the point of the story. The point was to tell him how he became "Chris".

"I just-I should have known how you were feeling back then." Blaine swallowed noisily. "I mean. I am your best friend. I know you better than almost anyone. I just should have known."

"Blaine. It wasn't your job to know." Kurt said quickly. "I promise you that! I just needed to sort it all out on my own."

Blaine nodded and Kurt took his non-verbal reply as him saying that he could continue.

"My dad woke me up in the middle of the night at around 4 am, talking a mile a minute about this crazy plan. He said that instead of changing my actual look, I should just add to my look. My dad threw a black wig and 'nerd-style' glasses at me and told me to try them out. When I stood up and looked in the mirror I couldn't believe how much of a different person I looked and felt. My dad and I came up with the name Chris after my grandpa's name and Colfer after my grandma's maiden name. We wanted to have my name have family relation but not so close that it would be easy to figure out."

Kurt took a deep breath and sat down on his living room floor. He pulled his knees into his chest and wrapped one arm around them, while he drew invisible drawings on the wood floor with his other one.

"My dad scheduled a meeting with him under my fake name. This time when I attended, he told me my look was great. But, he didn't know it was me underneath…and he still doesn't. He signed me…or well, actually he signed 'Chris Colfer' to his company and the rest is history."

Kurt looked up at Sebastian. He had been quiet this whole time. "I can't believe it." Sebastian snapped.

Kurt was hurt. "What?"

"I told you my every secret. Things no one else in my life knows. I trusted you and now I find out that you aren't even….you!" Sebastian had sat silent but now that he was started there was no stopping him.

"I'm sorry, Bas…" Kurt tried, but Sebastian wasn't having it.

"No. Don't." Sebastian stood up, towering over where Kurt was still sitting. "I didn't even want to tell you about my mother and her boyfriends. Did you know that? Then that night, under the bridge, we were so connected that I bore my soul to you and before I knew it, I had told you everything. But there was this huge weight lifted off of my shoulders. I was so emotional that night that I didn't even notice that you hadn't told me anything about your life. I just knew the basics."

Kurt was crying. He stood up and hugged Sebastian, who kept his arms at his sides.

"I am so sorry, Seb." Kurt sobbed into his chest. "I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I thought you would hate me."

"I don't hate you, Kurt. I never could." Sebastian gently pushed Kurt off of him. "I just- I think I need time to process all of this…okay?"

"Okay." Kurt gripped Sebastian's hands and as he walked towards the door, Kurt let his fingers slip through his…a tingle left where their presence once was. He wanted his best friend back in his arms the second he was gone. He felt like half his heart had been ripped out of his chest.

After staring at the door for a couple minutes, feeling very numb, Kurt turned to Blaine.

Blaine stood up. "So, Blaine. Are we good now? You know my secret. There is nothing separating us now. No more lying or cancelling. We can be us."

Kurt started walking toward Blaine but Blaine held up a hand. "I agree with Sebastian. I just need some time to let it sink in."

Kurt nodded. He knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. He knew Blaine was going to need some time. "Okay. I can respect that."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and leaned up to press his lips against Kurt's. A tear fell from Kurt's eye and fell on their joined lips.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow." Blaine whispered when he pulled back.

Kurt nodded, not trusting his voice.

Blaine left. Kurt felt truly alone as he heard their cars start up and his two best friends drive off.

Kurt touched his lips as he turned around and saw Finn staring at him.

"Woah, dude."

"Woah, indeed."

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING! WHAT DID YOU THINK? LOVE IT/HATE IT? LET ME KNOW IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW! WHILE YOU ARE AT IT, PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO FAVORITE/FOLLOW IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY! :) I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! *cyber kisses**muah!**cyber kisses***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heeeeeeeeey! :)**

**I would like to thank corpseladyinblack for being my 100th follower! Thank you! Also thank you to everyone else that has followed me! **

**Thank you so much to everyone that made a review! You guys inspire me so much! You mean the world to me! *muah!***

**Rori Potter - Can I ask you a question? You tend to write "Oh wow" or "Wow" for reviews all the time but I'm not sure if that's a good "wow" or not... I really appreciate you reviewing I just want to make sure you are enjoying the story! :) Thank you so much!**

**veronica2shoes - Thank you so much for reviewing! I am so happy that you are "loving it"! :)**

**TheOne98 - I am so glad that you like my story! It means the world! Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**lyokodreamer - Here it is! Thank you for your continued support! It makes me so happy! I am glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!**

**Louise815 - I'm glad it was a good kind of confusing! ;) Blaine does want to know about the fake boyfriend thing with Sebastian. It comes up a little in this chapter but it will be touched a little more coming up in future chapters as well. Thank you! :)**

**Klaine-Angel504 - This comment made my day! Thank you so much! I kept re-reading it and my smile got bigger each time I read it. HAHA Thank you so much! :)**

**rooz33 - I'm glad you were still reading. I'm sorry you were sick! I hope you are feeling better now! *cyber hug* Thank you so much for your compliment about me being a good writer...it made me so happy! I love hearing your ideas and hopes for future episodes! I will keep them in mind as I continue writing! Thank you so much for your review! **

**Ouran-Lyoko-Girl - You will see how they react in this chapter...I think you'll like it! Thank you so much for the review! *big fat slobbery cyber kiss* **

**Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter - I am so glad that you love this story! "Perfect" is such a compliment so thank you bunches! :)**

**acciojubjubbird - Thank you for everything! Your comments always make me smile so thank you! I love my Sebastian too. I am glad others like him. Furt is my favorite! On the show and in my story! :) I hope you like this chapter! **

**Janice93 - Yeah. I figured that it would be stupid to have him continue to lie. It was so obvious that he couldn't really lie anymore. It was out and he had to be honest about it. I think you will really like this chapter! I hope so anyway... :)**

**Skullgirl808 - Thank you so much for your review! :) It means the world!**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! IT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED! NOW ONTO READING CHAPTER EIGHT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters!**

* * *

Kurt groaned and fell onto his back on the couch.

"I don't know how to tell you this, bro…but you kind of have a mess here." Finn commented.

Kurt looked up at Finn "Why thank you, Finn. That helps a bunch." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Finn apologized.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He, like Finn said, had a mess that he really needed to clean up…fast. He couldn't just let them take their time, like he promised them, because it could make him go crazy. He had to talk to them quickly…the sooner the better.

Kurt sat up. "Hey Finn, do you have any advice…at all? I'm desperate at this point…I don't…I don't… know what to do." Kurt started to sob and put his head in his hands.

Finn went over and sat next to Kurt. He took his hand and began to trace soothing circles on Kurt's back. "Hey."

Kurt stopped crying and looked up at his step-brother.

"You are going to fix this." Finn promised. "You will. Now let's just think for a second. When is the best time to talk to them?"

Kurt wiped his nose on the back of his hand and sniffled. "In private?"

"Okay…" Finn chuckled. "A bit more specific…"

"In a place where we both feel safe and-" Kurt abruptly stood up. "Finn! You are a genius!"

Finn smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah…gotta go!" Kurt grabbed his jacket and his keys and ran out the door.

"Hey." Burt said, coming down the stairs. "What just happened down here? I was asleep and heard people yelling and that woke me up. I didn't want to interfere so I waited till I thought it was over…so what happened?"

"Kurt told." Finn stated. "He told his secret."

Burt's eyes grew wide. "He told? Who? How?"

"Blaine and Sebastian." Finn stated. "Blaine started figuring it out and then everyone got really confused about everyone's names and then…I don't know. He just took off his disguise and showed the room he was Kurt."

Burt shook his head and sat down on his recliner. "Wow."

Finn nodded. "Yeah. It was a big mess."

Burt looked up. "I'll bet…where's Kurt now?"

Finn shook his head. "I don't know. He just took off…I think he is going to talk to one of them."

"Okay." Burt stood up and began to head back upstairs. "If you are still awake and you see him when he gets home, let me know. I want to talk to him about all of this."

Kurt drove for what felt like miles. The radio was off and the windows were rolled all the way down. Kurt was driving on a road that was straight for miles, the wind pounding in his ears. He didn't want to think. He just needed to get there. He knew he would be there. He needed to be. Kurt leaned closer to the driver's window, causing the wind to pound harder into his left ear.

_Don't think. Just get there. He'll be there. He will._

Kurt drove for another hour and found himself in a little grass area outside of Los Angeles. He looked around him. It looked just like he had remembered. The air was cool but the familiarity of the place was so powerful that it warmed him quickly. In the distance was a river, the water glistening under the moonlight and tall grasses surrounding its banks. To the right, was a small field of grass covered in beautiful flowers of all different colors. But, his destination was to the left. Kurt followed a small trail through some trees, ducking and weaving, before he came to the area he needed to be at. There, just where he knew he would be, was Sebastian…under that bridge from so many months ago.

Kurt sighed and slowly approached.

Sebastian heard him but didn't turn around.

Kurt sighed and broke the silence. "I knew you'd be here."

"I knew you'd find me." Sebastian replied simply. "I knew you'd come looking for me here."

Kurt sat down next to him and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

Sebastian obviously wanted to talk. If he didn't he wouldn't have shown up to a place where he knew Kurt would go to find him.

"I just-" Sebastian turned to him, causing Kurt to lift his head up off of his shoulder. "I just really wish you would have told me…the last time we were here."

Kurt nodded. "I know. Sebastian, believe me I know. It was just so new to me then that I was too scared to tell anybody. I barely knew how to handle the secret myself, let alone letting other people in on it. But I truly am sorry, Seb. For back then and for today. I don't want to lose my best friend…I _can't_ lose my best friend."

Sebastian lunged into Kurt's arms, hugging him close. It was a long hug that had Kurt wanting to melt into the embrace. He missed his best friend. He really had. And they had only been away from each other for a few hours.

"I…I guess I just wanted to feel like this."

Kurt looked at Sebastian, confusion written clearly on his face.

"Feel like what?"

Sebastian smiled. "I wanted to feel as close to you as you did to me that last night we were here. This bridge represents me letting go and me feeling connected to someone. I just wanted to be equal….and now that you have shared to me your biggest secret…I feel like we are closer now…"

Kurt hugged Sebastian to his chest. "I love you so much, Seb!"

"I love you too, Kurt."

They stayed quiet for a long time as they lay on their backs and watched the stars. Kurt thought about the last time he was here with Sebastian. They had met at acting class a few weeks prior and one night after class ended, they decided to go for a late night drive. They drove until they left the city. Once they had started getting tired, they pulled over and parked near a field of grass next to a river. They walked through the grass and wandered through the trees until they had found this bridge. Sebastian had marveled to Kurt how beautiful the bridge was to him. He talked of a metaphorical bridge in his own life that he really needed to get over. Kurt had only known Sebastian for a few weeks but they had grown close pretty fast. They were practically best friends and Kurt reassured Sebastian that he could tell him anything. It took some coaxing, but soon Sebastian was spilling his every thought and every story about his mother and her parade of abusive boyfriends and their crazy drinking habits and then he was lifting up his shirt and showing Kurt the bruises. Kurt had insisted right away that they talk to somebody but Sebastian begged Kurt not to. He said it would only make things worse. Kurt listened to him and things eventually stopped. Sebastian showing him his bruises earlier that day was definitely a wakeup call that things were starting up again…if they ever had truly stopped.

"Is Blaine okay?"

Kurt snapped out of his memories and turned on his side to face Sebastian. "What?"

"I said is Blaine okay?" Sebastian repeated, turning just his head to look at Kurt. "It's obvious from the way you two were acting that you really care about each other. He didn't seem to take it that badly…but I don't know what was said after I left."

Kurt sighed and flopped onto his back. "He will come around I think."

Sebastian nodded. "But you care about him."

"Yeah. I do. We were…uh…sort of together before this whole thing came about…"

Sebastian's eyes grew wide. "Oh my gosh! Kurt I'm so sorry! That must have been so hard what you did tonight!"

Kurt nodded, swallowing back the tears.

"I'm so sorry you had to do that."

Sebastian reached his hand out and grabbed Kurt's. Kurt smiled at Sebastian. He was glad he had his friend back. His best friend.

"So does that mean I am off of fake boyfriend duty?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Sebastian laughed. "So what's the story?"

"We broke up because of some reason I will make up on the spot if someone asks. And then if and when Blaine is ready to forgive me…he will create an alter ego persona and be my new boyfriend that I can take on set with me."

"Good plan." Sebastian smiled.

"I thought so."

"It truly is sad though."

"What?" Kurt sat up and turned to Sebastian.

Sebastian sat up and mirrored Kurt. "That our tryst as fake boyfriends is over so soon."

"Why?"

"Because. That kiss…wooh! That kiss was hot!" Sebastian laughed as Kurt shoved him and stood up.

"You wish."

"Oh you know it was."

Kurt shook his head. He truly loved being best friends with Sebastian. They were already back to how they used to be. He felt at home as he chased Sebastian over the bridge and through the grassy fields. He felt comfortable and he felt like he could breathe again. Now all he had to do was get Blaine back. As his boyfriend or as just his friend he didn't care at the moment. But he needed him back in his life…the sooner the better.

Kurt had managed to sneak into the house, knowing that Finn and Burt were waiting for him, without them hearing and slip into bed. He really didn't want to talk about tonight with anyone yet. He just wanted to get some sleep before he hopefully talked to Blaine the next day at school. Now if he could just calm down his mind enough to sleep…

Monday morning Kurt was more nervous for school than ever before. He got dressed, brushed his teeth, and ate breakfast in a daze. His dad was already at work, Finn had gotten to school early for a project, and Carole had gone in to the hospital for a 3 am shift so Kurt had the house to himself.

His thoughts kept going back and forth from Sebastian's incredible reaction last night under the bridge and Blaine's future reaction yet to be revealed. Kurt was scared to be rejected and scared that Blaine would not talk to him or wouldn't even be there.

Kurt decided to get to school a little early in case Blaine was already there. Most likely, if Blaine wanted to talk to him, he would be at school early. When Kurt turned the corner to head to his locker, he saw Blaine already standing there, waiting just as Kurt had guessed. Kurt smiled as he approached.

"Hey."

Blaine smiled. "Hi."

There was a small silence where neither of them knew what to say. They just kept staring at each other, their eyes roaming over every detail of the others' face. Kurt stared at Blaine's eyes, trying to figure out if they gave any hints to how Blaine was feeling.

Finally Blaine spoke up. "Can we talk?"

Kurt nodded, still unable to speak, as Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the choir room. Glee club still hadn't started up for the year yet so there were no chairs or music stands in sight, just the open floor and a blank white board.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You know what I want to talk about, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head. "I mean specifically…what do you want to say?"

Blaine thought long and hard for a way to begin. "I guess…I just want to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why you kept it from me? Why you thought it was okay to live a secret life and not tell your best friend?"

Kurt could tell Blaine was mad. But now so was Kurt. This was _his _life not _Blaine's. _He didn't need to tell him _anything!_

"Okay, look. I didn't tell you because it was MY secret. It was MY life. It didn't have anything to do with you."

"Yes it did!" Blaine said quickly before Kurt could finish his thought. "You canceled on me time after time and you lied to me about what you were doing and you left me by myself when I needed a best friend the most! You were never around!"

Kurt's flame went out. He felt awful. He was such a terrible best friend. He couldn't believe Blaine felt this way about him…his own best friend felt like he was alone and Kurt hadn't even noticed.

"I'm so sorry Blaine." Kurt barely got out. His voice was so quiet he could barely even hear it himself.

"Yeah me too."

Kurt closed his eyes, fighting back the tears. "But Blaine, things can be different now that you know!" Kurt needed his best friend. He couldn't lose him! He had just told him the biggest secret of his life! Blaine couldn't leave him now that he knew!

"But how does me knowing change _anything_ Kurt?" Blaine yelled at him, making Kurt recoil into himself. "So now you won't lie to me about where you are and now I'll know why you cancel on me but we will still be the same. Me knowing won't change anything."

"You were the one that begged me to tell you. You were the one that stormed out on me that first night we kissed because I couldn't tell you what I was doing all weekend. You said you needed to know and now that you do know you say it doesn't change anything?!"

Blaine looked down. "Look all I'm saying is it won't be different and I should have known that."

"But it will be different…you can make a disguise and come with me and when I have an hour between events you can come over and hang out. It will be different, Blaine!"

Blaine looked at him. "You want me to make up a Hollywood persona? Why?"

"So you can be my boyfriend in real life AND in Hollywood."

Blaine frowned. "But Chris already has a boyfriend. He is dating Sebastian. I saw the Ellen interview."

"Well…" Kurt said, stepping closer to Blaine. "Chris broke up with Sebastian."

Blaine stared at Kurt. "He did? Why?"

Kurt laughed. "Because it was never real."

"It wasn't? Those kissing pictures looked pretty passionate."

Kurt took another step closer to Blaine. "It was all for show. I told a castmate that I had a boyfriend – you – and he said he wanted to meet him but since you didn't know my secret, I asked Sebastian to play boyfriend. It took some convincing but he eventually agreed."

"But why did you guys 'break up' now?"

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's face in his hands. "Because now that you know, I want you as my boyfriend. In real life AND in Hollywood. But only if and when you feel comfortable."

Blaine smiled up at Kurt. "Okay."

"Okay?" Kurt asked, looking for clarification.

"Okay. I'll be your boyfriend."

"You will?!"

"I will." Blaine laughed.

Kurt pulled Blaine's face to his own and their lips collided. Kurt breathed into the kiss, their lips moving together so perfectly. Kurt separated his lips, letting Blaine slip his tongue in to brush against Kurt's own. Their bodies pressed up against each other and Kurt let out a small moan into Blaine's mouth, causing the hair to stand up on Blaine's arms.

"Oh!" Said a voice from the doorway. Blaine and Kurt jumped apart and looked towards the voice.

"Rachel?"

"Kurt…Blaine?" Rachel looked between the two before sprinting towards them and engulfing them in a huge hug. "I have missed you guys so much! I hate that we don't have any classes together! But, Glee is starting soon and then we can hang out all the time!"

Rachel pulled back and smiled at the pair. They looked like a hot mess. Their hair was all over the place and their lips were slightly swollen. Rachel laughed.

"You two look…" Rachel paused, the reality of the two of them sinking in. "Oh my gosh you guys are _together_ together!"

Kurt laughed and looked over at Blaine who was smiling back.

"Yes. We are." Kurt said, reaching out and taking Blaine's hand.

Rachel squealed. "Tell me everything! How did it happen? When did it happen? How far have you guys gotten…"

Kurt laughed and smiled fondly at Blaine as Rachel babbled on. They were going to get through this. He knew it.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? Please review, favorite, and follow! :) You have no idea how much I love you guys! Until next time...*muah!***


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you everyone for reviewing on my last chapter! It is currently 3:30 AM so I am going to do individual review replies for chapter 8 AND 9 on my next chapter release because I have to go to sleep! I needed to put this up now because I work from 9-5:30 tomorrow so I wouldn't be able to put it up until after that...and I wanted you guys to get it earlier since it has been a little longer than usual since my last update...so I hope you enjoy! I am losing sleep for you wonderful people! But it is so worth it!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

Sebastian didn't have any classes today so he had gone out to a local café and gotten some coffee and breakfast with a friend from one of his classes. He walked up his front stoop and stepped inside his house. He groaned as he opened the door and saw his mom passed out on the living room couch. Sebastian slammed the door as loud as he could but his mom didn't even stir. Sebastian couldn't believe that she had done this again. He dropped his jacket on the floor next to the couch where his mom was unconscious and walked toward the bathroom.

He was about to open the door when a man walked out. He was tall and husky. His brown hair was balding and his green eyes were bloodshot. He was wearing a white tank and grey sweatpants that were covered in brown soot. The man smelled of body odor and beer. Blaine tried not to look repulsed as the man grunted and shoved Sebastian's shoulder as he passed him.

Sebastian let out the breath he had been holding and ventured into the bathroom to wash his face. He tried to calm himself down. The man was probably going to go into the living room and pass out like his mother. Sebastian closed his eyes and splashed his face with water. He dried off his face with a washcloth and took a few deep breaths before opening the door.

Standing in front of him, blocking his way out, was the man from before. Sebastian was instantly frightened. He was blocked in and had nowhere to go. He didn't know what to do. He had never seen this man before…it was a new boyfriend than the one from a few days ago. Sebastian paused for what he knew would be coming...it always did.

The man stood, glaring at him. He didn't say anything and it just made it worse. Sebastian felt uncomfortable and completely vulnerable. The man took a step forward, staggering. He steadied himself, putting his hand on the wall before lunging at Sebastian.

"F*ggot!" the man yelled over and over as he hit Sebastian in the stomach, the arms, the chest…making sure, like the others, to hit the areas that are usually covered up by clothing.

The first blow was the worst. Sebastian had been anticipating it. But after the first one, he knew to numb it out. He had to think about other things. So he thought about Kurt. He thought about two nights ago when he and Kurt had talked under the bridge and chased each other through the field. He loved that Kurt was his best friend. Kurt knew him better than anyone else. And even when they had gone months without talking, they would pick back up like they had never been apart. Kurt knew everything about Sebastian. He knew things that Sebastian would never admit to himself. Sebastian knew that Kurt's dad had wanted them to be together…or he at least expected it. But Sebastian didn't feel that way for Kurt and Kurt didn't feel that way for Sebastian. No matter how close they got, it was always in friendship. They sometimes cuddled or kissed each other on the cheek but it was never meant in any way other than being close friends. They had discussed it multiple times and they both felt the same way. And now that Kurt had Blaine and Sebastian had a new friend (and potential boyfriend…hopefully) in his life, and since they had talked through how they felt for one another, they felt comfortable enough to just be themselves and act how they want without misjudging the other's actions.

The man hit Sebastian in the gut, harder than the others, causing him to buckle and fall to the ground. That is usually where the abuse ended but this man was determined. He kicked at Sebastian, continuing the abuse and slurs. Eventually, Sebastian passed out, numbness taking over.

* * *

Kurt wasn't going to school because he had a full day of filming. He was not looking forward to explaining about Chris' "break up" to Sam and Anna. He had texted Blaine to let him know he was filming all day so he knew not to expect him. They were going to hang out after Kurt got home from set and Kurt was so happy that they were almost back to normal.

Kurt was getting ready as quickly as he could. He had overslept so he was running on adrenaline at this point. Kurt threw on his wig and glasses and grabbed his light black leather jacket on the way out the door.

When Burt pulled up to set, Kurt hopped out and ran into the building. He got to set just as the director was gathering everyone around to discuss the first scene of the day to be filmed. Kurt looked around the room and spotted Sam and Anna talking at the back of the group. He wanted to face them sooner rather than later.

The director handed out the sheet that listed the scenes to be filmed in order. There were three scenes on the list and the only one Kurt was in was the second one. Kurt found his dad and told him the schedule. They had some time so Burt went to Craft Services and Kurt went to find Sam and Anna.

Sam was in the first scene, but Anna was watching off set.

"Hey." Kurt said, approaching her.

"Hey, Chris!"

Anna smiled at him but quickly turned her attention back to the actors on set. Kurt looked each over, wondering who she was watching. There were a few good looking guys that he could see but when they all went to one side, her gaze didn't follow them.

"What's up?" Kurt tried, wanting to know what was on her mind.

"Oh not much…just watching the scene. This scene is my favorite of the episode."

Kurt was shocked. She wasn't staring at a guy, she just liked the scene. "Why?"

"I think this scene really shows the audience the core of our show. It shows the heart. These guys were all from different social circles and now they are put in this situation where they have to work together and are forced to put aside their differences. Each person has a unique talent that no one else has. Everyone is valuable and everyone is needed in some way. I just love it."

Kurt stared. "Uh…wow. You've really thought about this haven't you?"

Anna nodded. "So what's been going on in your life?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Not much…Sebastian and I broke up." Kurt was relieved it was out. He wanted to let them know as soon as he could because he wanted to bring Blaine on set. But, he needed to wait a little bit. He didn't want to look like a tool…

Anna put her hand on Kurt's arm. "Oh Chris! I'm so sorry! What happened?"

"I'm okay…but thank you." Kurt said, purposefully ignoring the last question.

"But what happened? Everything seemed so good when he was on set."

Kurt internally groaned. "It's kind of personal…I'd rather not get into it."

Anna retreated her hand like Kurt's arm had all of a sudden burned her. "I'm so sorry Chris! Of course! It is none of my business."

Kurt gave her a small smile.

"Are you guys still friends?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. We just couldn't be together anymore."

Anna hugged Kurt and then gave his hand a squeeze. She smiled. "Good. That's always important. Staying friends is so smart."

She turned her attention back to set and Kurt decided to go find his dad at Craft Services before his scene started.

* * *

Sebastian woke up two hours later, right where he had fallen. He slowly got up and limped to the living room. His mom was awake and staring at the television… that was off.

_Perfect!_ Sebastian thought. _She forgot to take her meds because I wasn't home._

He stumbled back into the bathroom and opened the mirror and grabbed her pills. Sebastian's mom had severe depression. It came in waves. Ever since his dad left them, she sank lower and lower into such a dark depression that Sebastian almost had to do everything for her. She never left the house unless she was bar hopping and picking up random drunkards as her way of self medicating.

Sebastian went into the kitchen and filled a glass cup with tap water and brought it out to his mom. He sat on the couch cushion beside his mom and opened the bottle of pills, pouring out the right amount, and then screwing the lid back on.

"Hey mom." Sebastian said gently. "You need to take your pills."

His mom didn't move, just kept staring at the black tv screen. Sebastian reached out and cupped her chin, turning her head to face him. Her eyes were cloudy but slowly they cleared and her face registered Sebastian in front of her.

"Sebas-" she croaked out.

Sebastian shushed her and told her to open her mouth. She obeyed and he put the pills into her mouth before putting the glass of water to her lips and helping her swallow by gently rubbing her neck.

Once she swallowed them, Sebastian turned the tv on and picked something happy and uplifting…a funny children's cartoon with bright colors came onto the screen and he left it on that channel. His mom turned away from him to look at the television. Sebastian got up and started to prepare grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch.

Once they were done, he brought them out into the living room with a glass of cranberry juice for his mother and a glass of skim milk for himself.

His mother looked up at him. "Y-you take such g-good care of m-me." She whispered hoarsely.

Sebastian sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Just eat, mom."

She nodded and took a bite. They ate in silence for a while when his mom spoke up.

"How h-have you been s-so-son?" Sebastian froze mid bite. His mom had never shown much interest in his life…especially when it comes to how he is feeling.

"I've been good mom."

The corner of his mom's lips turned up just the slightest and it gave Sebastian hope. Maybe his mom would get better after all. Then maybe she would stop all this drinking and pull herself out of this deep depression and become happier. It was all he wanted for his mom.

* * *

"CUT!"

"Ugh! Chris!"

"That was not my fault!"

"Yes it was! What kind of lead in was that?!"

"Boys! This is not productive!"

"Shut up, Anna!"

"Sam! Don't talk to her like that!"

"Hey!" The director yelled. "Take ten and then we are starting back with this scene…so figure it out!"

The three took off in different directions to cool off. Kurt huffed as he sat down, not happy with how this scene was turning out. He was trying to give a good lead in to Sam but Kurt had to walk on uneven boulders as he said his lines. It was difficult. He couldn't lead Sam in as well as he would like. But once he got through his lines, Sam wouldn't remember his line and then would blame Kurt because it took him so long to say his line that he forgot his own line when it came turn. It was such a stupid excuse!

Anna came over and tried to apologize for Sam but Kurt wouldn't accept it from anyone but him.

They got back onto the sound stage and tried the scene a few more times. There were more mess-ups and more line flubs but eventually they got through it and the last "CUT!" was called and Kurt was free to go home. Kurt decided not to tell Sam about the break up yet. If Anna ended up telling him that would be fine, but he just wanted to get home at this point. He was exhausted and couldn't wait to hang out with Blaine.

Kurt texted Blaine that he was heading home from set, so he could come over any time. Kurt was very excited for Blaine to come over and was glad he decided to give him a second chance. It felt so freeing to hang out with Blaine and Sebastian now that they knew his secret.

* * *

Sebastian cleaned the two plates and cups and then headed to his bedroom. He put up a brave front for his mom but the second he walked into his room, the aches and pains had him collapsing onto his bed. Sebastian quietly moaned as he gripped his stomach. He lay on his bed for what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes before stripping of his clothes and standing in front of his mirror, searching for the new bruises.

He noticed that the old bruises were still there but they had yellowed. The new bruises were a deep purple and some were almost black. They looked really bad. Luckily all of them could be hidden by clothing.

Sebastian really needed Kurt. He needed to cuddle up with him and let Kurt make him forget. Kurt knew how to deal with him when he was this vulnerable. Sebastian remembered that Kurt said he was going to be on set all day and then Blaine was coming over after. Sebastian decided that he could wait till Blaine was surely gone before going over to Kurt's. He didn't want to interrupt their alone time while they were still getting things worked out. Sebastian walked past his now sleeping mother and into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of frozen peas out of the freezer and held them to the deep bruises in his abdomen, sighing when they numbed the horrid pain.

* * *

Blaine's mouth crashed onto Kurt's. Kurt grabbed Blaine's waist and backed them up till the back of his knees hit his bed. Blaine fell on top of Kurt and then rolled over till Kurt was hovering above Blaine. Blaine opened his mouth as Kurt's tongue slipped in. Blaine brought his hand slowly down Kurt's back until it landed on his butt and he squeezed, causing Kurt to moan into his mouth. Blaine groaned and rolled them over. Blaine moved his mouth from Kurt's and started sucking at his neck.

"Oh Blaine!" Kurt yelled as pleasure soared through his veins. Blaine grinded down on Kurt, the friction causing both of their jeans to tighten.

"Blai-!" Kurt was a mess but he didn't care.

"Oh!" Blaine returned. "Yeah…Chris!"

Kurt pushed Blaine off of him. "What?"

"What what?"

Kurt shook his head. "Chris?!"

Blaine nodded. "I wanted to see how it felt. You know how I have always been attracted to Chris! He is my celebrity crush! I wanted to see what it felt like to call out his name…your name!"

Blaine leaned down and pressed light kisses to Kurt's face and whispered. "You should go put on your wig and glasses…"

Kurt shoved Blaine again. "I cannot believe you!"

Blaine groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Am I annoying you, Blaine? I'm sorry! But my boyfriend just asked me to dress up as my Hollywood persona while we make out in my bed! I understand that you think that Chris is hot, but the only difference between me and Chris is a wig and a pair of glasses. Chris is hot to you only because he is a celebrity and he is famous. And that hurts Blaine! I feel like you don't like me for…_me_ anymore!"

Blaine just stared at Kurt, not knowing what to say.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Kurt ran down to get it, glad for the distraction.

He opened the door and found Sebastian clutching a bag of peas to his stomach, clearly in pain.

"Kurt…I need you."

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE MY DAY SO MUCH BETTER AND KEEP ME MOTIVATED! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HERE IS CHAPTER 10! GUYS I AM SO SORRY! I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAVE POSTED...BUT ONE OF THE COOLING FANS IN MY LAPTOP BROKE AND MY LAPTOP OVERHEATED. IT HAS BEEN IN THE SHOP FOR A WEEK...BUT I HAVE IT BACK NOW AND I AM SO EXCITED TO BE BACK AND WRITING FOR YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR COMMENTS ON CHAPTERS 8 & 9! (THIS WILL BE REALLY LONG SO SORRY...)**

**FIRST, CHAPTER EIGHT REVIEWS: **

**Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter - Thank you so much for your kind words! It means so much! I am so glad you liked the chapter!**

**Louise815 - I am looking forward to writing Hollywood Blaine! (Yes you got his Hollywood name right...I know I'm kind of obvious...but I want to stick with the pattern...lol) I can't wait to write more Rachel! I'm glad you liked her little part. Thank you so much for commenting! I always look forward to hearing from you!**

**acciojubjubbird - I am glad they are okay too. I am so glad people are liking Rachel...she will be back soonish! I wish klisses happened more on the show too! :'( (Yes that will be his name...is it good that I'm predictable? lol) Great to hear from you again!**

**RENTlaVieBoheme - OH MY GOSH! When I saw that I had 69 comments I literally kept refreshing the page, waiting for the 70th comment because I was thinking the same thing! I laughed out loud when I read your comment! Thank you so much! *cyber hug!***

**Rori Potter - I'm glad they are good "wow"'s! Thank you so much for the comment!**

**Ouran-Lyoko-Girl - I am glad you like Sebastian. I hated him in the show but I fell in love with a lot of people's Sebastian's in FF so I wanted to make him likeable! I can't wait for Hollywood Blaine! *cyber kiss!* (It's like I have to do it now...lol)**

**lyokodreamer - *happy dance!* Yeah! Thank you so much for reading and commenting! It means the world to me! *heart***

**rooz33 - OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I want to try and address everything you said since you took the time to write it all! Thank you so much for the compliments and I am so glad you love it! I will not shrug off the Sebastian abuse storyline. He will be happy but it will take some time. Kurt and even Blaine and Burt will help out with him. I love Kurtbastian friendship so I really want to highlight their friendship in this story. Thank you for being awesome too! He could be on Ellen again but it will have to be in probably a few months worth of story since it would be odd to be on the same talk show twice so soon (even though I know it has happened before...). I am really not perfect but thank you sooooooooooo much! You are too much! (but I secretly love it! lol) Blaine and Sebastian will become jealous of each other and how much TIME they spend with Kurt...but not the relationship parts as much...Seb and Kurt really are just friends, but that doesn't mean it stops Blaine from realizing how close they are. Kurt has no ill intention though. And neither does Sebas. I like jealous Blaine too! There might be a little more people knowing at school but not unitl Blaine in Hollywood is old news. Blaine will help Kurt through it. *biggest cyber hug ever!* **

**DracoUDanced - Thank you so much for your comment! I love new reviewers! :)**

**Skullgirl808 - Blaine is not an HP addict so much like in other fics...I might add that in somewhere but I was never AVPM fan... I didn't know about Darren till he was on Glee...(I know I know I'm sorry!) But I hope you like where the story is going! (Blaine's Hollywood name will follow a similar pattern as others...hint hint)**

**Janice93 - You literally took Blaine's Hollywood name and look right out of my mind! haha Thank you for reviewing again! Love hearing from you!**

**CHAPTER NINE REVIEWS:**

**Janice93 - I am glad you liked Sebas' story! I was unsure at first but I wanted to give depth to his character. I have had the "Chris" thing in my mind for forever! Glad you liked! Thank you for commenting!**

**OneShotMarvel - I love Kurtbastian in this too. I don't have any plans to make them a couple but who knows I guess...Blaine and Kurt will discuss things a little in this next chapter. I am so glad to hear what you thought of Blaine saying "Chris" and I love that you like Sebastian! Sebastian will have some struggles (which makes for great Kurtbastian scenes...and jealous Blaine in future chapters) but he will be happy eventually.**

**lyokodreamer - Yeah...Blaine wasn't thinking...it will be brought up...thank you for commenting!**

**Glambition - Yeah sorry for the mistake (I tend to writed Blaine for Sebastian a lot because Blaine is easier and faster to type...I guess I missed that oen! Sorry!) I am so glad you love this story! It means the world! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**Louise815 - Thank you for the review! Great to see you comment on each chapter! I love it! It makes my day! *hugs!***

**Rori Potter - 'What a mess' indeed! They talk about it a little here! Thank you for the comment!**

**Ouran-Lyoko-Girl - I definitely think that Kurtbastian friendship will be the steady 'relationship' in this fic. Klaine will have it's ups and downs like any relationship. But Kurt's friendship with Sebas will stay pretty constant. (I feel like in general relationships come and go but friends are forever)...but don't worry Klaine are going to be okay! haha I'm so glad you loved this chapter! And I hope you like this next one as well!**

**Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter - Yeah...thanks for the comment! :)**

**Skullgirl808 - It's not Seb's dad, it's Seb's moms random bf's. But yeah, poor Sebas indeed. I agree that Blaine was really rude! It will be talked about a little here! Enjoy and thank you! :)**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR COMMENTS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER! :) *CYBER HUGS AND KISSES TO ALL!***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Kurt gasped as Sebastian stumbled into his living room. Kurt stood frozen, not sure what to do. Sure Sebastian had come to him before, but never in this bad of a condition. Kurt watched as Sebastian made his way to the couch. Kurt closed his front door and Sebastian fell onto the couch, grunting as he gripped his side.

Finally, Kurt found the energy to speak. "Sebastian!" Kurt sat down next to him, moving his hands around Sebastian's body, but not quite touching it, trying to figure out what to do.

Blaine came running down the stairs. "What's going on?"

Sebastian looked between Blaine and Kurt. "I'm so sorry! I thought I waited long enough before coming over."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and saw how Blaine hesitated on the last step. He really didn't want Blaine to stay any longer but knew he would probably need help with Sebastian.

"You waited in this condition?!" Kurt shrieked while Sebastian nodded.

"I didn't want to interrupt your alone time together. I'm fine, really."

"You really didn't interrupt anything." Kurt grumbled as he tore his gaze from Blaine.

Sebastian looked confused for a second but it was instantly replaced by pain.

"Okay… Blaine, get Sebastian an ice pack from the freezer in the kitchen."

Blaine stalled for a second before heading into the kitchen to grab the ice pack. Kurt helped Sebastian out of his shirt while he grabbed the bag of now thawed peas from Sebastian's hand.

"I'll go throw these away. They are probably bad now." Kurt got up off the couch and headed into the kitchen.

Blaine was rummaging in the freezer when he heard Kurt behind him. "Hey Kurt I can't find the ice packs…."

Kurt groaned and threw the peas away before helping Blaine find them. After removing over half of the contents in the freezer, Kurt found the ice packs. As he was heading out with them Blaine grabbed his arm.

"Kurt. We need to talk about this."

Kurt kept his back to Blaine, tears stinging his eyes. He didn't want to talk about how his boyfriend was more into making out with his celebrity persona than himself. He felt used and worthless. He was Kurt, not Chris. Not at home anyway. At home he wanted to be himself and feel comfortable. He was Kurt and he was not going to dress up as Chris to make out…no matter how big of a crush Blaine had on him.

Kurt slowly turned around, tears gone, anger taking over. "Right now, Blaine, I have to help my best friend who is bleeding and bruised and emotionally damaged. HE is my priority right now. NOT the fact that you want to make out with Chris."

Kurt jerked his arm out of Blaine's grasp and stormed into the living room. Blaine stood there stunned. It was a spur of the moment thing, suggesting he dress as Chris. He hadn't thought about how it would make Kurt feel. He felt bad….but another part of him still wanted to make out with a Chris. Was he a bad person because of it?

"Blaine!" He heard Kurt yell from the living room.

Blaine entered to see Sebastian with his shirt off and instantly felt sick to his stomach. Kurt was trying to nurse the wounds but they were now bleeding…the scabs that had closed over them broken open. Blaine knelt down beside Kurt, put the ice packs to Sebastian's bruises, and started helping Kurt where directed.

After what seemed like an hour of cleaning and taping, a car door slammed shut in the driveway.

Sebastian jerked up, causing a hiss of pain to escape his lips and the ice packs to fall to the ground. "No-no one can s-see me like…this."

Kurt nodded. "Blaine, help him up the stairs and into my room. I'll distract my dad and Carole."

Blaine quickly stood up and grabbed Sebastian around the shoulders, letting him lean all of his weight onto him. They slowly made their way to the stairs and started to climb. Kurt darted to the front door and ran out to meet his dad and Carole at their car. They had been grocery shopping so Kurt had an excuse to go out and help them.

"Hey dad what did you buy?" Kurt asked, bouncing down the front steps to help them carry things in.

"I'll show you when we get inside." Burt said, heading for the door.

"Or…" Kurt jumped in front of his dad, taking the bag in Burt's left hand and digging around to see its contents…stalling for time. "…you could show me now."

Burt laughed. "Okay, kiddo."

Once Burt showed him everything they bought and Kurt acted excited about everything, he decided it was enough time and he sprinted into the house and up to his room.

Blaine had Sebastian lying in the middle of his bed while Blaine was standing awkwardly off to the side, looking uncomfortable.

Kurt pulled the covers down and helped Sebastian put his legs under the comforter. Once Sebastian was fully submerged in the covers, he was asleep. Kurt almost laughed except for the fact that the reason he was so tired was that he had gone through so much pain and agony in the past few hours. Kurt instantly felt sick thinking about what his best friend had gone through and ran for the bathroom.

Kurt knelt down in front of the toilet and began dry heaving into it. He felt a hand brush his back and move in slow comforting circles. Kurt knew it was Blaine and he knew they were going to have to talk about what happened earlier that night…now that Sebastian was out for the night.

Kurt slowly stood up and faced Blaine. He looked sad and worn out but he looked like he wanted to talk. Kurt nodded and followed Blaine downstairs. His dad and Carole had gone up to bed after putting away the groceries so the whole bottom floor was empty.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him over to the love seat in the living room.

They sat in silence for a short time…neither knowing where to start. Finally Kurt spoke up. "Why?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt. His face was almost expressionless but Blaine saw a hint of hurt and rejection. He felt terrible for making Kurt feel that way. He wanted to take Kurt's pain away, not be the cause of it.

"You know that I have had a celebrity crush on Chris for a while…I just thought that since my boyfriend happens to be him…I don't know…it was stupid." Blaine didn't bring up the fact that he still wanted to do it. He needed Kurt back, not Chris.

"I understand…a little." Kurt looked down at his hands. "But you made me feel worthless and used…I don't like that feeling."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands where they sat in his lap and held tight. "I am so sorry I made you feel that way, Kurt. I really am. It was stupid and it was selfish and I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry."

Kurt smiled and leaned in and brushed his lips to Blaine's. Blaine reached up and cupped Kurt's cheek as he leaned into the kiss, savoring the feeling, loving having Kurt back in his arms.

Kurt pulled back and smiled. He stared into Blaine's eyes and tried to show him how much he cared for him. Blaine seemed to understand because he nodded and pulled Kurt into his chest. Kurt turned onto his side and leaned into Blaine, letting his head rest in the crook between Blaine's neck and shoulder. Blaine hummed and laid his head on top of Kurt's before slowly falling asleep.

*K/B*

Burt woke up and poked his head inside Finn's room, letting him know it was time to get up for school. Next, Burt opened Kurt's door, but before he could say anything, he noticed that it was not Kurt in his bed.

Burt slowly walked over to the bed and saw Sebastian fast asleep. _What was he doing here?_ Burt didn't want to wake him so he slowly backed out of the room and headed downstairs. He was halfway down when he noticed Kurt and Blaine curled up on the couch, leaning on each other, fast asleep. Burt smiled and walked over to shake them awake.

Kurt shuffled and groaned, swatting at his dad's hand. "N-no."

Burt laughed. "Come on Kurt, get up!"

Blaine's eyes shot open and he fumbled to a standing position. "Burt-I-I'm so-"

Burt laughed. "It's fine, kid."

Kurt was still asleep on the couch, despite Blaine having a little panic attack.

"Do you know why Sebastian is here?" Burt questioned Blaine. Blaine knew Sebastian didn't want Burt to know about his issue…Blaine didn't even really know what was going on with him…just that he had a rough home life, so he just shrugged.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled. Still Kurt did not move. "Kurt! Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt!"

Kurt turned to face the back of the couch and mumbled, "You are so obnoxious."

Blaine laughed. "Thank you, I try."

Burt smiled and patted Blaine on the shoulder before heading into the kitchen.

"Remember Kurt, you have to be on set at 2:00 so I am picking you up after lunch at school." Burt called over his shoulder.

"Hmm." Kurt responded, slowly sitting up and opening his eyes. "Hi."

Blaine smiled at him. "Hi." He moved to sit down next to Kurt and let Kurt rest his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Have you seen Sebastian today?" Blaine could tell Kurt was exhausted from the previous night's event and he was worried that he didn't sleep well.

"Not yet." Blaine replied. "Do you want to go see him?"

Kurt nodded against his chest and slowly got up, ascending the stairs.

When they got to his room, Kurt noticed that Sebastian was still asleep. He gently approached the bed and pulled back the covers to reveal his bruised and bandaged body. Sebastian rolled onto his back with the sudden loss of warmth and blinked his eyes open.

"Hey…" Sebastian mumbled, voice hoarse with sleep.

"Hey, Seb. How are you feeling?" Kurt sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sore." Sebastian slowly sat up, testing where it hurt. "I have to get home…I need to give my mom her morning medicine. I forgot yesterday and she was a mess."

Kurt nodded and stood up as Sebastian swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood up. Kurt helped him change into some of Kurt's less flamboyant clothes, and gripped his arm as they descended the stairs.

Kurt and Blaine said goodbye to Sebastian and Burt drove him home.

"So…" Blaine said, "You have to go on set today?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. We are filming this scene where we are running through a forest and searching for this – well I guess I can't really give too much away."

Blaine smiled. "Yeah… when can I come on set with you?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and sat them down on the couch. "You want to come on set with me?"

"Yeah. I do."

Kurt couldn't believe it. He thought it would take Blaine a while to come around to being in his Hollywood life. He thought he would have time to have a little break before having Chris dating someone else. He didn't want to seem like a tool.

"Um…"

Blaine let go of Kurt's hands. "Do you not want me on set with you?"

Kurt could see how hurt Blaine looked and he knew he had to fix it right away. "No! I do. It's just…"

"It's just what Kurt?" Blaine held onto Kurt's hands again.

"It's just that… Chris just broke up with Sebastian and I don't want to seem like a player." Kurt said in one breath.

Blaine stared at him, making Kurt wonder what was on his mind. Blaine leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's nose, causing him to giggle, which was music to Blaine's ears.

Kurt hugged Blaine and they left for school. They decided that Blaine would take a couple weeks to come up with a name and a disguise before he went on set with Kurt. That way it wouldn't look like Chris was going from boyfriend to boyfriend.

*K/B*

On set, Burt approached Kurt at the Kraft Services table and demanded to know why Sebastian spent the night.

Kurt stuttered through his response. "I-um, Se-Sebastian's h-home life isn't ve-very…great. He n-needed to get a-away for a night."

Burt saw how uncomfortable Kurt was and let it go. "Just let him know he is welcome any time."

Kurt smiled and hugged his dad, thanking him.

The rest of the day on set was full of running and climbing and digging and falling and stunting. Kurt was exhausted by the end of it.

As he was leaving set, Anna caught up with him.

"Hey, Chris!"

Kurt turned around and smiled. "Hey."

"So, I have this friend who I really think you should meet. He is really cute! He is tall, and brunette. I totally think he is your type!"

Kurt blushed and smiled. "Thanks but I'm still trying to get over Sebastian."

Anna nodded and hugged him. "Well, he is interested so if you change your mind let me know."

Kurt thanked her and then turned to catch up with his dad.

"What did Anna want?" Burt climbed into the driver's seat and Kurt walked to the passenger side.

"She wanted to set me up…but I told her I was still trying to forget Sebastian."

Burt nodded. "Smart move."

"Plus, the next person Chris dates is going to be Blaine….or whatever he chooses his name to be."

Kurt took off his wig and glasses as his dad drove them toward home.

*K/B*

Kurt went home and fell into his bed, fully clothed in his Chris clothes. He didn't have enough energy to do his homework. The only thing he was able to pull enough energy out of him to do was send a really confusing text to Blaine before crashing.

**KURT 7:33 PM – BLAIRNE I WNTED TO SAY I MISSED YEW TODAY AND MM TIRED ND IM SAD I DNDT GIT TO SEE YOU TDAY. MM NVE YU.**

When Blaine got the text he laughed, picturing Kurt texting him while half asleep. He wondered what one particular phrase meant. He stared at it for a few minutes.

**MM NVE YU.**

He knew what he wanted it to say but he wasn't sure…plus Kurt was half asleep when he sent it so he probably didn't even know what he was saying.

Blaine sent a quick reply. He missed not seeing him for a day but he knew that he would see him tomorrow and that was all that mattered.

**BLAINE 7:36 PM – I MISSED YOU TOO, SWEETIE. GET SOME SLEEP AND I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW. **

Kurt woke up around two in the morning and grabbed his phone. Kurt turned on the screen and saw a text from Blaine. Kurt stared at the screen as a blush crept onto his face. He was smiling so big he thought his face was going to crack in half. Kurt giggled as he fell back onto his fluffy pillows, not taking his eyes off one simple word.

**SWEETIE.**

Kurt held his phone to his heart and sighed happily. Blaine had never called him a pet name before and Kurt felt like he was floating high above the clouds in his own world. Kurt rolled onto his side, still gripping his phone close to him and fell asleep with a soft smile gracing his features, dreaming of Blaine.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O?! THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! AND I WOULD LOVE IDEAS ON HOW TO CONTINUE! (ALSO, I HAVEN'T GIVEN MANY CLUES OR DETAILS ABOUT KURT'S SHOW AWAY BUT I WOULD LOVE HELP NAMING THE SHOW FROM WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN GIVEN...I WILL CREDIT IF I CHOOSE YOURS! THANK YOU!) *heart* **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so sorry this has taken so long! I have been crazy busy with work and school and my inspiration to write this chapter was a little all over the place. But alas, the next chapter is here! So, I hope you guys like it! 3 (JUST LETTING YOU KNOW. TOMORROW IS MY LAST DAY OFF BEFORE I WORK FIVE DAYS IN A ROW - AND ONE OF THE DAYS I WORK IS A 15 HOUR SHIFT... - SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE OUT NEXT WEEK...SORRY IN ADVANCE.) **

**Chapter 10 Reviews:**

**veronica2shoes - I am so glad that you are loving this story! Thank you so much for your comment! :)**

** savannaharazia5 (for some reason it erases your name when I put the.'s in... so I just wrote it without...- yes this show that kurt is on is a mystery action thriller with tricks of the mind. I will have more information about it in chapter 12! (once I think about all the little details...like the title.) thanks for the comment! **

**Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter - Thank you so much for the review! :)**

**lyokodreamer - Thank you so much for your continued support and reviewing! It means so much to see you comment on each chapter! I love the cute text messaging too! Here is your update! Hope you like it! :)**

**Louise815 - Yeah it was a lot but I am so glad that you loved it! Sorry the update wasn't as soon as they usually are! I will try to get them out sooner after this next one! Thank you for your continued support and dedication to my story! :)**

**Rori Potter - I know! I love them so much right now! :) I love writing the cutsie stuff so much more than the angsty stuff...but it would be a boring story without the angsty stuff as well, so it must be done! Thank you for commenting! :)**

**rooz33 - I am so happy that you are excited for my updates! It means the world! Thank you so much for the compliment! It really boosts my confidence as a writer. As a little kid I always dreamed of being an author so I am so glad I get to become that in at least a small way! :)**

**Ouran-Lyoko-Girl - I love Burt so much! In the show and in my story! And yes I agree that no fanfiction is hard for us klainers! I do feel bad for Sebastian as well. Things will get a little worse but then they will get so much better for him. Thank you so much for all your comments! It means so much to me! :)**

**acciojubjubbird - Klexting! Yeah! I love writing text messages...is that weird? I know some people hate reading it but after Little Numbers, I love writing and reading text messaging in fanfics...! I put your scene suggestion in here so thank you so much for it! You really saved me...I was truly stuck on this chapter. Luckily your suggestion got me through it and now I have more inspiration for my story! Thank you so much! I owe you big time! I hope I do your idea justice! :) Thank you for all your comments and support and dedication! It means more to me than you will ever know! :)**

**Klaine-Angel504 - I am so glad that you love this...your speculation is correct! You WILL get what you asked for! Hope you love it just as much as I do! :) Thank you so much for reviewing! **

**EVERYONE IT'S CREDIT TIME! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO acciojubjubbird FOR GIVING ME A SCENE SUGGESTION (IT'S THE ONE WHERE KURT AND BLAINE CHOOSE HIS HOLLYWOOD NAME) THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

Kurt woke up at six and took a long hot shower. Standing under the pounding water, Kurt closed his eyes. He still felt giddy from Blaine calling him 'sweetie'. Kurt caught himself smiling at the memory. He couldn't believe that Blaine had texted him that. He quickly finished his shower and dried off before texting Blaine a 'good morning' and getting dressed for school. He didn't have any scenes to film or any press to do so he was planning on hanging out with Blaine all day after school. Kurt was hesitant, but he still wanted to talk about Blaine's obsession with Chris… he still felt a little uncomfortable by it. He forgave Blaine so quickly because he just wanted him back. They had been fighting for about an hour and Kurt had already felt empty and lost without him. So, he forgave Blaine so they could move past it…but he still wanted to talk about it.

Kurt got ready in a daze, the word 'sweetie' playing over and over in his head. He pictured the way Blaine would say it and hoped he'd say it when they saw each other at school. Kurt ran around his room frantically. He wanted to get to school as early as he could so he could see Blaine right when he got there.

*K/B*

Blaine kept staring at the sleep text he got from Kurt. He was staring at the same three 'words'. 'Mm nve yu'. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. He smiled and hummed to himself as he took a shower and got dressed. He got out of the shower and saw that Kurt had texted him 'good morning' and he responded back. He wanted to see Kurt as soon as possible. He was hoping Kurt remembered what he texted him last night. Blaine hoped he would hear him say it when they met at school. Blaine practically ran to his car and drove ten miles over the speed limit to school. He couldn't wait to see him.

*K/B*

Kurt walked to his locker and saw it empty. Kurt was slightly disappointed but he knew school didn't start for an hour so he opened the locker door and put his things away. He grabbed his books for his first two classes before closing the locker door and sliding down until he was sitting in on the floor with his back against his locker.

His head was racked with conversations he would have with Blaine when he got there. Even though they had only been apart a day, it felt like a week. He just really needed to see him.

To keep himself from going insane, he decided to get ahead by reading the chapters in his history book for the following week while he waited for Blaine. Kurt was halfway done with one of the chapters when he heard footsteps heading toward him.

He looked up to see Blaine, a huge smile plastered to his face. As Blaine approached, Kurt closed his textbook and set it down next to him.

Blaine smirked. "What? No hug?"

Kurt jumped up and leapt into Blaine's arms, giggling.

Blaine pulled back and kissed Kurt's nose. "Hey."

Kurt smiled. "I think you are forgetting a certain word."

Blaine looked confused so Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket and found the text from the previous night. Right there, plain as day, was the word 'SWEETIE'. Blaine blushed, he must have typed it on autopilot...he didn't even remember that.

"Oh yeah….well you are forgetting something too." Blaine fished out his phone as Kurt racked his brain for what he possibly could have said.

Blaine smiled as he held out the text message Kurt had sent him while half asleep. "That's not fair. You can't use anything I say in a sleep state against me."

"You haven't even read it yet."

Kurt leaned forward and saw three…almost words…that looked an awful lot like those three big words that are always heavily anticipated in a relationship…Kurt turned bright red and put his face in his palms.

"Ugh. I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Blaine."

Blaine laughed. "No, Kurt." He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder until the taller boy looked at him. "Mm nve yu, too."

Kurt shoved Blaine as they burst into giggles once more.

"Hey you two!" Rachel walked up to them, hugging them each in turn. "What's so funny?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances before Rachel got the hint. "Okay…obviously none of my business…"

Kurt sighed. "Sorry Rachel…inside thing…ya know?"

She nodded before getting to why she was there. "Blaine, Glee starts next week so we need to find recruits."

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "No."

"Wait, Kurt. Can you sing?" Rachel gasped, looking between the pair.

Kurt shook his head while Blaine nodded. Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and dragged him a few feet down the hall so Rachel couldn't overhear them.

"What do you think you are doing? I can't change my singing voice…I'll sound just like Chris!"

"But think about it, Kurt! We will get to spend so much time together!"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands and looked him in the eyes. "And when Chris' life interferes with Glee practice and Glee competitions and I have a solo or am a lead vocal in a group number and have to cancel because I have a Chris thing…how well do you think that would go over?"

Blaine sighed and looked down. "I get it. I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again."

"I'm sorry too. I wish I could join but I just can't." Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips before returning to Rachel's side to decline her offer to join, Blaine following in step.

The rest of the school day went by in a blur. All of Kurt's classes blended together and if he didn't write down everything he had to do in each class after the respective class, he would have forgotten which assignment went with which class.

Kurt was so excited to find Blaine and head to his house. They finally had an entire day to themselves.

*K/B*

An hour later, Kurt and Blaine were sitting on Kurt's bed, pen and paper in hand, and celebrity magazines spread out in front of them.

"Okay…next page." Kurt flipped the page and found the first name on it. "David."

Blaine frowned and shook his head. "No…I don't think I look like a David…"

"Okay." Kurt flipped the page. "How about….Johnny."

"Kurt…come on! Do I look like a Johnny!?" Blaine groaned and laid his head in Kurt's lap, looking up at him. "This is pointless."

Kurt laughed. "Okay…" Kurt put down the pen and paper and started mindlessly playing with Blaine's un-gelled curly hair, so glad he talked him into washing it out immediately after school. "Well, I picked my name by my family…we could try that."

Blaine smiled up at him. "Okay."

Kurt thought for a minute before picking up his pen and paper again. "What are your grandparent's names?"

"Joan and Abraham…" Kurt burst out laughing.

Blaine sat up. "What?"

Kurt fell back on the bed while Blaine stared at him from his now sitting position. "Kurt?"

"I'm sorry!" Kurt gasped between giggles. "But you are NOT going to be Abraham! I refuse to date an Abraham….ever!"

Blaine smiled. "Okay…so family isn't working…"

"How about baby names? I have a book!" Kurt jumped up and ran to his bookshelf.

"Of course you do." Blaine said, lying back on the pillows and watching Kurt search through his book collection.

"Here!" Kurt ran excitedly back to the bed. "Let's see…"

"Aaron!"

"No."

Kurt giggled at the next name. "Abra-"

"No."

"Allen?"

"This is not working."

"Blaine…we are still in the A's…we still have the rest of the alphabet. If you can't find a name in a BABY NAME book…we are screwed!"

"Fine…"

Twenty minutes later, they had six names to choose from.

"Okay…Blaine." Kurt was sitting cross legged, facing Blaine. The six names in front of them. "We have…Andrew, Anthony, Darren, Ethan, James, and Liam."

"Hey what are you guys up to?" Finn poked his head into Kurt's room.

"We are picking a Hollywood name for Blaine." Kurt said excitedly, holding up the paper with the six options.

"Oh that's cool…he gets to choose his own name." Finn pouted.

"Hey! You were Kurt for like a day and a half. You have the name you want now so go do whatever you were just doing…Drizzle." Kurt waved his hand nonchalantly toward him.

Finn huffed and walked back to his room. "Wait, he was serious about that?"

Kurt sighed. "Unfortunately, yes."

Blaine folded his arms across his chest. "So you REFUSE to have a boyfriend named Abraham…but Drizzle is an okay name for your brother?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"Well, no. But it was the deal I made with my father for him to pretend his name was Kurt…look how that turned out."

Blaine laughed. "I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah well…" Kurt shook himself. "Okay back to your name…what'll it be?"

Blaine looked thoughtfully at the names presented before him before smiling. "Darren."

"Darren?" Kurt cocked his head at Blaine. "I can see it…I think."

Blaine laughed. "Now do we have to come up with a last name as well?"

"How about something simple like Smith or Peterson?"

Blaine thought about it. "How about something that relates to you?"

"What do you mean?"

Blaine smiled. "How about Darren Chris?"

"Blaine, hunny, I don't think 'Chris' is a last name…"

Blaine smiled at the pet name but chose to ignore it and bring it up later. "So we'll change the spelling."

Blaine grabbed the pen from Kurt's hand and rewrote 'C-H-R-I-S' as 'C-R-I-S-S'.

"Oooooh! I see!" Kurt smiled. "I like it…I like _you_."

Blaine poked Kurt in his side, causing him to giggle. "I thought 'mm nve'd me?"

Kurt jumped on Blaine, causing them to crash onto the pillows. Kurt kissed Blaine's neck.

"You are never going to let me live that down are you?" Blaine shook his head, smiling smugly up at his beautiful boyfriend.

*K/B*

One week later, Kurt was standing with Blaine outside of the studio, Blaine decided to wear his curls free as his disguise and he surprisingly looked a lot different than when his hair was gelled down. Kurt looked down at their separated hands and reached to grasp Blaine's hand in his own.

"Are you sure it's okay that you missed the first glee rehearsal today?"

Blaine laughed. "Well, I'm sure Rachel will murder me tomorrow…but I don't care. I want to be here. With you….Chris."

"And I'm glad you are here…Darren." Blaine smiled at his name, excited to try it out.

Burt met them on the sidewalk from where he had parked the car and the three of them walked in together, Burt slightly ahead of the couple holding hands. Kurt was nervous for Blaine. Sebastian knew how to act around Hollywood people because he used to be a part of this world…sort of. But Blaine, he was innocent and sweet and kind and he didn't want someone saying something mean to him. He didn't want someone to make him think he needs to say certain things and do certain things to be accepted. He didn't want Blaine to act differently because of this experience and become someone else... He knew that Blaine was his own person and that he was probably worried for nothing, but what if at a party, Blaine were to meet some famous guy and finds out that he would rather date an actual famous person than a normal high school guy who just pretends to be a famous person? What would Kurt do? Kurt looked over at Blaine who was smiling from ear to ear. He was so excited for this experience that he was just taking in his surrounding without a care in the world. Kurt smiled and squeezed Blaine's hand tighter as they entered through the double front doors, hoping his worries were just that and nothing more.

Kurt took a deep breath, locked his eyes with Blaine's, smiled, and took a step inside.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOO? THANKS AGAIN TO acciojubjubbird FOR THE SCENE WITH KURT/BLAINE PICKING OUT BLAINE'S HOLLYWOOD NAME AND FINN'S JEALOUSY! I LOVED WRITING IT AND I AM SO GLAD YOU GAVE ME THE SUGGESTION! :) PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! EVERYONE HAVE A GREAT HOLIDAY AND EAT LOTS OF FOOD! :) LOVE YOU ALL! *cyber kiss***


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here it is...! Sorry for the long wait! I had a crazy amount of homework and tests and papers to write...and I worked a lot! But, now I am back to a normal schedule...sort of. I am currently in a hotel room at my brother's hockey tournament. The wifi connection is awful so hopefully this uploads...anyway hope you guys like! This is part 1 of Blaine being on set! **

**Rori Potter - yay for suspense! I know Blaine's name was kind of expected but I kind of had to...since everyone else's followed the same pattern...lol Thank you so much for your comments! **

**acciojubjubbird - Yeah! When I got an email saying that you started following the story I was shocked because I had just assumed you were already following it because you regularly comment...thank you so much for it, though! :)Thanks again...the scene you suggested basically took up 2/3 of the chapter. Without it, I would have been lost! You are a lifesaver! Thank you so much! *muah!***

**MsFu87 - Thank you so much for your comment! It means so much to get new commenters! :) Glad you enjoyed!**

**Louise815 - 100TH REVIEW! :)) You deserve a prize! (how about you suggest a new character, plot line, scene, sentence...ANYTHING! and I'll try to incorporate it into the story?) Thank you so much! I love reading your comments after every chapter! I love Drizzle. I will definitely be using it more in later chapters. Finn cracks me up! **

**Ouran-Lyoko-Girl - I'm glad that Darren Criss wasn't obvious for everyone! It made me feel like everyone would just expect it and not like it. So thank you! You get Sam's reaction to Blaine (Darren) here...a little. I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one as well!**

**savannah araiza 5 - You get to learn about Kurt/Chris' show in this chapter! I hope you like it! I love it and want it to be an actual show! Thank you so much for your comment!**

**lyokodreamer - You will get a little of Blaine's reaction here but more in chapter 13! Thank you so much for your comment! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters! **

**ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOY!**

* * *

Burt patted Kurt's back and muttered something about going to find his manager, Jim, and Kurt nodded absentmindedly, too distracted by watching Blaine's reaction to the building. From where they were standing, you couldn't see the sound stages or the dressing rooms. In front of them was a long hallway that led to Kraft services and the director's and writer's rooms. Kurt started pointing at the different areas of the building as they walked down the hallway. They emerged at the end of the hall and came to an open space where all the series regular's rooms were. There were a few stage hands walking around and some of the tech's, but most of the actors hadn't arrived yet as they had gotten there a little early so Kurt could show Blaine around.

Of all the people that they could have run into first, of course it had to be Sam. Kurt had forgotten to warn Blaine about his co-star and worried about how Blaine would react. Sam walked up to them, noticed their intertwined fingers and smirked.

"Got a new boy toy there, Colfer?" Sam stopped in front of them, crossing his arms.

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hand and shifted uncomfortably.

"Actually," Blaine spoke up, causing Kurt to snap his head in his direction. "I don't think 'boy toy' is the right word considering _this_" Blaine held up their hands "is a lot more meaningful than that term usually implies."

Sam laughed. He literally laughed. Right in Blaine's face. Kurt was appalled. Be mean to him, sure. But his boyfriend? Kurt wanted to punch him in the face.

"Laugh all you want." Blaine said back, causing Kurt to turn to Blaine in shock. Blaine usually wasn't so outspoken…he usually let actions speak.

When Kurt turned to look at Blaine, he was surprised to see love written all over Blaine's face. Kurt wasn't sure what caused that look at first but when he saw Sam watching them closely, Kurt's eyes lit up and he nodded slightly and squeezed Blaine's hand, showing him he understood.

Kurt smiled and returned the look of utter adoration and slowly brought the hand that wasn't holding Blaine's up to his face. Blaine giggled and captured Kurt's lips with his own. The pair fit together like a puzzle, their lips moving slowly and confidently. Kurt opened his mouth slightly and deepened the kiss, causing Blaine to press their bodies closer together. Kurt took his hand out of Blaine's grasp and brought it to the small of his back. Kurt blushed slightly as their mouths opened more and their tongues met. Kurt wasn't sure if this was too much or not for public but when he heard Sam scoff and walk away he openly laughed into Blaine's mouth, causing a vibration throughout Blaine's body. Blaine moaned quietly so just Kurt could hear and they separated.

"I see you realized my plan." Blaine said once he had gotten his breath back. Kurt laughed and guided Blaine to his changing room, hand in hand once again.

"Yeah…it wasn't that hard to figure out once I saw Sam watching us. I think you proved your point, by the way." Kurt added, nudging his arm before letting go of his hand and plopping down in the makeup chair. He gestured to the couch behind him along the back wall and Blaine sat down on the corner cushion, closest to the door.

"So, what's his deal anyway?" Blaine asked, watching as Kurt fixed his wig in the mirror.

"He's just ticked that I turned him down." Kurt turned away from the mirror to face Blaine. "I mean, I got him this roll and he still acts like this…so I'm guessing that's the reason."

Blaine looked up at him. "You got him this roll?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Well, I helped. I said that he was my favorite of all the guys that I auditioned with." Kurt said, getting up and sitting on Blaine's lap.

Blaine laughed as Kurt plopped on his lap with an 'ooph'. "I see."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and kissed his neck, causing Blaine to shiver at the contact. Kurt laughed and nuzzled his head into the space between Blaine's neck and shoulder, reveling in the simplicity of the moment.

At that moment, Cindy, his makeup artist, decided to walk in the door, knocking softly.

"Hey, Chris." Kurt smiled and nodded, getting up off Blaine's lap and sitting back down in the makeup chair.

Kurt turned his back to Blaine and faced the mirror as the woman started to apply base on a makeup sponge to Kurt's forehead. Blaine watched as Kurt took off his 'Chris' glasses and closed his eyes as Cindy brushed the sponge over Kurt's eyelids. When she finished with the base, she added undertones to Kurt's eyes and then added slight powder to his forehead and cheeks to even out his skin tone.

Cindy put away the powder and zipped up the makeup bag. Kurt smiled in her direction and thanked her before she left.

Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled. "Enjoy the view?"

Blaine blushed. "Probably more than I should have." He sheepishly admitted.

Kurt giggled and attacked Blaine, knocking him back onto the length of the couch. Kurt pressed his body down onto Blaine's and felt Blaine shudder below him. Kurt smiled and sucked onto Blaine's neck, causing a moan to escape from Blaine's lips.

"Chris?" Kurt pulled back from where he had been sucking an impressive hickey on Blaine's neck and looked behind him. He saw Robert, the costume designer standing awkwardly in the doorway with a clothing rack that consisted of all the actors clothing for the scenes for the day. Robert grabbed his clothes off of the rack and held it out for Kurt to take.

Kurt sat up from where he was laying on Blaine and stood, grabbing his clothes and blushing slightly as he thanked him.

Kurt shut the door and opened the bag. "Sorry, I have to change…so you can stay there if you want, otherwise I can go in the bathroom…"

"You can just change here. It's fine."

Kurt nodded and started to undress, ignoring the way his body shivered under Blaine's penetrating gaze. Blaine tried not to stare but failed miserably and instead openly enjoyed watching Kurt change. He watched as his boyfriend took off his shirt, his porcelain skin almost glowing under the lights of the room. Blaine's breath caught in his throat as Kurt put his arms out to the side to slide them, one at a time, into the button up shirt. Kurt started to button up his shirt torturously slow for Blaine and he let out a soft whimper. Kurt glanced up at him from under his lashes, hearing the noise.

Kurt smiled shyly and, feeling brave, walked over to the couch and stood with his arms down at his sides.

"Wanna finish?" Kurt gestured down at his shirt, only the bottom three buttons securely fastened.

Blaine lifted his hands to the shirt's fourth button, watching as his fingers shook slightly.

Kurt smiled down at him, Blaine's cool fingers gently brushed against Kurt's stomach. Each brush of his fingers sent a wave of pleasure through Kurt's body. Once his shirt was fully buttoned up, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and kissed the back of his fingertips. Blaine smiled and hummed in the silence.

Kurt took off his pants and stood only in his green boxer briefs and the plaid button down shirt, knowing Blaine was staring but was too nervous to look. Kurt had never been this vulnerable in front of Blaine before. They hadn't gotten this far yet. Sure, they had gone to the beach as friends before and were just in swim trunks, but this was much different…more…intimate.

Kurt felt his face flush and quickly pulled on his jeans. He fastened them, not letting Blaine help this time. He knew that there would be many other people that were going to be stopping by his dressing room and after what happened with Roger, he didn't want to get caught doing anything else.

Kurt put on the socks and shoes that Roger had put in the bottom of the clothing bag and then grabbed two waters from his mini fridge. He tossed one to Blaine and then plopped down next to him, hooking his arms through Blaine's right one and leaning his head on his shoulder.

"So, what happens now?" Blaine asked, glancing down at Kurt. "What's a normal schedule like here?"

Kurt unhooked their arms, laying down on his back and placing his head in Blaine's lap. "Well, usually I get here, they do my hair and makeup, drop off my clothes for the day, then someone comes in to 'dirty me up' if it's one of those types of scenes, which it usually is…then they come by with the script. If we already have it then they come by with script changes, then they knock on my door when my scene is up."

Blaine nodded. "Sounds good."

Burt walked in the door and sat down in Kurt's makeup chair. "Hey boys. How do you like it so far, Blaine?"

Blaine smiled. "I like it. It seems like a great place so far. It's still crazy to me that I'm on an actual TV set."

"Have you seen the sound stages yet?"

Blaine shook his head. "Will I be able to?"

"I'm sure." Burt said as he grabbed an apple from the mini fridge. "Sebastian was able to."

The next half hour passed quickly. Two women came in and started ripping Kurt's jeans along the bottom and applying fake mud to his shoes, shirt, and jeans. Finally, they messed up his hair (wig) and applied some fake dirt to his face and neck. Once satisfied, a man came in and gave Kurt the script for episode five. Kurt spent a few minutes with a yellow highlighter, highlighting his lines and going over them silently a few times. Then he asked Blaine to practice with him.

"_Great, what is this?"_ Blaine spoke the line, comically overacting every word to the point where Kurt almost couldn't say his next line with a serious face.

"_Looks like an ocean…maybe a lake. It's too big to be a pond or river."_

Blaine's face scrunched up before speaking the next line; clearly it was Sam's character_. "I know, idiot."_

"_Well then why did you ask?"_

"_I was more asking about what was going to happen. Not what was already around us."_

"_Do I look like I can tell the future?"_ Kurt snapped back and Blaine smiled, seeing how good of an actor Kurt was.

"_Guys calm down!"_ Blaine spoke softly, raising his voice slightly, indicating it was Anna's character's line. _"You two fight every time and it never helps."_

"What is your show even about?" Blaine asked, reading ahead to the end of the scene.

Kurt laughed and pulled Blaine onto the couch with him. "Okay," Kurt said excitedly. "So, the first episode starts with all three of us wandering through this terrain that keeps changing. It goes from wetlands to a forest to a desert to a deserted highway…it just keeps changing. We all find each other randomly throughout different points and start piecing our memories together and we figure out that the last thing we all remember is falling asleep while participating in a sleep study. At first we think we are crazy and are just having really vivid dreams, but then we realize that something isn't right."

Blaine's eyes got huge and he smiled at how excited Kurt was. "So then, we figure that the only way to wake up is to survive whatever happens to us in this dream state that we are in. So each episode is a series of activities that happen to us in this state. But, since it is all happening in our minds, crazy random stuff can happen and so it is so fun to see the next script."

"That sounds so exciting!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I know!" Kurt's smile was almost face-splitting. "And we start to wonder if our bodies are still alive. If they are, we think we might be able to find a way out and then we will wake up, but we also think that there is a possibility that maybe our bodies are dead and it is just our minds that are still alive and if we escape this dream state we just die…"

"That's crazy!" Blaine smiled. "Are there any relationships yet?"

"Not yet." Kurt giggled at Blaine's enthusiasm. "The three of us kind of remind me of the Harry Potter trio…but no there aren't any romances formed yet. It kind of makes me wonder though, because Sam and I are both gay, so they could do a romantic storyline there…."

Kurt and Blaine both visibly shuddered at the thought of him having to fake a romance with Sam.

"Or maybe one of us will be a love interest for Anna's character, Rebecca. I mean, we both look a little feminine, and I know they already came out with a list of 'gay's that can't play straight' and I really don't want to be added to that list…but maybe we will meet someone else who can be a love interest for someone…"

Blaine nodded excitedly, listening to Kurt getting more and more excited about his show.

"I'm thinking that they are going to have David and Rebecca get together if anyone…they have more scenes together."

"Why's that?"

"Sam and Anna are both 18 and out of school, so they can have more time on set, whereas I have to balance school and work so I am in fewer scenes than them."

"Are you okay with that?" Blaine glanced at Kurt, watching his face change.

"Oh absolutely, we actually requested it when I got the roll."

"Chris?" a knock came at the door. "We're ready for you."

"Okay, can Darren come?" The man that brought Kurt his script earlier opened the door.

"Of course." The man said. "Hi Darren, you must be Chris' boyfriend. Great to meet you."

Blaine shook his hand. "You too…"

"Curt." The man supplied. Blaine almost laughed.

"…Curt." Blaine finished.

"You're scene will be on stage 5 when you're ready, Chris."

Kurt thanked the man and he left. Kurt grabbed his script and reached for Blaine's hand.

"Come on, I can't wait to show you around the sets!"

* * *

**A/N: ...aaaaaaand I can't wait to show you guys as well! :) I hope you liked this chapter! What do you guys think of Kurt/Chris' show? Let me know in the form of a review! I love you all! Thank you! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY GUYS! So, here is Chapter 13! (aka part 2 to Blaine being on set!) Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 12 reviewers:**

**Rori Potter - Thank you so much for your review. I am glad you find Kurt's show interesting. It just came to me all of a sudden and I just started typing up Kurt explaining it to Blaine and the words just kept flowing...at first I thought it might be too complex for this...but in the end I decided to leave it because I liked it too much. lol.**

**rooz33 - I always seem to smile really big when I see you've reviewed! :) I am sooooo glad my chapter update made your day! I hope this one is also to your liking! Thank you so much!**

**savannaharaiza5 - I am so glad you loved the chapter so much! This chapter has a little more with Kurt's show...but not much. It will come back in the next chapter or the one after though! :) Thank you so much for your continued support!**

**lyokodreamer - It is so funny you mentioned that, because I didn't even realize that I had made Blaine act like Darren as Darren...(I think I didn't really do that in this chapter as much...he is actually almost the opposite I think...but you have to have layers right?) Let me know what you think this chapter! **

**XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX - Thank you for your review! I am so glad you liked it! :)**

**Louise815 - YAAAAY! Thank you so much for the suggestions! One of them is going to come up in chapter 14! So stay tuned for that! :) I am so excited to write it! (which may spoil which suggestion I picked to do first...) I am glad you liked the show. I kept changing my mind about what I wanted the show to be about but in the end I wanted it to be something unique and multi layered so hopefully that shows the more it is talked about...thank you so much for being such a loyal reader and reviewer! It means more to me than you will ever know! Enjoy!**

**ofelglorina - YAY! Thank you so much for your comment! I am so glad you like this story! And don't worry! I will definitely keep writing! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters!**

* * *

The set of "REM Sleep" (tentative starter name of Kurt's TV show) was incredible. Blaine was looking around in awe as Kurt dragged him passed stages 1 through 4 and straight to 5 where there was an open stage displaying a scene that looked like a forest meeting with an ocean. The floor was covered in dirt and piles of mud with huge boulders along the edge of a small section of tall pine trees that lined the area along back wall and went almost all the way up to the ceiling of the studio. After a space of dirt and mud, came the shoreline to a band of water that they would make look like a full ocean later when the episode was in post production. The stage curved at the ends slightly so that the cameras could pan out and not catch a glimpse of the cream walls. This indoor set was mostly for close ups and dialogue. There was a real outdoor set for the action and running scenes. As Blaine was taking everything in, Kurt gestured for him to sit in the "Chris Colfer" chair facing the set, pecked a kiss to his lips, and then walked up to the director, script in hand.

Blaine overheard Kurt asking about certain directions that were given in the script, trying to clarify, but Blaine could barely focus on them. His eyes were darting everywhere. If it wasn't for the cream walls of the studio on either side of the amazing set, Blaine would think it was real.

Sam walked onto set, coming up behind Blaine, wearing a red t-shirt that had some small holes in it and was smeared with mud, khaki pants that were ripped at the bottom like Kurt's, and white tennis shoes that were now almost fully brown. Sam saw Blaine staring and smirked.

"My character works…worked…whatever, at Target." Sam stated, seeing the question in Blaine's eyes. Blaine nodded as he recognized the uniform colors.

"Want me to take a picture of you in your boyfriend's chair?" Sam asked, being suspiciously nice.

"Sure." Blaine responded slowly, not sure why he was acting so out of character. He handed Sam his phone and smiled for the picture. Sam handed him his phone back and Blaine looked down at the picture. Because he turned his body to the side, Chris' full name was clearly visible on the strip behind him. It took him a minute to suddenly realize that he was sitting in THE Chris Colfer's chair. Him! In Chris Colfer's chair! Internally he was freaking out, but he had to keep his reactions to a minimum. He didn't want Kurt to get mad again. No matter how many times he reminded himself that Chris was Kurt, he just couldn't help getting excited about his biggest celebrity crush.

Sam turned from Blaine and walked up to Kurt and the director and the three actively discussed the scene. Anna walked up and joined them for a minute before they all headed up onto the set. Kurt flashed a smile to Blaine and saw Anna whisper something in his ear. Kurt nodded and Anna waved to Blaine. Blaine waved back and Kurt winked, letting Blaine know that he told Anna who he was.

The next ten minutes, the three of them practiced the scene. There was a part where Kurt has to fall and Sam has to try to catch him but misses and then Kurt then has to pretend to be knocked out. Every time it happened, Blaine felt a tightness in his chest. As if it was really happening. That's when he realized how much he cared for him. Even him pretending to be knocked out caused Blaine's heart to lurch.

Without even seeing the transition, their practicing was over and there was a sudden outburst of organized chaos. People were filing in to start filming, carrying with them large cameras and lights, and microphones, the set was being perfected, and each actor was being given final touches. Blaine looked up to see Kurt standing with his arms at his sides as five people from the makeup team were working on him. One lady was fixing the flyaway's in his hair, another woman was dabbing his face with base from a makeup sponge, a man was pulling on his clothes and adding more rips and tears in his clothing, another man was putting dirt and mud stains on the bottom of Kurt's pants and shoes, and a third woman was offering Kurt chap stick and talking to him in hushed tones while Kurt nodded animatedly. Blaine watched Kurt's face. He wasn't enjoying the attention but he also wasn't refusing it. He seemed to be in another place completely.

A bell sounded and then everyone was moving and talking at once.

"Alright! X camera is on point."

"_We are going to start with scene 3."_

"_**Places people! Line up! On mark!"**_

"**Let's do only X cam. B cam ready for scene 2?"**

"Yeah. B camera is ready."

"_Chris. On mark."_

Blaine watched as Kurt left his team and went to go stand on the red X.

"_Sam, move the mark over an inch or so."_

Sam moved the blue X closer to Kurt's and then stood on it.

"_Anna, mark."_

Anna nodded and stood on the yellow X placed further down the set from the boys.

"Alright everyone! Big movements…over the top!"

"**ACTION!"**

Kurt's line was first and Blaine watched, nervous for Kurt and hoping he didn't mess up.

"David! Please listen to me!" Kurt was pleading and Blaine was suddenly filled with pride for his boyfriend. He was a great actor and in only five words, he managed to convey so much emotion that Blaine was instantly drawn in.

"Why would I listen to you?" Sam spat, and Blaine had to give him credit, he was good. He could see why Kurt had originally pulled for this guy to get the part. "You single handedly are responsible for landing us here."

"At least we're safe!" Kurt put his arms out to the side as Sam shook his head and walked toward the back of the set. Anna stepped forward and Kurt turned from where he was looking at Sam to where Anna was slowly approaching him.

"Guys, we need to stick together…" Anna said with caution dripping from every syllable, like she was afraid one of them was going to freak out on her. She took a couple more steps towards Kurt, putting herself between the two boys. She took a breath to speak the rest of her line when a phone started ringing and cut through the quiet set. Everyone started turning their heads to find the source as the director angrily yelled "CUT!" and took off his headset.

Blaine's eyes widened as he looked down to see his phone glowing in his hand, ringing for the whole studio to hear. He instantly felt sick and he quickly turned it to silent, blushing furiously. Kurt stared at him from where he was still planted on his X. He looked halfway between embarrassed and amused.

"I am so sorry." Blaine muttered to no one in particular. "I thought it was on silent."

The cast and crew had their eyes planted on Blaine, some muttering quietly to each other, as the director approached him. "Darren, isn't it?"

Blaine nodded and looked down. "Yes, sir."

The director looked almost amused and he heard quiet snickers from the cast and crew. "There will be no 'sir' around here. But there also, will be no phones."

Blaine nodded and looked the director in the eyes. He could only see sympathy for Blaine's embarrassment and for that, he was incredibly grateful.

The director smirked and held out his hand. "Ryan. I'm the director."

"Darren." Blaine said, grasping his hand in a firm shake. Blaine looked up and over Ryan's shoulder to see Kurt smiling at him encouragingly. Blaine knew that Kurt's smile was to reassure him that he wasn't mad and Blaine wasn't in trouble. And while Blaine's heart was beating crazily fast, that small smile from Kurt calmed him down if only slightly.

From his hand, Blaine's phone lit up again, silently ringing from an incoming call.

"You'd better answer that." Ryan gestured to Blaine's phone before turning and walking up to Kurt. Blaine felt guilty leaving Kurt to get in trouble for his mistake but he quickly exited the set and found a quiet corner between stages 3 and 4 to answer the call.

His mind was racing with humiliation and regret. He thought back to when he thought he turned his phone on silent and tried to retrace his actions. He could have sworn…!

"Hello?" Blaine asked, not bothering to check who it was.

"You better have a GOOD explanation, Blaine! If you think I am going to run this club alone, you have got another thing coming! I can't believe you skipped out on me!"

Blaine internally groaned. Rachel. He skipped out on the first Glee rehearsal and now he was going to have to listen to her moan and groan about it all semester.

"Hi Rachel. How are you? I'm great." Blaine muttered sarcastically, still not fully recovered from his embarrassing moment on Kurt's set, so he was still a little testy.

"Excuse me? I had to try to get a group of ten crazy people to listen to me…which did not go over very well. Why is it that no one ever listens to me?"

Because Rachel seemed genuinely curious, Blaine gave her an honest answer. "Maybe because you talk too much so people get annoyed from the sound of your voice and tune out the second you open your mouth?"

There was a pause and Blaine could almost hear Rachel fuming."What?!"

Okay…so he probably didn't have to use that sharp of a tone but Rachel's call was why he was so upset. He didn't want Kurt to get into trouble because of him and he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Look, you just called at a bad time, okay!? I was in the middle of…" Blaine covered his mouth with his hand, stopping himself from finishing the sentence.

"In the middle of what?" Rachel seemed calmer, probably just wanting an answer about where he was.

"…in the middle of the public library studying and my phone was on high volume. Your call got me kicked out." Blaine lied, hoping that Rachel would take his excuse and let him off the hook.

"I don't see how that's my problem…" She retorted. Blaine could just picture her crossing her arms and jutting out her chin, feeling superior. "I didn't know where you were OR that your phone was going to ring so loud. It was your own fault."

Rachel had a point…but the way she said it made Blaine want to slap her. "Fine."

Rachel huffed. "Fine. But you better be at Glee rehearsal tomorrow."

"Why?" Blaine heard laughter coming from stage 5 and he was hoping that it had nothing to do with him.

"You'll see tomorrow."

"Rachel…I am co-captain of Glee, I should be in on this kind of thing."

"No, you lost the privilege to know things when you skipped Glee rehearsal today."

"I was studying!" Blaine retorted, sticking with his lie.

"Who cares!? Just be in Glee tomorrow."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Blaine hung up and stomped his way back to set. When he arrived, Kurt was blushing bright red and the cast and crew were giggling at him.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, drawing out the words, afraid of their answer.

Kurt's head snapped up at his words, seeing how embarrassed and cautious Blaine was made him really upset. It was really no big deal that his phone rang and sure, his fellow cast members and crew had been giving him a hard time while Blaine took the call, but he didn't want _Blaine_ to feel that way. Before he could think, his legs were suddenly walking across the set to Blaine. Blaine was just about to ask what was going on, when Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck and his mouth covered Blaine's. Kurt twisted his fingers through Blaine's curls, causing him to moan quietly in the back of his throat. Kurt licked at Blaine's lower lip before pulling it into his mouth. Blaine held tightly to Kurt's hips when there was a sudden outburst of cheering and cat calls from behind them. Kurt pulled back and flashed Blaine a goofy smile.

"What was that for?" Blaine breathed out, neither one letting go of the other.

"To prove to them and to you that you are amazing and I am crazy about you….and that even though you ruined a take," Blaine blushed and looked down but Kurt put a finger under his chin until they were staring into each other's eyes. Kurt spoke quietly so that the conversation was only for the two of them. "I don't care, Blaine. You don't have to worry. It was the first take of the day and it is rarely ever the one they use in the final cut. It's mostly so we can get a flow and rhythm figured out. You have no reason to be embarrassed or upset. None."

Blaine smiled up at him. "Mm nve yu."

Kurt laughed. "Mm nve yu, too."

And as Kurt looked at Blaine, he knew it was true. Blaine was so sweet and kind and considerate, that when he messed up a little, it stuck with him. Kurt knew that all the reassurance in the world wouldn't make Blaine forget this little incident today, but he hoped that with time, Blaine would start to realize that it wasn't a problem and he would just let it go. Kurt squeezed Blaine into a hug and pressed a kiss to his neck.

Blaine was sighing into the space between Kurt's neck and shoulder when he noticed the entire room was staring at the two of them. Blaine scanned the room, taking in all the expressions on the people's faces. Most were smiling or sighing or talking quietly to the people around them…but Sam, he was scowling. Blaine felt an uneasy twisting deep in his gut but decided to push it aside and just focus on all the love and comfort that his boyfriend was giving him in that moment. He knew deep in his heart that Kurt didn't care about the phone call, but he also knew it would be a while before he was able to move past the feeling of guilt and embarrassment…and that Kurt would be the one to help him do just that.

* * *

**A/N: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! :)) LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME AND GIVES ME SO MUCH MOTIVATION! Teaser: Next chapter we find out what Rachel is all excited about and we see a problem arise with the boys... :))**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: *peeks sheepishly around corner* hi guys...I'M BACK! I just wanted to let everyone know that I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! I promise you that! I have had a crazy couple of months but I am back and will try to upload a little quicker...there will probably be a little break after this one just so I can outline where I want this story to go so that my chapter uploads can become more regular. I am so sorry! **

**(And to anyone reading my first fic "Close Your Eyes And Breathe", I haven't updated that since September but I promise that's not being abandoned either...I was just focusing more on this fic. But I am outlining that one as well and there will be an update hopefully soon!)**

**COMMENTS!**

**Rori Potter - I love that you love the cell phone scene! Thank you so much for always commenting and thank you so much for being a constant reader! I hope you can forgive me for not updating soon...like at all. But you are very much appreciated! :)**

**Louise815 - You are going to hopefully like this chapter...your suggestion is coming into play! Thank you again for all of your comments and I hope you haven't given up hope! The next chapter is here! :)**

**Guest - Kurt definitely would not be better with Sam, even though I can see how you might think that. Just keep waiting it will all be explained. :) But I agree that Blaine should be more excited about Kurt than Chris...that will be a constant underlying thing for sure.**

**savannaharaiza5 - Sam isn't...oh my gosh you just gave me a great idea! Yes, Sam is Sam Evans! Oh my gosh, yes! Thank you for unintentionally giving me a great idea! I'll credit you when the time comes...haha! :)**

**KlaineGleekStarkidfan4eva - Thank you so much! I loved Hannah Montana as a kid too! I'm glad you are enjoying this! :)**

**XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX - Thank you for commenting! :)**

**XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX - Yay you are caught up! haha thank you for commenting again! (maybe become a regular...?) ;)**

**Janice93 - He is trying to stir up trouble...but what is that trouble...?**

**rooz33 - Thank you sooooooooooooo much for loving my story! Sam is up to something for sure... but it's people like you that make me feel really guilty for not updating for 2 months...I am so sorry and I hope you still love this story!**

**lyokodreamer - Rachel doesn't learn her lesson...ever. Not in my story...and not in canon. lol Thanks for the review and I hope you like this very very very late update...! :)**

**MsFu87 - Rachel's plan is in this chapter! :) And yes, Ryan is Ryan Murphy!**

**EnglishGleek - If I may ask, what about my writing sounds hyper? I'm just really curious on how that comes across...:) but it could have something to do with the fact that I usually write late at night and update late at night when I am really tired and have gone to that crazy sleep deprived place...? Thank you so much for commenting! You are welcome for the Klaine and I don't think Sam will turn nice, but I guess you never know...I haven't mapped this story out yet! :)**

**Aima - I am glad you are liking the story! I try to have every chapter reach 2,000 words at least and that's when I know I have written a substantial amount...I hope that is okay! (today's chapter is 2,200 words btw.) :)**

**acciojubjubbird - yay for klisses! and yes sam is up to something...there is a little trouble here but not to the extent that it will be...! I'm sorry I haven't updated soon AT ALL but I hope the fact that I am back and not abandoning this story counts for something...? I love that you comment on every chapter and I hope you continue to do so! I love hearing your feedback!**

**ofelglorina - Thank you for liking my story! It means so much! :)**

**walk that walk - I am so glad you liked it enough to stay up so late! Thank you so very much! It means the world! :)**

**Alex - I'm so sorry but that is a huge compliment! Thank you so very much! :))**

**KlaineKurtLover - THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR COMMENT BECAUSE I DIDN'T THINK PEOPLE WOULD THINK THAT THIS STORY WAS ABANDONED BUT WHEN I SAW YOUR COMMENT, I GOT MY HEAD IN THE GAME AND WROTE OUT THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT LAST LITTLE BOOST OF ENCOURAGEMENT TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER! THIS IS FOR YOU! :))**

**I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WAITING PATIENTLY...I HOPE I HAVEN'T LOST ANY OF YOU DUE TO MY SHORT HIATUS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters...ENJOY!**

* * *

It was already lunch time and Rachel still hadn't told him the big surprise. However, Blaine had stopped caring at this point. Rachel was ignoring him for leaving her on the first day of Glee, yet was somehow also constantly reminding him that she had an announcement that he couldn't miss and didn't know.

He texted Kurt at his locker after lunch about how annoying Rachel was being, knowing not to expect a response because Kurt would be on set. Sometimes it sucked having a boyfriend that was an actor. It was lonely at school without him…even though they only had first period together. Just knowing he was in the building always made him feel a lot better.

Blaine shut his locker, shoulders slumped, not wanting to face the rest of the school day.

By the time Glee came around, Blaine had almost forgotten Rachel's "exciting" announcement to the Glee club…almost. He felt his pocket buzz and saw Kurt's reply.

**KURT (3:30 PM) – HANG IN THERE. XO**

Blaine smiled to himself and put his phone away just as Mr. Schue walked in.

"Alright class…"

"Mr. Schue, I have an announcement." Rachel stated as she rose from her seat in the front row and approached the front of the room.

Mr. Schue nodded, knowing not to go against her when she was set on doing something, and sat down on a stool positioned near the piano. Rachel smiled.

"Okay, my fellow Glee clubbers. I have some exciting news that I can't wait to tell you!" Rachel beamed.

Blaine internally groaned and tried to tune her out. He had been interested in what she had to say but now seeing her up there and taking control of everything made him instantly stop listening…he couldn't help it! He started thinking about Kurt acting on set the other day. He was brilliant and extravagant. He couldn't believe his best friend turned boyfriend was so talented and he had no idea. Kurt didn't make him feel jealousy, as he expected. He made him feel proud and determined to stick with his studies to become someone some day as well.

"…Colfer!" Rachel exclaimed as the Glee club jumped and shouted in excitement, everyone talking over each other.

"Wait!" Blaine yelled, coming out of his thoughts and back into what was happening in the choir room. "What did you say?!"

Rachel rolled her eyes but repeated her statement. "I _said_ that my dad's know the director of a new TV show and got us the opportunity to meet the star of it which so happens to be…Chris Colfer!"

Blaine's world started spinning. He couldn't react. He didn't know what to do.

"W-Wh-When?" He stuttered out.

"Next week…you don't seem too excited…I thought you have a huge crush on him…?" Rachel questioned, looking at him like he had grown an extra head.

"Yeah…I have to go." Blaine stood to leave.

"Wait! Glee has only started!" Rachel yelled at Blaine's back as he raced from the choir room.

Blaine ran down the deserted hallway and sprinted to his car, calling Kurt in the process. Upon getting his voicemail, Blaine jumped into his car and drove as quick as he could to Kurt's house. He didn't know what this meant, but he knew he had to give Kurt a warning.

Kurt was animatedly talking to Anna as they walked off set. It had been a long day of shooting and Sam was a bigger jerk than ever. He was constantly making fun of the fact that Blaine's phone went off on set and how 'grossly affectionate' the two were together. It made Kurt's skin crawl. He knew Sam could be a jerk but he didn't know where that stemmed from and why it was being taken out on him. Besides turning him down for a date, Kurt had done nothing to Sam. And being turned down couldn't make a person that mad as to constantly be mean to the other person, could it?

Kurt said goodbye to Anna and kissed her cheek before climbing into the car outside of the studio where his dad sat waiting.

"How was filming today?" Burt asked, pulling away from the curb.

"Okay I guess. Where were you?" Kurt took off his wig and glasses and set them in his lap.

"I was having a meeting with Jim and he said that some kids from a local school are going to be coming on set next week for a visit."

Kurt groaned. "Oh that sounds positively horrifying."

Burt laughed. "You'll be fine."

Kurt felt his pocket buzz. He took it out and seeing Blaine's name hit IGNORE.

"Aren't you going to take that?" Burt asked as he rounded a turn a mile from home.

"It was just Blaine."

"And you don't want to talk to Blaine? What did you guys get into an argument?"

"No. It's just there was a supposedly exciting announcement in Glee today and after my day I don't want to hear about it."

Burt glanced over at his son.

"I know, dad. I'm being incredibly selfish. But I wouldn't be able to pretend to be happy for him and it would just ruin his happiness."

"Oh, so you're doing this for him. Ignoring his calls?" Burt shook his head slightly as he pulled into their driveway.

"Yes. I am." Kurt huffed as he got out of the SUV and stomped into the house.

Blaine pulled up to Kurt's house and quickly turned off the engine.

Blaine didn't even bother knocking on the door and let himself in.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled as he paced back and forth in their entryway.

Burt bounded down the stairs as Kurt came up the basement stairs. The two looking more confused than ever.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked as he walked toward his boyfriend, noticing the scared and freaked out look on his face. "Does this have something to do with Rachel's announcement?"

Blaine nodded. "This has everything to do with her announcement Kurt!"

"Why?" Kurt grabbed both of Blaine's hands, comforting his boyfriend. "What did she say?"

Blaine gulped. "She said that the New Directions are going to have a tour of REM Sleep and are meeting Chris Colfer…next week."

Kurt froze. He didn't know what to say, what to think. He knew that they would recognize him. He could fool Hollywood but not his close friends. His day had just gone from bad to worse.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked tentatively. He didn't want to rush his boyfriend but he wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Uh…" Kurt tried.

"Wait." Burt said from behind Kurt. "So the New Directions are the school group coming onto set."

"A-Apparently." Kurt stuttered out. Blaine squeezed his hands and Kurt came out of his funk.

"Well my bad day just got a lot worse." Kurt groaned, walking into the living room and falling onto the couch.

"What happened on set?" Blaine asked, following Kurt and sitting next to where he was lying on his back, bringing Kurt's head into his lap.

"Sam was just giving me a rough time." Kurt tried to say as nonchalantly as possible, while Blaine ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't want Blaine to feel bad about the phone incident again…

"About what?"

Kurt internally cursed himself. After all the lying and covering up he had done in their relationship, Kurt had promised himself that he would be honest so he took a deep breath and told Blaine all the things Sam had said about him and their relationship.

When Kurt was finished, he looked up to see Blaine looking positively upset but he didn't break down and demand they break up like Kurt and his overbearing imagination had feared he might.

"Why does he hate me?" Blaine asked, his voice breaking. Kurt sat up and pulled Blaine into him.

"I don't know…but he hates me to. Whatever he has on you is because of me and I don't want you feeling this way."

Blaine brought his head back and looked Kurt in the eyes, seeing the crushed hope and the hurt that was very present there. "Kurt, we are not breaking up because of that…loser."

Kurt chuckled and intertwined his fingers with Blaine's. "Nice word choice."

Blaine gave him a watery smile before pecking his lips. "Thank you. But he is a loser, Kurt. Why is it that he gets to us like this? It shouldn't matter what he thinks. We are happy together and that is all that should matter."

Kurt tugged Blaine into another tender hug while Burt watched from the kitchen. He had always liked Blaine as a friend of Kurt's because he treated him right and made Kurt feel good about himself and now that Blaine was his boyfriend, he loved knowing that they were still the best things for each other.

Finn crashed into the living room after football practice, dropping his gear bag on the floor next to the couch where Kurt and Blaine were still cuddling going unnoticed by Finn as he ran into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Finn!" Kurt yelled. "You take this stinky bag into your room right now!"

Blaine was lying behind Kurt on the couch and chuckled into his neck, causing the hairs to rise there. Kurt snuggled back into Blaine, the bag totally forgotten until Finn came bouncing back into the living room to follow Kurt's orders.

"Can you do anything quietly?" Kurt snapped, turning from Blaine to fix his icy stare at his brother.

"Dufe, why rre youf being so meam to mef?" Finn complained, mouth full of food.

"I have had a really bad day, Finn!" Kurt yelled, turning so he and Blaine were stomach to stomach and buried his face into Blaine's neck while Blaine rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Finn, not wanting to get yelled at again, shrugged and bounded away leaving Kurt and Blaine alone again.

"I just don't know what to do. They will recognize me I know they will." Kurt whined.

"We will figure something out. Maybe you can ask the director to film a really grungy scene that day and your face could be covered in fake dirt."

Kurt pulled his face away from Blaine's neck and smiled. "You are a genius!"

Kurt pulled Blaine into a heated kiss. Their lips moved together roughly, almost too rough, as their teeth clashed. Neither seemed to mind it, however, because they had missed this. They hadn't had a proper make out session in a while and it felt nice….even though their determination and intensity made their kiss mostly teeth.

They pulled back, panting, as Kurt's cell phone started ringing. Kurt reached for it as Blaine tried to pull him back.

"No…let it go to voicemail." Blaine protested, trying to grab Kurt's arm.

"But what if it's important? I have to answer." Kurt argued, untangling himself from Blaine and answering his phone, the caller ID saying it was "Sebastian".

"Hey Sebastian." Kurt answered while Blaine groaned and fell back on the couch.

"K-K-Kurt?" He sounded really distraught and lost.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" Kurt was listening intently now as his best friend tried to form words.

"I-I don't kn-know wh-wh-what ha-happened. One-one minut-t-te she wa-was f-f-fi-fine and th-th-the n-n-next s-sh-she w-was…" His sobs taking him over.

"Sebastian listen to me are you at home?" Kurt asked, standing up and quickly and getting his jacket on before finding his keys.

"Y-Yes." Sebastian muttered between gasps.

"Okay. Stay there, Blaine and I are on our way."

"N-N-No. J-Ju-Just y-y-you." Sebastian stuttered out.

"Okay. I'll be there soon. Hang tight, sweetie."

Kurt hung up and looked at Blaine.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked standing up.

"Um, actually he only wants me there. It's probably something personal and he doesn't want you to know yet…" Kurt tried, seeing the defeated look in Blaine's eyes.

"What?" Kurt asked, stepping toward Blaine and taking his hands in his own.

"It's just, you called him…sweetie."

Kurt smiled reassuringly. "Can I tell you something about me and Sebastian?"

Blaine's eyes widened.

"No! Not like that." Kurt quickly backtracked. "It's just. Sebastian and I have always been super close. We were always very cuddly. You know that, I told you that. But Sebastian and I not only cuddled but we also kissed. Not like full on the lips but like the cheeks and the corner of each other's mouths. It was always in greeting or parting or congratulations. It was never just because. But Blaine, when we started dating, I told him we had to stop because I didn't feel comfortable kissing him, even if it was just friendly, because I felt that I should only be kissing you."

Blaine smiled up at him before grabbing Kurt's neck and pulling him into a loving and gentle kiss. It wasn't like before where teeth were involved. This was just their lips, moving slowly and comfortingly against one another. Kurt pulled away before placing one last kiss on Blaine's lips.

"I have to go. I think it's an emergency. But please stay."

Blaine nodded.

"Maybe you can convince my dad of letting you sleep over…?"

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah I'll give it a shot."

Kurt smiled at him before racing off to Sebastian's.

* * *

**A/N: SO...? Am I forgiven? Maybe? Please comment and let me know what you think...or yell at me for taking so long...? *cyber hugs and kisses***


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! As a "thank you" to sticking with me and being such a great group of readers, this chapter is around 1000 more words than I usually write per chapter! So I hope you guys enjoy! I love you all! No one wanted to kill me or give up on me! Everyone of you that reviewed were graciously nice about my short hiatus and I really appreciate it! :)**

**CHAPTER 14 REVIEWS:**

**MsFu87 - *cyber hug* I am so happy that you aren't mad at me. It does take a long time for me to come up with each chapter so thanks for the understanding. Sam will probably not change...at least not for a while...thank you for the review! :)**

**savannaharaiza5 - The thing with Sebastian's mom is answered here! I am excited about the ND visit that will probably be in the next chapter or the chapter after that! Thank you for reviewing!**

**rooz33 - YAY! I am so glad that you are happy I updated! I would never abandon a fic, it just takes time for inspiration to come sometimes! Thanks for the understanding! I hope you are feeling better now! Thank you so much for all of the compliments! I appreciate everything you said and it really made me smile so big I thought my face would crack! haha *cyber kiss***

**DimpleyFace8D - Yes! The name scene has seemed to be a big favorite from my readers! And I am so glad because that is one of the first scenes I thought of when I came up with this fic idea...so it means a lot! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

**lyokodreamer - I know this wasn't fast, but it is longer...so enjoy! Thanks for the review!**

**XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX - Here is the next chapter! You find out about Sebastian but not ND quite yet...I can't wait to come up with that scene though! Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**acciojubjubbird - YAY I AM FORGIVEN! haha ND is not on set...yet...;) You will find out about Sam a little bit when ND visits on set. Thank you so much for reviewing! It means so much to me! :) I do not mind that the review wasn't long. The fact that you are even taking time to let me know what you think means so much so THANK YOU! *cyber kiss***

**AliceInRavenclaw - YAY I'm glad you loved it and thinks it's "epic"! haha Thank you so much for the compliments! They made me smile! You are the BEST! :)**

**Louise815 - YAY for not giving up on me and this story! I am so glad you like the story so far and your suggestion will come more into play in either the next chapter or the chapter after that! I hope it does what you had in mind justice! Thank you so much for reviewing! I always wait for your reviews! :) *cyber hug***

**KlaineKurtLover - It doesn't matter that it took you so long to read it...it only matters that you did! I love you too, for the review! I hope you got sleep and didn't stay up too late! But I understand the need to read a fic when it's updated! Yeah, Sam is usually so sweet so I like him being more "evil" as well..(but I do love nice!Sam as well...) Thank you so much for never giving up! Here is your update! (Hopefully you notice the update and read this soon!) *cyber kiss***

* * *

Kurt drove as fast as he could, breaking every speed limit on the way to Sebastian's house. He wasn't sure what he was going to walk into but he knows it has something to do with Sebastian's mom since he had said "she". Kurt remembers when he first met his mom. He had gone to Sebastian's house to pick him up for acting class and she was stumbling around the living room swinging a bottle of rum around and humming to herself, like she was Captain Jack Sparrow, her eyes glazed like she couldn't see anything. Kurt had tried to introduce himself but she just walked past him like she didn't even see him there.

Sebastian had been thoroughly embarrassed and it was later that night that he had spilled his guts to Kurt under the bridge. It was that night and the night recently under that same bridge that made them feel close; made them feel like they had someone to help them and be there for them. Kurt loved Sebastian and Sebastian loved Kurt. But they weren't IN love. And this made them extremely close….it also made Kurt extremely nervous for his friend right now.

He pulled in to Sebastian's driveway and killed the engine. He took two deep breaths before running up to the house. He pushed open the door and saw a horrific sight.

"Bas!" Kurt yelled, causing the boy to look up, tear tracks clearly visible through the dried blood on his face.

"K-Kurt." Sebastian weakly mumbled before looking down at his mom.

Sebastian was covered in blood and he was holding his mom in his lap. She looked dead, but the slight up and down movement of her chest told Kurt that she was just unconscious.

"What happened?" Kurt crouched down and threw his arms around Sebastian's shoulders, careful to not jostle his mother.

Sebastian sobbed into Kurt's neck as he tried to put into words what happened.

"H-He was c-c-coming toward me and I-I panicked and ran into th-the living r-room where m-my mom—oh gosh!" Sebastian gave a throaty sob before trying to continue, Kurt rubbing his back the whole time, trying to be comforting. "S-she woke up a-a-a-and she saw him be-beating me and I l-looked up at h-h-her and her e-eyes were clear and she was…l-looking at m-me with so m-m-much l-love and c-clarity and th-then she just f-freaked out and attacked th-the guy and he b-beat h-her to a pulp while he pinned me down and f-f-forced m-me to w-watch…"

Sebastian began sobbing again and Kurt just held him until he calmed down.

"Seb, we need to get your mom to a hospital. She needs medical care." Kurt said gently, looking down at Sebastian's mother, still unconscious in his lap.

"N-no! Kurt, w-we can't. I can't have h-her taken a-aw-away. I need m-my mother. I can take care of my m-mother." Sebastian was practically begging so Kurt gave in.

"Fine. But we need to at least get her in a more comfortable position and start to ice these wounds." Kurt moved away from Sebastian and tried to move his mother but the two of them weren't strong enough to move her without making her wounds worse.

"Look, can I call Blaine or Finn to come and help us?" Kurt asked the now shell-of-a-man Sebastian.

"Finn." Sebastian mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"Why can't I have Blaine come over?" Kurt was beginning to get suspicious of Sebastian's behavior.

"Look, I just don't know him very well and I don't want him to see me this vulnerable. I don't like that he has this…advantage over me. Plus, I want to make a good impression on him..and this" Sebastian waved his hand over his unconscious mother. "Is not the way."

Kurt smiled at him. "I don't think Blaine would see it as him having an advantage over you."

Sebastian frowned and looked up at Kurt.

"Also, I find it…endearing that you want to make a good impression on him, but I don't think this will change his opinion of you." Kurt knelt down and rubbed Sebastian's back.

"Finn."

"Okay. But you will have to let Blaine in if we get serious you know. You can't hide this from him if he becomes a permanent person in my life." Kurt got up and called Finn to come over and help Sebastian. Kurt hoped that Sebastian would open up eventually. He really needed him to trust Blaine because he was pretty sure they were in this for a while, if not for the long haul.

/

Blaine was lounging on the couch in the Hummel's living room when Finn came bounding down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked, stretching as he got up off of the couch.

"Uhm…nowhere?" Finn answered as he pulled on his coat and grabbed his keys.

Blaine looked at him, confused. "It sure looks like you're going _somewhere_."

"Nowhere important." Finn clarified and pulled open the door.

Blaine followed behind him but stopped at the top of the driveway, watching Finn clamber to his car. "You're going to see Kurt and Sebastian aren't you?"

Finn stopped with his hand outstretched to his car door. "Uhm…"

Blaine huffed. "I knew it…"

Finn slowly turned to face him. "I don't know what to say man."

Blaine rolled his eyes and ignored Finn, walking back into the house instead. He was fed up with being left out of things. He was hurt and angry…but also confused. Why couldn't he be there? He knew Kurt wasn't the one to exclude him, so why didn't Sebastian trust him or want him around? They had said over and over there were no feelings between them and he believed them. So if he wasn't trying to get Kurt alone to steal him away, then it must be something about Blaine that Sebastian didn't want around. And Blaine needed to figure out what that was or he was afraid he may lose Kurt.

/

"_Finn!_" Kurt shrieked when he told him about what had happened with Blaine a few minutes prior to Finn's arrival.

"I'm sorry! He figured it out! What was I supposed to do? Lie? He wouldn't have believed me!" Finn was mad that he was being yelled at when he had done nothing wrong.

"Sorry. I know. I-I just don't think he is going to be happy with me right now." Kurt sighed before rejoining Sebastian in the living room, Finn on his tail.

The three of them spent the next hour moving Sebastian's mom to her bed, icing her bruises, and cleaning her wounds. When they felt that she was as comfortable as possible, Finn left without needing an explanation of what happened. He knew the basics of Sebastian's life and knew it was important for him to stay out of it and just help when he was needed.

Kurt went into the kitchen to find Sebastian.

"Hey." Kurt said, sitting beside him. Sebastian smiled slightly and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Thank you for being here today." Sebastian had finally calmed down and could talk without stuttering again. "You always handle yourself really well with my mother and all the blood and bruises…how is that?"

Kurt looked up at Sebastian and sighed. "Growing up in Ohio was tough. I was bullied everyday throughout middle school. That was the time when all the boys started to have lower voices and were getting body hair and I was still high pitched and feminine. In eighth grade, this group of guys that ruled the school made it their mission to make my life a living hell. I was constantly shoved into lockers, thrown in dumpsters, tripped in the halls, they would knock my books out of my hands, they started terrible rumors about me, they would make fun of others if they talked to me or hung out with me…I came home every day from school crying and friendless."

Kurt glanced at Sebastian's reaction. He was staring open mouthed but was not saying anything, allowing Kurt to continue when he felt ready. "So when my dad got a call from an old friend who wanted a partner for his business in the Auto Industry in LA, my dad packed everything up and we moved out here for my freshman year of high school. I guess getting bullied and bruised and battered made me visually tolerant and knowledgeable on how to fix and treat them effectively." Kurt shrugged.

"You met Blaine freshman year, right?" Sebastian asked softly.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, well right before. He had moved to LA from Ohio as well, but a different town. The principal had us tour the school together since we were both new to the area and didn't know where to go and what to do at first…so we got to know each other and became fast friends. We were the only kids our age that we knew so we kind of became really co-dependent on each other at first. We had both grown up in a not-so-gay-friendly town so we didn't even think of getting together or even thinking on acting on any feelings till a woman at the movie theatre told us we were a cute couple and we were reminded that we were allowed to be ourselves and love who we want to love in LA."

"He really is good for you." Sebastian gave a small guilty smile to Kurt. "I'm sorry I haven't been very welcoming. But thank you again for helping me out today. You are a true friend."

"It was my pleasure. I am always here when you need me." Kurt smiled and hugged Sebastian.

Sebastian hugged back before slowly pulling out of the hug and pecking the corner of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt tensed and Sebastian looked up at him, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Remember, I told you we had to stop kissing once I started dating Blaine." Kurt whispered.

Sebastian looked down at his lap and sighed. "Right. Sorry."

Kurt grabbed his hand again. "I'm sorry. I just- I can't mess my thing up with him. I really care about him. And after this thing with Finn today…"

"What thing?" Sebastian questioned, glancing up at Kurt.

"Nothing, Blaine just…" Kurt didn't want Sebastian to feel guilty for the possible strain in his and Blaine's relationship.

"Just what, Kurt?" Sebastian squeezed his hand.

"He figured out that we asked Finn over and not him. I think he feels left out and not trusted…? I just don't want him to be mad at me for any reason." Kurt looked down guiltily before Sebastian pulled Kurt into another hug.

Kurt melted into his arms as he heard Sebastian whisper, "He can come over."

Kurt pulled back, shocked. "What?"

"I said you can invite Blaine over." Sebastian gave him a weak smile.

"No, Seb. You don't want him here and I don't want you to feel guilty…"

"I don't. I just want to see you happy and you're right. I need to learn to trust him if he is going to be in your life for a while." Sebastian gave him a genuine smile before Kurt thanked him and ran off to call Blaine.

/

Blaine got there and saw the immediate tension in the room. He didn't know about Sebastian's mom or why everyone was so quiet. Finally, Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Um, Blaine I just wanted to apologize for not letting you come over. I just- I have a problem with being vulnerable in front of others. I wanted to make a good impression on you and I didn't want you to have some sort of…advantage over me by knowing one of my weaknesses."

Blaine blinked, shocked with Sebastian's honesty. Kurt smiled encouragingly at Blaine who nodded his head.

"It's fine. I forgive you." Blaine assured him. "And I know we aren't that close so it really isn't any of my business to know personal things about your mom or you. I guess I just let my insecurities get in the way."

"Blaine, it really is fine." Sebastian got up from the couch and hugged Blaine. "Thank you."

Blaine smiled and Kurt got up to join the hug when his phone rang. "Oh, it's my dad."

Kurt held the phone up to his ear. "Hey dad."

"Hey, kiddo."

"What's going on?" Sebastian and Blaine turned to watch Kurt intently, not hearing the other side of the conversation.

"Well, Jim just sent me your schedule for next month and he also attached your promotional interview dates as well..."

"You have the schedule?!" Kurt exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement. "Just the dates or the locations as well?"

Sebastian and Blaine looked at each other, confused.

"The locations as well." Burt said simply. "Jim said he sent you an email with an attachment so if you want to check that on your phone you can hang up with me and-"

"Thanks, dad!" Kurt interrupted, hanging up and opening up his email.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, going over to look at Kurt's phone with him.

"My manager sent me the shooting schedule for next month along with which interviews I am doing for promotion!" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from the side while Kurt was trying to pull up the email.

Sebastian smiled at Kurt's excitement and realized it was the first time he had smiled that genuine all day, and Kurt put it there…as usual. "So? Whose shows are you going on?"

Kurt opened up the attachment and began reading.

"First up is…Late Night with Jimmy Fallon!" Kurt exclaimed. "I'm going to New York!"

Blaine removed his arms from around Kurt's waist and gave him a proper hug before Sebastian came up to give him one as well.

"When is it?" Sebastian asked as Kurt looked back down at his phone.

"Um…November 17th. So like in a month!" Kurt was beyond excited to be going to New York City.

"Hey Blaine, do you think your parents would let you come with me?" Kurt was smiling from ear to ear and looked so happy and Blaine really didn't want to ruin his moment but he also didn't want to get Kurt's hopes up.

"I don't know…my parents aren't really into the whole…thing…if I told them I was going to New York with my boyfriend I don't think they would approve…"

Kurt nodded, remembering when Blaine had told him about how his parents ignored him, and still pretty much do, after he came out. "Right, yeah sorry."

Blaine shrugged. "Where to after that?"

"Um…" Kurt scrolled down to the next location. "I will be getting interviewed on 102.7 in LA on November 18th…That's the next day after my first interview. They weren't kidding about this being an intense promotion…I'll be so jet lag!"

"Wait, isn't 102.7 KIIS FM?!" Blaine screeched while Kurt just stared at him. "Kurt, that's Ryan Seacrest!"

Kurt screamed. "No way! What if they play a recording of one of my covers or have me sing something live on the radio!"

Blaine and Sebastian joined in with Kurt and they were soon all screaming with excitement as possibilities began running through their heads.

"Okay, next?" Sebastian said when they had all calmed down.

"Letterman in New York on November 20th." Kurt says, confusion in his voice.

"What's the matter?" Blaine asks, noticing his confusion and standing behind Kut, hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder to look at his phone with him.

"Why am I in New York, then LA the next day, then New York two days after that? Why wouldn't they just have me do the other New York interview while I was already in New York? I am going to have such huge bags under my eyes and then no one will want to watch our show!" Kurt whined.

"Hey, your show _is_ about sleep." Blaine joked. "Maybe they will think you are just a very method actor."

"Ha ha." Kurt said as Blaine poked him in his side, causing them to both giggle.

"Well there has to be a reason for that. I wasn't in the biz for long, if you could even call it that, but I do know that they would only do something like this if there was a scheduling problem. Check your schedule for this month."

Kurt clicked some links but couldn't pull it up. "I can't pull both up at the same time…do you have a wireless printer?"

Sebastian put his hand on his hip and stared at Kurt. "You really think I have a _wireless printer_ in this dump of a place…?"

Kurt grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"I do have a computer though, from law school." Sebastian had Kurt and Blaine follow him to his computer. "We can open up multiple links at once and see when the schedules overlap. I can make you a calendar of the two combined on a Word processor and then email that to you if you want."

Kurt grinned. "That'd be great. Thanks Bas!"

Sebastian pulled up both schedules and scrolled down to November. "Ah. Yeah, see here?" Sebastian pointed to the week that they had been talking about. "You have to be on set on the day of your Seacrest interview and the day after that as well. That's why you are here in LA."

"Wow." Kurt muttered. "I am going to be really busy."

Blaine frowned at this. He was already used to not hanging out with Kurt every day, but now it may not even be every week? Kurt may not even be in the same state for a while. He won't be able to just pop by his house or call him in case he is with someone important. Kurt and Sebastian were gushing about Ellen and Conan, who Kurt had already been on and was going to be on again, but all Blaine could focus on was being stuck in Glee with Rachel while his wonderful and _famous _boyfriend flew about the country talking to celebrities and promoting his movie…and it sucked.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOO? ND on set soon! (ch.16 or 17) so yaaaaaaaaay for that! Please review and let me know what you guys think! Would anyone be mad if I didn't show dialogue for every interview since it will take place over a month and Kurt and Blaine wont be by each other either? I was thinking of just taking a chapter or two and just highlighting what happens over that month with Kurt being in a whirlwind and Blaine being alone and stuck with a nagging Rachel (I have some funny ideas for her and Blaine...)? Let me know if you guys care either way! (I know a lot of people like the Hollywood interviews and such so if you want more of that I can draw it out or just make them longer chapters...?) *cyber kisses* to all! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay you guys...I got inspired and decided to give you guys this lengthy filler chapter before the big ND on set thing happens. This chapter is over 4,500 words...and I usually only do around 2,000 so I hope you guys like it and don't mind it being so long****! I'm not sure how I feel about some of this but I wanted to get this out to you guys quickly to show you all how much I appreciate every single one of you! *mwah!***

**STAY TUNED AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER FOR IMPORTANT DATES IN THIS STORY IN CASE YOU ARE CONFUSED AND WANT A TIMELINE!**

**CHAPTER REVIEWS:**

**rooz33 - i just want to tell you that you made my day but quoting my story with the "mm nve yu"! Ahaqglbriebgrjvblei! ;) You get a little bit more Ashley in this chapter! This will probably come to you in the middle of the night so I hope you slept well and have a great day! Love you so much! **

**lyokodreamer - I am so glad you loved the last chapter! I love your reviews and I hope you like this chapter as well! :)**

**savannaharaiza5 - YAY! Thank you so much! I am so glad you liked the chapter! :) Are you asking how I am going to portray the first episode of Kurt's show into the story? Or are you just asking what it will be about? Do you have any suggestions about how i could put his show into the story? i haven't thought that far in advance yet! **

**AliceinRavenclaw - "Epic"? Me? You are too sweet! Thank you so much for the compliments and I am so glad you are enjoying reading! :)**

**XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX - yay! "epic" again! :) still no ND but hopefully i can squeeze it into the next one...! :)Thank you so much for your review!**

**KlaineKurtLover - aaaaahhhh! *cyber kiss back*! This update is fairly quick for me I think...so i hope you like it! OOOHH and you get a little bit of narcasistic Rachel in this chapter! You're welcome! haha Thank you for the review! :)**

**KlaineGleekStarkidfan4eva - ND is coming up next chapter hopefully...and I think it will be a common thing for time to be a burden on them. It only makes sense...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! :)**

**Guest - Thank you so much for loving my story! Here is your update! :)**

* * *

"Kurt!" The yell sounded down the school hallway causing Kurt and Blaine, who were at their lockers, to turn and look in the direction of the voice.

It of course belonged to one Miss Rachel Berry.

"Hey Rach." Kurt smiled at her as she approached. "What's up?"

"Kurt," Rachel popped her hip and stared at him intently. "even though we aren't that close, I do know that you are a stickler with fashion, and while my singing talent is far superb to yours, I do admit that my fashion sense is lacking in comparison. Although I do believe that there is no time to waste thinking about clothes when I have to be constantly thinking about my upcoming performances…" Rachel took a breath and then noticed Blaine standing next to Kurt. "Oh, hi Blaine."

"Hi." Blaine said, feeling awkward.

"So, what do you need from me, Rachel?" Kurt prodded gently as he grabbed his backpack from his locker, the school day finally over.

Rachel turned back to Kurt. "You. Me. My house. Now. Fashion emergency." Rachel stated, pointing her finger forcefully for emphasis.

"Yes! I am so in." Kurt smiled happily, his face lighting up at the idea of helping out Rachel and her disastrous fashion sense. Rachel hooked her arm in his and she steered the two toward the front entrance.

"Wait, Kurt." Blaine called after them, Kurt and Rachel turning around to look back at Blaine. "I thought we were going to hang out all day today so that we could get in as much time as possible before you get really busy next month."

Rachel frowned. "What do you have going on next month?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, having a silent conversation, before Kurt spoke up quickly. "Just helping my dad out in the garage next month and I won't have time for a lot other than that and school."

Kurt unhooked his arm from Rachel's, jogged over to Blaine, gave him a quick peck on the lips before promising to make it up to him. Then he was gone.

Blaine sighed at Kurt's retreating back and slowly turned around only to find Sebastian leaning against the wall behind him.

"Sebastian?" Blaine asked, walking over to the boy. "What are you doing here?"

Sebastian smirked. "I thought he would never leave. I need to talk to you alone."

"Why is everything okay?" Blaine was suddenly worried. Sebastian had never wanted to talk to him alone before.

"No. Everything is fine. I just wanted to run something by you."

Blaine nodded before motioning Sebastian to follow him out to his car. There was an awkward silence that passed between the two…acquaintances? If you could call them that, really…as they walked across the parking lot. When they got to Blaine's car, the two climbed in so they could talk in private without anyone listening in on a conversation which Blaine was pretty sure was going to involve something with Kurt's Hollywood life.

"So, what's up?" Blaine asked, turning in the driver's seat to face Sebastian, awkwardly.

"So I was thinking that we should have a party to celebrate Kurt on getting cast in REM Sleep and get him pumped for his promo tour. What do you say?"

Blaine was wide eyed as he took in the words Sebastian was saying. "Are you telling me that you want to have a party with Kurt's celebrity friends to congratulate him on everything…with celebrities?"

"Well," Sebastian chuckled, the tension and awkwardness suddenly leaving the air. "That would sort of be the idea…since we can't really invite his school friends."

"Right right." Blaine nodded. "I'm in!" He exclaimed, smiling wide. He couldn't wait to meet Kurt's Hollywood friends and see what they were like. This could be fun!

/

Kurt was so excited to help with Rachel's fashion emergency. Before he became Chris Colfer, he and Rachel had almost been friends. He had helped her all the time with her wardrobe because she always said worrying about her outfits took time away from her real dream of performing. While most of the time his fashion 'advice' was just him insulting everything she owned, they had almost built up a strange friendship…

Kurt now sat on Rachel Berry's bed while she held up outfit after outfit, asking which she should throw out and which she should keep. Kurt was able to make it so only her animal sweaters had to go but everything else could be paired with another item of clothing to make it look better. Kurt had an odd sense being back in the Berry house. He was lucky that Rachel's dads were gone at work otherwise he would have had to explain why he hadn't been around in the past year and a half. Though, in that year and a half, Rachel's room still looked exactly the same.

"So, out of these outfits, which would be great to wear on a Hollywood television set?" Rachel asked, laying out multiple shirts, skirts, and accessories for Kurt to choose from.

Kurt froze. He was here to pick out her outfit to visit REM Sleep. He suddenly had to be hyperaware of everything he said so he wouldn't let something slip. Kurt gulped. "Um…"

"Blaine told you right?" Kurt nodded. "I thought so. Okay, so we get to visit the set of a TV show and I need the perfect outfit. Now, if you want you can come with us, I mean you are technically an honorary member of Glee even though you don't sing or perform with us. Although I wish you would just try out. I mean, all you would need to do is stand behind me while I do one of my powerful ballads and sway. You could even mouth the lyrics if you want. Even though, with your speaking voice I would think that you could have the potential to have a great singing voice as well…maybe with a few lessons first…I mean, I could teach you but I am already so invested in Glee and making time for Finn…but I'm sure you could find a great vocal coach somewhere. I could help you with that…it shouldn't take too long to find one in LA…"

Kurt tuned her out as he looked over the options she had laid out so he didn't have to hear her insulting him anymore. She didn't have the best style so the options were limited. He tried to think of the least disastrous combination as quickly as possible so he could shut her up.

Spotting a knee length blue skirt, a brown belt, and a teal green top, Kurt grabbed them off the bed and stood up. "I think I have it." Kurt interrupted Rachel's rambling about how maybe one day he could be her stylist while she took over New York by thrusting the clothes into her hands and gently guiding her to the bathroom to try it on.

Kurt stood up and began looking around Rachel's room. Everything looked almost similar but the pictures in the frames throughout her room were all different from the last time he had been there. There were half a dozen picture frames of her and Finn, her and Mercedes, and her and the rest of the Glee kids. The biggest frame, though, held a picture of Kurt and Rachel from freshman year that had been taken in her room. They had dressed up in ridiculous clothes and taken funny pictures in the full length mirror. In that specific photo, Kurt was wearing one of Rachel's tutu's over his skinny jeans and thigh high heel boots while Rachel was in one of Kurt's tailored suits that was too long for her and one of his grey top hats. Kurt smiled at the memory as he remembered that day and realized that it was taken a month before Jim saw him on the street. Kurt felt a lump rise in his throat and he felt guilty for not spending as much time with her as he used to. He blamed it on working at his dad's garage but he knew she didn't really believe him since Finn was able to work at the garage and hang out with her just fine. He saw her bulletin board full of her dreams across from her elliptical. Kurt was just about to pick up one of the pictures of himself, Rachel, Mercedes, and Blaine at the beach when his phone began ringing.

Kurt answered the call without looking at the caller ID and instantly regretted it.

"Hey Chris, its Jim." His manager said, a collection of loud noises sounded in the background telling Kurt he was on set. Kurt was praying that that was not what he had called about.

"Hey Jim." Kurt sighed, pacing back and forth in Rachel's room as he heard zippers being pulled and clothes being shuffled behind the bathroom door. What he didn't hear was the door opening.

"Jim?!" Rachel screeched. "Are you cheating on Blaine?"

"No!" Kurt's eyes grew wide as he covered the phone so Jim wouldn't hear. "Rachel I need to take this call privately. You look great. That's the outfit. I've got to go."

Rachel frowned as Kurt kissed her cheek and darted down to the Berry's living room and out the front door to his car, parked on the street.

"Sorry about that, Jim. I was over at a friends' after school. What's going on?" Kurt put the car in drive and started down the street.

"Well, I have some exciting news about the show and your character so I'd like to discuss it with you if you and your dad want to come in…?" Jim trailed off and Kurt heard some muffled voices so he waited patiently.

"Alright Chris, if you and your dad can come in in about an hour we can discuss your character and the path the writers are going to be taking him in."

"Okay. I'm heading home now so I'll let him know and we'll be in." Kurt smiled and ended the call as he pulled into his driveway. He couldn't wait to know where they were taking his character.

/

"Okay, so here's the list. I'd start with Ashley. She is his best Hollywood friend and she knows he is actually Kurt. So you should call her and saw your name is Blaine and you are Kurt's boyfriend and you want to throw Chris a party and then tell her your Hollywood name is Darren so she doesn't accidently call you Blaine."

Blaine was so overwhelmed but he was taking everything in and trying to stay calm about it. Sure he was excited to go to a Hollywood party, but actually planning it was already stressing him out. Especially trying to remember who knew the secret and who didn't. He didn't want to mess up.

"Here's her number." Sebastian handed Blaine the paper with her number and he typed it into his phone before taking a deep breath and hitting 'send'.

There were three rings before a female voice rang through. "Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Ashley?" Blaine asked, voice shaking with nerves.

"Yes." Ashley sounded hesitant as she drew out the word.

"My name is Blaine Anderson and I am Kurt Hummel's boyfriend." Blaine started, nervous to how she would act to him calling. "And, um, I am throwing him a party with our um friend Sebastian and I wanted to call to invite you and get some ideas…." Blaine didn't know how to finish so he just trailed off. Sebastian gave him a thumbs up.

"Boyfriend, huh? I have been so…busy…lately I haven't been able to talk to Kurt about anything past a quick 'hello'. So…what is this party for?" Ashley sounded as if she didn't want to give up too much in case Blaine didn't know about Kurt being Chris so he decided to tell her everything so she didn't feel like she had to be so closed off.

"We are throwing him a party to congratulate him for getting a role on REM Sleep and to get him pumped up for his promo tour."

Blaine heard Ashley sigh in relief before responding."So, what's your Hollywood name Mr. Blaine Anderson?" Ashley asked, sounding much more relaxed than she was previously.

"Darren Criss." Blaine smiled while Sebastian chuckled next to him.

"Nice. When's this party?"

"This Saturday…?" Blaine answered hesitantly.

"You want to get a group of celebrities together for a party in three days?!" Ashley screamed. "There is so much to do! Have you picked a venue? A DJ? How about a red carpet?"

"No. NO." Blaine said quickly. "Not _that _kind of party. Just a house party with music from an iPod and cheap booze."

"Ah. Well you know Kurt doesn't drink right?" Ashley smirked.

"Doesn't mean no one else does…I'm guessing it would be a lame party without some, huh?"

Ashley laughed. "Yeah…I guess you are right."

"So will you help?" Blaine was so over his head and he knew Sebastian was as well. They really needed a person from Hollywood to make this party great.

"Sure. Where should we meet?" Ashley sounded excited so Blaine was ecstatic.

They set a time and place for later that day and then gave Ashley their list of people to call and she added a few more names before she set on calling all of the people for them. With that out of the way, Blaine was excited again for this party and for showing Kurt that he was encouraging and supportive even when the things he was supporting kept Kurt away from him.

/

"The writers have decided to give your character, Jacob a love interest." Jim started.

"Love interest?" Kurt asked, getting excited before frowning just as quick. "It isn't Sam's character, David is it?"

"No." Jim smiled when Kurt sighed in relief. "We are bringing in another actor to play the character."

"Okay…so do I get a boyfriend or girlfriend?" Kurt asked, hoping for the former. He didn't know why but trying to seem attracted to a girl seemed almost beyond his acting abilities.

"Boyfriend." Jim smirked as Kurt beamed brightly. "The character name is Bradley."

"Have you picked an actor for the role?" Kurt was excited to know they were going to have a gay relationship on the show. He hoped he could be a role model for gay kids out there.

"Yes. He is in his dressing room getting fitted for his clothes right now which is why I wanted you guys to come in so you could meet him." Jim stood and led them to his dressing room.

Jim knocked on the door and it was opened by the costume coordinator who had a tape measure around his neck and a notebook with measurements in hand. "All done here." He stated simply before stepping aside and a shirtless gorgeous male that looked to be around Kurt's age stood in the open door way.

"Come one in!" The boy said in a thick English accent as his face lit up upon seeing Jim. When Kurt and Burt stepped around the corner the boy's smile got even wider.

"Chris Colfer! Hi!" Kurt held out his hand but the boy ignored it and pulled Kurt into a hug instead.

Kurt was tense with shock for a split second from being hugged by such a beautiful guy….shirtless no less…before he relaxed into the hug. The boy pulled back and smiled. "We'll be doing more than hugging soon so..." He winked. "we'd better get used to it."

Kurt frowned at how up front this guy was but he guessed he was right….a hand shake was a little too formal for meeting a new love interest. "Right. But nothing more than hugs off set…I have a boyfriend."

The boy nodded. "Sounds fair. I'm single myself. But hopefully not for long…LA is filled with lonely single people!"

Kurt smiled. "Well good luck."

"Thanks." The guy gave Kurt a lopsided grin.

"I didn't catch your name." Kurt stated as Jim and Burt were off talking about the upcoming promo schedule and how it fit in with Kurt's schooling.

"I'm sorry! How rude of me! My name is Cameron Cunningham."

"Nice to meet you….hey we both have the initials CC." Kurt laughed and Cameron joined in.

"Yeah. We do." Cameron smiled. "What about middle name?"

"Elizabeth. After my mother who passed away when I was eight." Kurt gave a small smile.

"Beautiful gesture." Cameron smiled and Kurt was instantly sold on this guy by the fact that he didn't say the whole 'I'm so sorry' line that always made Kurt feel uncomfortable, even after all these years. "Mine's Daniel."

"Ah. Well it's close…CDC." Kurt smirked at Cameron's confused expression.

"I guess so, CEC." Kurt barked out a laugh as Cameron grabbed his phone and held it out towards Kurt. "Would you be so kind as to put in your number?"

"Yeah. Sure." Kurt took his phone and put in his digits. "When do you start filming?"

Cameron grabbed his schedule that was lying on the table in the middle of the room. "Looks like I start in two days at 8 am. You?"

"Tomorrow at 2 pm." Kurt stated before clarifying further. "I have school first."

"Ah. Lucky. But then you have to be here at 8 am on Friday right?" Cameron asked, looking back at his schedule. "I am pretty sure all the scenes I ever have are with you…"

"Yeah I'm here Friday morning as well. There are some times when I miss school all together, too. But they try to accommodate as best as possible for my schooling." Kurt smiled as Jim and Burt made their way back over to the two.

"Alright boys, I'm going to be heading out. Kurt, I will see you tomorrow, and Cameron I'll see you on Friday." Jim said before leaving the dressing room.

Cameron turned to Kurt. "Would you want to grab some coffee with me? We could talk about the show and I could tell you what I know about my character and you could help me get inside your characters head a little bit…?"

Kurt looked at his dad who nodded slightly in approval. "Yeah. That'd be great."

/

_Who is the new guy is Chris Colfer's life?_

_[pic]_

_Sources say that this guy is a new cast member on Colfer's new television show REM Sleep. We have yet to find out what this new guys role is, but seeing as how close these two seem, we assume they're going to be having a lot of scenes together…possibly a love interest? _

_While we haven't found out his name yet, the two were seen hugging and touching hands quite intimately while getting coffee this afternoon. "They were there for over an hour talking and it seemed like they were having a great time. They couldn't keep their hands to themselves."_

_Chris Colfer has been rumored to be dating Darren Criss, a classmate at Colfer's high school. Will this new guy in Colfer's life come between them? Only time will tell._

_/_

"Please tell me you know who this is." Blaine said, turning the computer screen to Sebastian and Ashley who were currently sitting at Blaine's house on his living room floor working on the party plans.

Sebastian frowned while Ashley looked critically at the screen. "Looks like a bogus article to me."

"How can you tell?" Blaine asked her, wanting her words to be true more than anything.

"The source doesn't have a name and everything sounds so vague. 'Touching' 'hugging'. It could literally be them hugging hello or goodbye and them getting the other's attention by touching their hand…you really won't know until you ask him." Ashley shrugged.

"But if you were me you wouldn't worry about this?" Blaine asked, hopefulness seeping from every pore.

"Nope." Ashley said matter-of-factly. "Oh, but congratulations for making it into your first Hollywood article Mr. Darren Criss."

/

"What day next week are the New Directions coming on set again?" Kurt asked Finn as the two of them were on dishes duty after dinner.

"Wednesday." Finn answered. "Why? You feeling nervous?"

"No…I just got a love interest on the show and I met him today so I wanted to know if he would be on set when they were there…that's all." Kurt took a wet plate from Finn and began drying it with a towel before putting it on the counter next to them.

"Oh. Cool man. Did you like the guy?" Finn asked, tongue sticking out in concentration as he was scrubbing a particularly dirty bowl.

"Yeah. He seems cool. I think he's straight so that's good. Blaine won't have to 'worry' that our on-set romance will start to 'bloom' off set or something equally stupid." Kurt laughed, taking the finally clean bowl and drying it off.

"What do you mean you 'think he's straight'?" Finn asked, turning to face Kurt, the dishes forgotten. "You didn't ask him?"

Kurt glared. "Of course I didn't ask him! Who just outright asks if a person is gay or straight?"

"Uh, someone who is going to be romantically involved on set with this person when they already have a boyfriend…?!" Finn said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Kurt looked away as Finn grabbed a cup and began scrubbing.

"Does he know you're gay?"

"Yeah."

"Why does he know you're gay but you don't know if he is?" Kurt forcefully grabbed the clean cup from Finn and stuffed the towel inside, drying it.

"Because I told him outright I had a boyfriend…so it's pretty obvious I'm gay. I did it so just in case he was gay, he wouldn't try anything. But I'm telling you, he's straight."

They did the rest of the dishes in awkward silence.

/

Later that day, Blaine got a frightening text from Rachel.

**RACHEL (8:19 PM) – I THINK KURT MIGHT BE CHEATING ON YOU.**

Blaine reread the words a thousand times before he shakily responded.

**BLAINE (8:23 PM) – WHY DO YOU SAY THAT?**

Blaine didn't want to know. All he could picture was the gorgeous tall guy out with Chris that he would never be able to compete with…wait but that was Chris, not Kurt. Did that mean this guy already knew Kurt's secret?

**RACHEL (8:25 PM) – HE WAS ON THE PHONE WITH SOME GUY NAMED JIM. I CALLED HIM OUT ON CHEATING BUT HE INSTANTLY DENIED IT. JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW.**

_Jim….Jim…where have I heard that name before…?_ Blaine thought before it suddenly clicked and Blaine audibly sighed with relief.

**BLAINE (8:28 PM) – OH NO I KNOW JIM. HE IS A FAMILY FRIEND…AND HE IS OUR PARENT'S AGE. NO NEED TO WORRY. BUT THANKS, RACH.**

Her reply almost came instantly.

**RACHEL (8:29 PM) – OH GOOD! I WAS SO WORRIED! SORRY TO SCARE YOU LIKE THAT. JUST LOOKING OUT FOR YA!**

Blaine smiled. In her own way, Rachel really was a great friend.

**BLAINE (8:31 PM) – THANKS RACHEL. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT.**

And with that, Blaine decided that it was time to feel even better by talking to Kurt about the article.

/

Kurt was lying in bed when he felt his phone vibrate beside him. He looked down and saw a text from Blaine and instantly smiled as he thought of his boyfriend and how much he wished he had spent more time with him today.

His smile was immediately replaced with a frown when he saw what the text said.

**BLAINE (8:51 PM) – CHECK OUT …**

Blaine didn't seem too happy about whatever it was since there was a lack of a smiley face. Kurt loaded up his laptop before typing the address into the bar at the top. The very first article on the website was a picture of himself with Cameron from work sitting at a table at a coffee shop and the title was big and bold **"NEW MYSTERY MAN IN COLFER'S LIFE?" **Kurt instantly felt sick as he read the poorly written article. Seeing Blaine's Hollywood name printed in the article made Kurt even more upset.

He picked up his phone and dialed Blaine's number by heart before closing his laptop and pushing it to the far side of his bed as if he was repulsed by its contents.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine sighed as he answered.

"It's not true." Kurt said instead of a greeting. "He is a new cast member and there is nothing going on between us. We hugged goodbye once but that was it. I promise."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's rushed explanation. He couldn't even stay pretend upset with Kurt. "So, is he really your new love interest?"

While Blaine was half joking and expecting the answer to be 'no', he was also genuinely curious.

"Um, yeah…" Kurt hesitantly answered.

"He is?!" That was not what Blaine had wanted to hear. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to but it all happened so fast. I just met him today. Getting coffee was our 'get to know you' session.." Kurt tried to reassure Blaine. "If it makes you feel any better I think he's straight."

Blaine scoffed. "You _think_ he's straight? How do you get through an entire hour long 'get to know you' session without getting to know if he's gay or not?!"

Kurt groaned. "Ugh. That's exactly what Finn said!"

"Well?" Blaine questioned, sounding really upset. "Don't you think that's a little important?"

"Yes." Kurt sighed, giving up on trying to explain. "I'm sorry. The next time I see him, I'll ask him. Okay?"

Blaine breathed out and gave up his anger. "Okay. It's fine. I forgive you."

Kurt laughed. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?"

Blaine nodded and smiled. "Okay."

/

The next day in Glee, Rachel was freaking out.

"What if Chris Colfer _himself _wants us to perform for him? We _are _a glee club! We need to have something prepared!" She had been screaming at them for the past half hour.

"He won't!" Blaine yelled back at her before sending off a quick text to Kurt who had rushed off to set after 5th hour.

**BLAINE (4:30 PM) – DON'T ASK THE GLEE CLUB TO SING.**

Blaine waited not even thirty seconds before Kurt's response came.

**KURT (4:30 PM) – WHY WOULD I DO THAT?**

Blaine chuckled.

**BLAINE (4:32 PM) – RACHEL IS CONVINCED THAT YOU ARE GOING TO ASK ND TO SING FOR YOU ON SET...SHE IS A RAGING MESS. AND MORE THAN USUAL.**

Blaine shut off his phone's screen and turned back to the conversation going on in the choir room, seeing it was the same as it was two minutes ago.

**KURT (4:34 PM) – HANG IN THERE. XO**

**KURT (4:34 PM) – OH AND I PROMISE I WONT.**

Blaine chuckled.

"Blaine Anderson what is so funny?!" Rachel screamed. "We are in a crisis over here."

"No, we're not!" Blaine yelled back. "All that's going to happen is they will show us around set, we will meet Chris Colfer and then we will be on our way so they can get back to filming. I will bet you fifty dollars that Chris Colfer will _not _ask us to sing."

Rachel smirked. "You are _on, _Blaine Anderson!"

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING! SORRY IF THIS WAS KIND OF ALL OVER THE PLACE! I JUST WANTED TO GET LITTLE GLIMPSES HERE AND THERE INTO WHAT THESE BOYS WERE UP TO WITHOUT EACH OTHER...OKAY SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO: PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**AND HERE ARE SOME IMPORTANT DATES!:**

**So in case people are confused at the dates or anything in this chapter and the one's to come, here are the important dates so far:**

**Wednesday, October 17th - the start of this chapter.**

**Thursday, October 18th - the end of this chapter.**

**Friday, October 19th - Cameron's first day on set.**

**Saturday, October 20th - Blaine/Seb's party for Kurt.**

**Wednesday, October 24th - NEW DIRECTION'S ON SET!**

**Saturday, November 17th - Kurt's first day of the promo tour: Jimmy Fallon in NY!**

**Sunday, November 18th - 102.7 KIIS FM INTERVIEW IN LA!**

**Tuesday, November 20th - Kurt on Letterman in NY!**

**TBC... :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Alright guys! This chapter includes Cameron's first day on set and the house party that Blaine, Ashley, and Sebastian are throwing for 'Chris'! This chapter has over 8,250 words...so you're welcome! :))**

**I was on spring break this week so that's why this chapter was a lot longer...I had a lot of time to write longer scenes and scenes with more detail. So the next chapter may be a little while since classes will be starting up again. My goal is to write at least a scene a day throughout the next week so that I can have the next chapter up as soon as possible!**

**CHAPTER 16 REVIEWS:**

**acciojubjubbird - You are one of the people that mentioned the name Cameron as being interesting but in all honesty, he is just an OC of mine and I named him Cameron and had his character name be Bradley because those are my two favorite guy names...haha so sorry if you thought differently...but I hope you love this chapter anyway...I love my OC! :) Thanks for commenting! I can't wait to know what you think of this one!**

**rooz33 - Oh my gosh I love you so much! haha your review made my day! I honestly don't know who I have in mind for the actor for Cameron...he is just an OC that I made up. I'll think about it and let you know! As for now, you can picture Cameron from the Glee Project (he was my favorite that season anyway) but with a slight British accent and a six pack :)) What kind of trouble are you picturing happening soon? Just with his identity or something else? Anything you want to see specifically with that? I'm open to ideas! I love Ashley so much! You'll get her here in this chapter, too! Hummelberry is my favorite thing ever and I love Sebastian as well. Let me know what you think of him in this chapter (at the end specifically) I think he is hilarious! I will definitely keep your ideas in mind in regards to Kurt getting awards and being on a talk show where the interviewer doesn't really know him...I think that could be funny for Sam as well...since he thinks he is all that and more! ha. Oh! And AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH to you as well! :) **

**savannaharaiza5 - Thank you for commenting! I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you love this one as well! :) Let me know what you think!**

**lyokodreamer - Yeah it was dirty of Blaine but Rachel was being annoying...he had to shut her up somehow...! ;) Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**KlaineKurtLover - 'And, here it be, another review from me.' haha i love it! And i love repeat reviewers! Makes me feel like I know who is reading my story and I trust your guys' opinions so much more! Narcisistic Rachel is my favorite as well! You'll see how Cameron and Blaine interact in this chapter! :) Rachel will definitely be the best character to write when ND comes on set! I can't wait! Thanks for your review!**

**Louise815 - It means the world to me that you reviewed on chapter 15 even though you still had to read 16! Thank you! :)**

**Louise815 - Finn and Rachel are not in this chapter but they definitely will be in the one after this! ;)) I am so glad you loved the last chapter and I hope you love this one as well! You will find out if Cameron is gay or straight for sure in this chapter! And I love how it comes about! :) I don't like people (potentially) coming in between Klaine either. I feel like in this story at least, it is more realistic that TIME be a thing against them with Kurt's busy schedule and being out in Hollywood without Blaine and that being more of an issue than a specific person...I don't know if you agree but that is what I think...Anyway, thank you so much for the review and happy reading!**

**Janice93 - Oh you bet she is! ;)**

* * *

"I need to ask you a question so my boyfriend and brother stop pestering me." Kurt stated Friday morning, right as he got to set. He had been trying to figure out how to exactly bring it up and after letting it go around and around in his head with every scenario he could come up with, he finally gave up and decided to just ask him outright.

"Let me guess…" Cameron chuckled. "Am I gay or straight?"

Kurt blushed and looked down. He guessed he had been a little obvious with his opening line.

"Well," Cameron smirked. "Why don't you wait until we kiss later today and then _you_ can tell _me_." He turned on his heel and began walking to stage 4 before Kurt could find the words to speak.

Kurt couldn't move…he couldn't think. He obviously hadn't heard him right. But he had. And he definitely needed clarification. "Woah woah woah!" Kurt yelled after him, finally finding his words…well, word and moving to speed walk towards Cameron's retreating back.

Cameron didn't slow down and Kurt was almost jogging to keep up. "We are kissing today?"

Cameron hummed in response but didn't slow down his pace on the way to stage 4. "What kind of relationship is this?" Kurt threw his hands up in the air and began babbling to himself. "Why are we already kissing? How desperate are we? This better not be the first scene that we meet! I do not think my character would do something like kiss somebody he doesn't know! Speaking of, shouldn't I have been warned that I was going to be doing a kissing scene today? What if I had eaten a lot of garlic for breakfast or something?!"

Cameron laughed and finally stopped and turned to see a very red and very upset Kurt. "Maybe they just didn't want to make a big deal out of it..?" Cameron tried to say as calmly as possible.

"Big deal?!" Kurt shrieked. "It's my first on screen kiss! That is a pretty big deal…at least to me!"

Cameron's eyes softened before darkening just as quickly as he leaned to speak privately into Kurt's ear. "I promise I'll make it special." He purred before kissing Kurt on the cheek and strutting past him.

Kurt gulped audibly before following behind Cameron to the stage for a scene that Kurt knew for sure did not have any kissing.

/

Kurt was nervous. He was standing in his dressing room in front of the mirror taking deep breaths. It was lunch for the next hour and then his big on screen kiss was coming up right after. Kurt was afraid that if he ate something it would come back up so he was just sipping on flavored water and trying to control his breathing.

Suddenly, Kurt felt really guilty about Blaine not knowing and decided to call him so he knew. It was the middle of the school day so he knew Blaine wouldn't answer but he wanted to tell him with his voice and not text it to him.

He let the phone ring through before he heard the tone that gave him his cue to start speaking. "Hey Blaine, it's Kurt…obviously. So I'm about to do a scene with Cameron but it's a kissing scene…my first one…so I'm really nervous. I just found out about it today so it's not like I had known for a while now and didn't tell you…I wish you could be here on set with me but I know you have school… Oh! And he didn't tell me if he is gay or not yet…but he said I would know after the kiss. So that either means he will be a really confident and comfortable kisser which means he's gay or an awkward and unsure kisser which means he's straight…or gay but just hasn't kissed a guy before…or maybe…you know what? I'm rambling so I'll just go now. Okay, see you later, bye!" Kurt ended lamely before hanging up. With a few more deep breaths, he raised his chin and headed off to set.

/

Kurt rounded the corner to stage three to find a beautiful cave set that had been created where the kiss would happen. Kurt had confronted the director about the reasoning behind the kiss happening so quickly and after the explanation, Kurt had to say that he was fine with it. Apparently his and Cameron's characters are getting close a lot faster than normal is because they are scared and alone and they need the comfort. Kurt had sighed as he realized that it did make sense for his character and for the situation and he wasn't as mad about it…except for the fact that he wasn't warned ahead of time, which the director apologized for. He wished Blaine was on set with him. He didn't want to kiss another guy without Blaine around to see it and take comfort in knowing it's only a "stage kiss" and means nothing.

Kurt stepped up onto the set where Cameron was already standing on his mark. Kurt saw the director wave him over and he quickly responded and stood on his mark as well, which put Cameron only a couple inches from his face. Cameron didn't look as confident as he had earlier. He was slightly blushing and he was avoiding eye contact. Camera men and makeup artists were fluttering around them and everything was more awkward than Kurt had originally thought it would be, knowing that all these people would be watching him kissing his costar he had only known for two days. After a couple minutes, the set being put up properly and the lighting and camera angles figured out, people started leaving the set through the side doors.

"Where is everyone going?" Kurt asked, looking around at the almost empty set where only the director, sound, camera, and lighting guys still stood. In total there were about six guys still on set.

Cameron shrugged in answer to Kurt's question as the two continued to look around, confused.

The director saw their looks and explained to them why everyone left. "It's a closed set since it is the first on screen kiss for you two and we want you to be comfortable."

Kurt glanced at Cameron before whispering, "You too?" Cameron nodded sheepishly. "Well then why didn't you tell me that before? You were making me nervous as hell!" Kurt snapped while Cameron just blushed and gave an awkward chuckle, not answering the question.

Kurt sighed in relief of this not only being _his_ first on screen kiss but _Cameron's_ as well. What he didn't notice is that while he was sighing in relief, he was blowing all that air into an unsuspecting Cameron's face.

"Well at least your breath doesn't smell bad." Cameron chuckled, his old attitude finally coming out as he got more and more comfortable. Kurt laughed as well and realized that that one comment broke the tension in half.

"Sorry…I forgot you were that close somehow…but the same goes for you." Kurt blushed.

The director began checking with all the cameras and lighting and sound people before approaching the two actors.

"Okay. Here's how I want the kiss to go." The director, Ryan, started. "Now, Cameron. Because you are slightly taller, I want you to grab Chris' face…" Cameron did so, placing his hands on both sides of Kurt's face, Kurt looking up at him. "Now, this kiss needs to be soft at first and closed lipped. Then after about five seconds, deepen the kiss and start using as much tongue as you are comfortable with. The more the better so it looks desperate and clingy. I'll yell cut when I think it's enough so just keep going till you hear that." Kurt gulped but nodded. "Now, Chris. You need to look at him like you are desperate and this kiss will give you the feeling of comfort and control of your surroundings. This kiss needs to make you feel centered and confident. Got it?" Kurt nodded and looked up at Cameron, putting as much as he could into his expression as Ryan beamed. "Perfect! Okay, now Cameron. You need to look at Chris like he is your rock. Like you are lost and alone and in need of him more than he needs you. Okay?" Cameron glanced down at Kurt and after struggling for a good minute, he finally looked at Kurt just as the director wanted. "Great! Okay, hold those perfect expressions while we get the cameras in for a close up of the kiss."

Ryan ran back to the director's chair and put on his headphones as the camera guys came close to them to stand in position.

"I feel silly." Kurt muttered to Cameron, who was still holding his face and looking at him like he was his "rock".

"Me too but we have to hold still so we don't have to find these expressions all over again." Cameron muttered back. Kurt had to tighten his cheeks to hold back a giggle. Cameron felt Kurt's cheeks tense under his hands and Cameron smirked slightly and tapped Kurt's cheeks before returning to his original facial expression.

"Alright!" Ryan called and suddenly there was a camera over Cameron's shoulder pointed at Kurt and a camera over Kurt's shoulder pointed at Cameron. "And…ACTION!"

Kurt and Cameron stayed facing each other for a good ten seconds, giving a good build up with the expressions Ryan had told them to look at each other with, before Cameron leaned in and pressed his lips to Kurt's. It was slow at first and they just gave soft kisses to each other as if testing out how the other responded, finally, getting bolder, Kurt slipped his tongue against Cameron's lips and Cameron responded by opening his mouth so Kurt could slip his tongue in. It was awkward and they got a little out of rhythm as they tried to make their kissing look natural yet messy and desperate at the same time. Kurt's brain was on overdrive as he was trying to worry about multiple things at once. 'Did Cameron think I liked him because I was going overboard?' 'Did the director hate how we kissed?' 'Did _Cameron _hate how _I_ kissed?'

Kurt was so wrapped in his own little bubble that he was suddenly shocked when Cameron suddenly turned his head and deepened the kiss, pulling Kurt closer and taking one of the hands on Kurt's face and placing it behind Kurt's neck to hold him close.

Kurt was stunned for a split second before he realized that Ryan was yelling directions at them. "Chris, hands on his hips." Kurt obeyed and placed his hands around Cameron's hips, hugging him to his body.

It felt like they had been kissing for ten minutes and Kurt knew the kiss they actually aired wouldn't be this long but he still couldn't believe how long they had been kissing. Finally the boys heard Ryan yell "Cut!" and Cameron let go of him, stepping out of Kurt's embrace. The lights on the set became brighter and the camera men stepped off to the side of the stage to go over the footage. A bell sounded, saying to everyone off set that it was now okay to open the doors and enter.

Kurt stared at Cameron for a few seconds, not sure what to say, before he felt a firm hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ryan with a big smile on his face. "Well done, boys!" Ryan exclaimed. "Just a few more times like that and we'll be done in just five takes."

/

After seven more takes, the scene wrapped and Sam and Anna were heading to Stage 5 to film on the forest set while Cameron and Kurt were free till 5:00. It took them seven takes instead of five because they ruined two of them quite embarrassingly. One was ruined when Cameron quickly tore his lips off of Kurt's, causing Kurt to lose balance and almost fall on his face, so he could sneeze which was really awkward until Kurt started laughing so hard at him that he was crying and the makeup people had to come back in and redo everything. The other take was ruined when Kurt accidentally stepped on Cameron's foot and in the process of Cameron trying to shake his foot from the pain without the camera noticing and Kurt mumbling 'sorry' into Cameron's mouth, the two lost balance and toppled to the ground, Kurt on top of Cameron. The six crew members started laughing and Cameron and Kurt were yet again reduced to tears from laughter.

While they were kissing, and even in between, Kurt was trying to figure Cameron out. He seemed straight but he was a confident kisser when it came to kissing Kurt. He couldn't really get a read on him. He felt Cameron was both confident and unsure, comfortable yet clumsy when it came to their kissing. He could really be either gay or straight as far as Kurt was concerned.

"Hey!" Cameron smiled as he joined Kurt at Craft Services, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Hey yourself." Kurt replied as he popped a grape into his mouth that he picked out of a bowl on the table.

Cameron leaned his hip casually on the edge of the table and crossed his arms. "So," he smirked. "What's the verdict?"

Kurt didn't want to give Cameron any satisfaction by being unsure, which meant that Cameron 'won' in his mind, if he couldn't figure him out, so he went with his gut. "Straight."

Cameron smirked. "Now you couldn't have been able to tell that from my kissing. I was confident and sure of myself throughout the entire kiss. All eight times."

Kurt smiled as he realized that Cameron had just confirmed his answer. "Yes, but it was your overconfidence that gave you away. You were cocky and pretty confident for the most part and sure of yourself…while I, a gay man, was terrified. You are comfortable with your sexuality and only a straight person could be as confident as you were today."

Cameron frowned, upset that the little guessing game was over. "Fine. I'm straight."

Kurt cheered and jumped up and down clapping his hands. "I knew it."

Cameron laughed. "But I have to say, as a confident straight man, you are probably the best kisser out of everyone I've ever kissed…and you _are _the only guy I've kissed."

Kurt playfully shoved Cameron's shoulder as they laughed. Kurt's cell phone rang and he looked down and saw it was Blaine calling.

"Hey Darren!" Kurt said, answering the phone in front of Cameron. "What's going on?"

Kurt heard Blaine sigh before answering. "I got your message…"

Kurt paled. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Blaine groaned. "It was so hard to hear that and then have to finish school and not run to set to see you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I wish I had known sooner." Kurt frowned. He saw Cameron approach him and put a hand on his arm. He mouthed 'are you okay?'

Kurt nodded before listening intently to Blaine. "Can I come to set now? I know the kiss scene is over but you still have more scenes to shoot, right?"

Kurt smiled and was glad that he was not truly upset with him. "Yeah. That'd be great!" Kurt met Cameron's eyes before saying, "you could meet Cameron!"

Cameron smiled and mouthed 'is that your boyfriend?' Kurt nodded again and Cameron smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Does he want to meet me?" Blaine asked, sounding insecure.

"Yeah. He's right here and he said he wants to meet you." Kurt smiled and looked to Cameron to find him not paying attention anymore and instead stuffing his face with food from Craft Services.

"Okay. I'll see you on set then." Blaine sounded relieved that he would be seeing Kurt today after all.

"Sounds good. Meet us in my dressing room." Kurt replied, grabbing a tray from the front of the table and loading it up with fresh fruits.

"Okay!" Kurt hung up with Blaine while Cameron jumped for joy.

"I can't wait to meet your boyfriend!" Cameron smiled. "I can tell him I'm straight and he won't kill me!"

Kurt chuckled as the two headed over to Chris' room, chatting along the way.

/

It was fifteen minutes later that there was finally a knock at Kurt's door. He looked up into the open doorway to find Blaine, hair all poofed out as Darren, standing there smiling.

"Hey!" Kurt yelled, jumping up from next to Cameron on the couch and running over to Blaine, enveloping him in a tight hug before kissing him hard on the mouth. "I've missed you."

Blaine giggled. "I missed you, too. I love coming here and having the security team know who I am and not kick me out…I feel so important and cool."

Kurt chuckled and grabbed Blaine's hand and walked over to the couch where Cameron was now standing, arm extended. "Hello, Darren. I am Cameron Cunningham, aka Bradley on REM Sleep, aka your boyfriends love interest, aka straight as an arrow."

Cameron smirked as Blaine's eyes grew wide before a big smile spread across his face in understanding. "It's an honor to meet you!" Blaine exclaimed, taking Cameron's hand in his in a firm shake.

The three boys sat down on the couch in Kurt's dressing room and exchanged small talk for a few minutes until an awkward silence crept over them. All three of them knowing that now was not the time to bring up the kiss scene.

"So," Blaine said into the quiet room, "how do you like being on set so far, Cameron?"

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder and the two faced Cameron on the couch. "I like it so far. Everyone seems really nice but I haven't talked to Sam all that much yet…is he just shy?"

Kurt didn't want to say anything mean about his costar but he also didn't want Cameron becoming 'besties' with him… "He's a little…snarky?"

Blaine snickered at Kurt's word choice while Kurt just blushed and turned so he was sitting with his back pressed into Blaine's chest, Blaine was leaning on the arm of the couch so when Kurt turned his back, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh." Cameron smirked knowingly, looking between the couple. "He's a bitch."

Blaine burst out laughing and leaned forward, causing Kurt to squeak in surprise when he was forced forward from behind.

Blaine composed himself before pulling Kurt to himself once again. "Basically yes."

"I turned him down for a date because I was dating someone at the time and he is kind of holding a grudge…" Kurt explained, nestling himself back into Blaine further.

Cameron leaned back on the opposite couch arm and shook his head, chuckling to himself. "Great. A grudge holder. Perfect."

Blaine and Kurt joined in the laughter before there was a knock at the door. They turned to see the door open a crack and the head of one of the production assistants appear. "Hey, Chris. We need you on set now."

Kurt moved to get up and the assistant saw Cameron sitting on the other end of the couch. "Oh. Cameron. We will need you in fifteen."

"Okay. Thank you." The guy nodded and left the room.

Kurt turned to Blaine and grabbed his chin before leaning down and kissing him, slipping his tongue in quickly before pulling back. "See you on set?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt took off down to stage 1. Cameron was about to leave when Blaine reached out to stop him. "Wait."

Cameron took his hand off the doorknob and turned to face Blaine, curiosity written all over his face. "What's up?"

Blaine's face turned bright red as he suddenly was very nervous without Kurt present. "U-uhm. Are you busy tomorrow?"

Cameron's eyebrows shot up. "Um, I have to be on set from 6 am to 5 pm…so does Chris."

Blaine nodded. "I-I know. After though?"

Cameron looked thoughtful for a second before answering. "I don't have any plans written in stone…so what's going on tomorrow?"

Blaine smiled. "Me and two of Chris' best friends are throwing him a sort of surprise party type of thing at his house…sort of to congratulate him on getting cast on REM Sleep and to get him excited for the promo tour coming up next month."

Cameron looked intrigued as Blaine was explaining what the party was before he finally smiled and nodded. "I would love to come…that is if that was your way of inviting me…"

"Yes!" Blaine's eyes widened apologetically. "It was!"

Cameron laughed at Blaine's nervousness. "Cool. What time?"

"Anytime after you get off set tomorrow. You could ask Chris to hang out at his house so he will be surprised when you guys get there. It will go till probably one or two in the morning." Blaine was excited all over again.

Cameron nodded. "Cool. I'll be there…except I need the address."

"Chris can give it to you tomorrow." Blaine said, proud of himself for thinking of Cameron asking to go to Chris' house after work. Blaine knew that Kurt took off his Chris look on his way home. If Kurt walked into a Chris party as Kurt, who knows what would happen. "It would probably look suspicious if you already knew where to go."

Cameron smiled. "Good point." He turned to leave.

"Oh, and Cameron?" Blaine said hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being straight."

/

The next day, Blaine was bustling around Kurt's house like a mad man. He had been lucky that Sebastian and Ashley had gotten there two hours before to help because he was crazy nervous and he didn't know what to do about his nerves. He had told Kurt that he couldn't be on set today because he was studying all day. He didn't want to lie to him since he was always so angry when Kurt did the same to him, but he knew that Kurt wouldn't be mad when he found out. Kurt had been upset that Blaine couldn't be on set with him but Blaine knew that he understood that 'school' came first for him so he didn't complain too much.

"Now, you are absolutely positive that no one will recognize this as being Kurt's house or anything? You sure it's safe to use this as Chris' place?" Blaine asked for the thousandth time.

"Yes." Ashley responded from in the kitchen where she was cooking dozens of finger foods in the oven. "We have used this as Chris' place before. No one has any reason to expect that this isn't his house….unless they go in his room."

Blaine nodded and took that as an incentive to make sure Kurt's door was locked.

The two hours felt like five minutes and soon, people were showing up on the doorstep. Sebastian was on 'greeter' duty since he knew most of these people already. Blaine recognized about 60 percent of the people from TV, movies, concerts…it was pretty surreal.

Everyone began digging into the finger food and drinks and were talking amongst themselves, taking pictures, and mingling. There was a lot of 'Oh my gosh I haven't seen you since the last Oscars!' and 'Could you believe how incredible that event was last week?' and 'Didn't you just sign onto a new movie? Who's directing it?' Blaine decided to stay next to Ashley or Sebastian until Kurt got there and was able to walk around the party with him. Blaine may have been wanting to talk to every famous person he saw, but he knew better than to start up a conversation with any of them when he was a nobody without Kurt by his side to introduce him.

At around six o'clock, Blaine spotted Cameron entering the front door with Kurt in tow. Blaine ran up to them as the crowd shouted 'CONGRATULATIONS CHRIS!' at a _very_ surprised Kurt. His smile lit up the room when he spotted his boyfriend, the mastermind behind the whole thing.

"Hey, baby!" Blaine sauntered up and slipped one arm around Kurt's waist as he pulled their chests together and kissed Kurt roughly, slipping his tongue into Kurt's waiting mouth. Their tongues danced and soon there were cat calls and whistles directed their way.

Blaine pulled back laughing at Kurt's stunned face. "You did this all for me?"

Blaine smiled. "Well it was Sebastian's idea, but I sort of took the reigns once we got going…with Ashley's help of course."

Kurt hugged Blaine and spoke directly into his ear for only him to hear. "Thank you so much, Blaine."

Blaine chuckled. "I am so proud to call you my boyfriend, Kurt."

Kurt felt his eyes prick with the buildup of tears. He knew this was the last place he should start crying but to know that Blaine was proud of him just made him extremely happy. "Well," Kurt said, trying to sound like he wasn't about to break down from a single sentence. "Let's get partying!"

Blaine laughed and dragged Kurt over to the center of the room where a group had gathered and were grinding to the music. Blaine faced his back to Kurt and grinded into Kurt's crotch to the beat. Kurt raised his arms and started a rhythm as more people joined around them, cheering and singing and dancing to the music. Blaine smiled and leaned his head back to rest on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt took one of his arms and placed it horizontally across Blaine's chest, holding him in place.

Blaine was never really the party and dancing type, but being with Kurt and surrounded by Hollywood stars, Blaine could really see himself getting used to this.

/

Kurt had been dancing with Blaine for over a half hour and was starting to get worn out. After an eleven hour day on set, Kurt felt that he was bound to be a little tired. Kurt excused himself from the dance floor, much to Blaine's chagrin, deciding to take a small break. Blaine had bonded with a couple of Kurt's old band members before they got offered to play as a part of Bruno Mars' band, which they happily accepted, so Kurt knew Blaine was in good hands. Kurt hadn't been upset in the slightest that they had left his band. He would have left if it were him as well.

Kurt saw Sebastian flipping through the songs on his iPod that they were playing through the speakers and throughout the rest of the house and grabbed a can of Diet Coke before he walked up to him.

"Hey." He greeted as Sebastian finally settled on an upbeat P!nk song and turned to Kurt.

"Hey yourself. How are you liking the party?" Sebastian smiled.

"I'm loving it." Kurt yelled over the music. "Blaine told me that this party was your idea. So, I wanted to thank you."

Sebastian shrugged. "I just came up with the initial idea. Blaine did the rest."

"Well thanks anyways." Kurt hugged Sebastian with the arm that wasn't holding his drink.

Sebastian pulled back. "This party is only the smallest fraction of a way for me to thank you for everything you've done for me."

Kurt frowned. "What do you mean?"

They were talking as quietly as they could so no one overheard them, but that meant they had to stand only a couple inches away from each other to be heard.

"You've been there for me since the beginning of our friendship. Back when we were 'barely there actors' in acting class, you never gave up on me even though I was hopeless." Kurt laughed and Sebastian smiled. "It's true. And then you listened when I vented to you about my mom and my home life and didn't run for the hills when I showed you my bruises."

Kurt put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "That's because you were dealt a crappy hand and you don't deserve any of it."

Sebastian laughed dryly and looked down. "Yeah."

"Hey." Kurt said until Sebastian met his eyes. "I mean it."

"See, there you go again, being the perfect friend." Sebastian chuckled. "How do you always know what to say?"

Kurt smiled a big toothy grin before laying on the sarcasm. "I'm just the best person on the planet."

Sebastian threw his arms around Kurt's neck and breathed out in Kurt's ear. "You really are."

"I was kidding." Kurt said into Sebastian's neck.

"Well I'm not." Sebastian didn't remove himself as he brushed his lips against Kurt's ear. "I love you Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smiled and twisted his head to speak directly into Sebastian's ear as well. "I love you, too Sebastian Smythe."

/

The party was in full swing around ten o'clock. Kurt had gone to the dance floor a few more times to dance with Blaine, Sebastian, Cameron and Ashley. Besides the five of them, everyone else was filtering in and out. Most people only staying for a couple hours before having to leave. Kurt was thankful that Ashley had helped Blaine and Sebastian with the party planning because she knew that when throwing a party for Hollywood celebrities and the likes, there had to be a big gap for people to come by and let loose and visit for a couple hours before leaving. People in Hollywood were usually always busy and had to squeeze time in for last minute events and parties. A lot of people came in, said 'congrats' to Kurt, danced, drank a little bit, mingled, then left a couple hours later. It was how things worked. Kurt spotted Anna in the crowd around the drinks table and decided to say 'hello' to his fellow costar.

"Hey Anna." Kurt said, grabbing a water bottle from the table next to her.

"Hey Chris." Anna replied short and bitter. "I see you didn't invite Sam."

Kurt looked at her, shocked at her tone. "I didn't plan this party, Anna. I didn't know he wasn't invited. I just assumed he didn't want to come because it was a party celebrating _me_ and we all know how against _that_ he is."

Anna frowned and shook her head. "You shouldn't talk about him like that."

She had spoken so quietly that Kurt thought he had misheard her at first. "I shouldn't talk about him like he talks about me?"

Anna turned to him, glaring. "No, you shouldn't talk to him like that because you should be nice to him since he is only mean when you push him to it."

Kurt blanched. She was kidding, right? "On set, he is always the one that starts it. He always is yelling at me and correcting me."

"Maybe you deserve it!" She yelled back, slamming her drink cup on the table and causing its contents to spill over the edge and onto the table cloth. "Ever think of that Mr. Perfect?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt screamed back. This is not how he wanted this night to go. By far. "I have been nothing but nice to you because that was how you treated me. You were kind and sweet. Sam was just angry with me because I turned him down for a date! He's just holding some stupid grudge!"

Anna's mouth dropped open and then she shut it with a snap that could almost be heard above the music and loud chatter. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have been such a jerk and instead said 'yes'."

"I already had a boyfriend!" Kurt exclaimed, getting even angrier. Then he noticed the way her eyes fell when he mentioned Sam asking him out. "Wait, you like Sam don't you?"

Anna's eyes snapped up to meet his. "No!"

"Yes you do." Kurt challenged. "Look, he is not worth a broken heart over. He asked me out, he's gay."

"He could be bi." Anna said quietly as if she didn't quite believe it herself.

Kurt shook his head. "Anna, no. Please, you don't want my scraps."

He said it without thinking about how it would sound like to her and he instantly regretted it. But it was too late. "What?!"

"No." Kurt tried to explain. "I didn't mean it to sound like that."

"What, so the fact that he asked me out after you means that I'm just a consolation prize? That I'm only worth the effort because you said 'no'?!"

Kurt stared, open mouthed. "H-He asked you out? How is that possible? He's gay and you're a girl! He is only doing this to get back at me, Anna. Please don't fall into his trap!"

Anna looked livid. "You know what?! Fuck you, Chris! Not everything is about you! Even if you think it is, with friends like this that throw you 'congratulations' parties! You know what? I'm out of here."

And with that Anna stormed out of the house.

/

Ashley Fink may have only met Kurt about a year ago, but she already saw him as her little brother. She was very protective of him and was constantly watching him when he interacted with others to make sure he was okay. She didn't want some jerk saying something hurtful and causing Kurt to start remembering his middle school bullying days. She always wanted to make sure he was safe and happy.

Kurt had been talking to a girl that she recognized as Anna, one of Kurt's costar on REM Sleep, for a while and it seemed to Ashley that the conversation was not going well. Kurt had been looking happy when he approached her but now it looked like they were yelling, and not just to hear each other over the music. Anna said something to Kurt that Ashley couldn't make out and Kurt was staring at her, mouth open in shock. A couple more jabs for the both of them and she was storming out.

Ashley watched as Kurt shook his head and looked down. He started wringing his hands, a habit that Kurt had told her started back in middle school whenever he began anxious back in Ohio, and then took off towards the basement door, slipping inside.

Ashley quickly followed to where her best friend had disappeared only to find him sitting a couple steps from the top, head in his hands.

Kurt heard the door open but didn't turn around. He heard a shoe scuffle before two arms were wrapping around his shoulders from behind. Kurt didn't even need to look at who it was. Ashley's vanilla perfume filled his nostrils and calmed him almost immediately.

"Hey…" Kurt said, lazily, leaning back into the touch.

Ashley sighed. "Hey, boo. What's going on with you? You seem really stressed…do you not like the party?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, the party is great, Ash. I'm having a good time."

"Well that's bull." Ashley remarked, sitting down beside Kurt and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"No. It's not. The party is great...it's not the thing that has me stressed…it's everything else." Kurt tried to explain.

The door opened again and Blaine walked in. "Hey Kurt. What's wrong? I saw you dash in here. I would have been here sooner but I was talking to one of your band members, Chase and I had to find a polite exit…" He trailed off.

"Blaine…" Kurt's eyes started to water and Blaine ran to him, engulfing him into a hug. Ashley leaned back, letting them have their moment.

"Kurt, baby, you're scaring me." Blaine turned his head into Kurt's neck and breathed out through his nose, causing the hairs on Kurt's neck to stand up and goosebumps to cover the patch of skin.

"I'm sorry." Kurt pulled away. "I'm so pathetic."

Blaine let Kurt pull away from him but didn't let go of his hands, now threaded together in Kurt's lap. "No. You aren't. Tell me what has you so upset."

Kurt huffs out a sigh. "I'm just so overwhelmed and…I don't know how it all went from being so great to being like…this."

Blaine could tell that Kurt was too stressed at the moment to really sum up how he was feeling so he just let him rant.

"First, Sam hates me because I s-said I didn't want to d-date him." Kurt paused to swallow. "And he constantly makes my time on set a nightmare by correcting me and telling me how bad I am. Then, New Directions are coming to visit the set next week…"

Ashley gasped. "Wait, 'New Directions' as in your school's glee club?"

Kurt and Blaine nodded. "But hey, I'll be there and I'll make sure to distract them if anyone notices any similarities between…well, you and yourself or wants to know about anything too personal. And we both know how to change the topic super fast."

"Ask Rachel to talk about herself." Kurt and Blaine say together, causing both to laugh.

"Thank you." Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Anything else stressing you out?" Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands and rubbed his thumb lightly over the back of them.

"Well, there is this little thing called I'm-going-to-be-going-all-over-the-country-doing-interviews-and-promoting-REM Sleep-and-I'm-going-to-be-away-from-everything-and-everyone-I-know-besides-my-dad."

Blaine frowned. "I thought you were excited about your promo tour…?"

Kurt let go of one of Blaine's hands to rub his face. "I was…I am. It's just-I'm going to be going going going and I'm not going to see you or Bas or Finn…or even Rachel! I'm going to be exhausted and lonely and…ultimately I'm scared. I'm going to be responsible for promoting this movie and looking excited and…"

Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt into his chest. Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine's neck, loving the feeling of his boyfriend's warmth so close and comforting.

Keeping Kurt to his body, Blaine spoke quietly into his ear. "Kurt, I want you to promise me something."

Kurt kept his face in Blaine's neck but adjusted himself so he could look up at Blaine. "What?"

"No, you have to promise me." Blaine smiled at his curiously stubborn boyfriend.

"What Blaine?"

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asked suddenly, trying a new tactic, staring into Kurt's eyes; both boys forgetting that Ashley was sitting a mere two feet away from them.

"Bl-"

"Do you trust me, Kurt?" Blaine repeated more forcefully, his eyes darkening.

"Yes." Kurt said firmly. "I trust you."

"Then promise me."

Kurt stared into Blaine's caring eyes and sighed. "I promise."

Blaine smiled and moved Kurt till they were facing each other, gripping hands; the music from the party muffled by the basement door was the only sound filling the silence.

"Kurt, every single night of your promo tour next month, I want you to call me. Every. Night." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands to emphasize each word. "I don't care if it is midnight and you are in a hotel somewhere in the Midwest or it is three or four in the morning and you're in a plane flying over the southern coast. You are going to call me every night. And if you are extremely exhausted but you can't sleep, I'll sing to you until you can. I will sit on the other end of the phone and listen to you for hours going on and on about anything and everything when you are too excited and energized to even think about closing your eyes. It will be almost as if I am with you every day that you are gone."

Kurt had been tearing up throughout Blaine's whole speech and finally, he let a single tear fall. Blaine caught it on his finger before pressing his lips to Kurt's in a chaste kiss.

"Mm nve yu." Kurt mumbled against Blaine's mouth.

"Mm nve yu, too." Blaine responded before they pressed their lips together once more.

"Well you guys are ridiculously adorable." Ashley spoke up from behind them.

The couple chuckled softly as they turned around to face her, red with embarrassment. Kurt reached out his hand to her and he squeezed it affectionately.

"Love you, Ash."

"Love you too, boo." She responded, leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

"Do you feel any better?" Blaine asked, stroking Kurt's arm soothingly.

Kurt nodded. "About that, yes."

"What else is bothering you?" Blaine frowned, not realizing there was so much stressing out his boyfriend and he didn't even notice.

"It's just…" Kurt started, not sure even how to explain what had happened just a few minutes earlier.

"Is this about Anna?" Ashley questioned, looking at him sympathetically.

"Yeah…she just blew up at me a few minutes ago before she left."

Blaine looked at Kurt, confused. "About what?"

Kurt shrugged. "Something about how I have to stop being mean to Sam because it causes him to be mean back to me. And how there's a reason that Sam always corrects me and it's because I suck and then she said he asked her out and I told her it was only because I said 'no' and he's trying to get back at me or show me up or something because he's gay and then she screamed at me that I think I'm perfect and then she said 'Fuck you' and stormed out."

Blaine's mouth was open in shock as Kurt tried his best to put the conversation he had had with Anna into a brief summary. "Okay, none of that makes sense."

"I know." Kurt groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "I just keep thinking about what I could have done to make her turn against me like that…every conversation we have ever had are just on playback in my mind…it's making my head hurt."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's face in his hands and forced Kurt to look into his eyes. "Then let's not think about it now."

"How can I not? I can't believe that since I only work with three other actors on set and two of them hate me, the only person I can talk to and know they'll be nice to me is Cameron."

Suddenly the basement door opened again. "What about me?" Cameron's smiling face appeared in the doorway.

Kurt and Blaine had a slight panic attack as Kurt stuttered out, "H-How long have you been standing there?"

Cameron shrugged. "I was walking past the door and I heard something about how I was the only thing good in your world or something like that and so I thought I'd pop my head in and say 'thank you'."

Kurt smirked at Cameron. "I'm pretty sure that's not what I said."

"No I think it was." Kurt laughed as Cameron sat down behind him, the spots next to him already taken by his boyfriend and best friend. "Are you okay? I know we have only known each other for like three days…but I already care a lot about you…I mean, I've had my tongue down your throat. I think that pretty much means 'I care' in every language."

Kurt turned bright red and groaned, dropping his head onto Blaine's shoulder. Blaine chuckled at Kurt's discomfort. He was oddly fine with the fact that his boyfriend and costar had made out since he knew that Cameron was straight and it was just acting. He was going to be the supportive boyfriend. Not the one that got jealous over something that the other couldn't control. It was part of his job and Blaine was going to make sure Kurt knew that he recognized and understood that.

"It's true." Blaine smiled at Cameron. "I've put my tongue down Chris' throat as well and I_ really _care…like a lot." Blaine winked.

Cameron high fived Blaine and the two laughed.

The basement door opened again, causing everyone to immediately know the only other person it could be.

"Hey Kur –ris." Sebastian said, wide eyes as he saw Cameron sitting there and recovered just in time.

Kurt blew out a sigh of relief that Sebastian saw Cameron and smiled. "Hey Bas."

"Are you okay? I noticed you and like all your core friends were gone so I went searching." Sebastian stayed standing since all the seats on the stairs surrounding Kurt were taken.

"You know what?" Blaine asked, standing up and holding out his hand to help Kurt up. "We need to all go out there and just have some fun. Okay? Let's just dance all the stress and worry away and forget about our everyday lives for a couple more hours."

Kurt lunged at Blaine and attached their lips in a hungry kiss. Kurt pulled away after a couple seconds with a loud 'pop' before smiling. "You are so right…thank you."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand before Kurt turned to Ashley. "And thank you for coming after me. I really needed the comfort."

Ashley kissed his cheek and pulled him into a one armed hug, since Blaine was still holding onto the other hand.

Kurt pulled back and faced Cameron. "I don't know how I got so lucky to have you as a love interest and a new friend. We have only known each other for three days and you already cared enough to ask me how I was doing and try to make me feel better. So, thank you."

Cameron smiled and pulled Kurt to him, kissing the top of Kurt's head in a silent 'you're welcome'.

Kurt then turned to Sebastian. "Sebas-"

Kurt couldn't finish the sentence because he was suddenly being pulled to Sebastian's chest, the action catching him by surprise and making him let go of Blaine's hand. Kurt laughed as he wrapped both arms around Sebastian's waist.

"You don't have to thank me for anything Kurt." Sebastian mumbled.

"I wasn't." Kurt smirked. "I was going to say that you are a pain in my ass."

Sebastian laughed and Kurt joined in, kissing the corner of his mouth to let him know he was kidding and he really did appreciate his friendship. The second his lips touched Sebastian's, Kurt retreated, looking guilty.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine I am so sorry! I told you we stopped and we did but it was just a reflex and I didn't mean to-"

"Kurt!" Blaine interrupted his rant. "I never told you that you had to stop kissing Sebastian. You made up that rule yourself. Seeing you kiss him like that, I really don't have a problem with it. It's how you guys show your affection within your friendship and I really think it's sweet."

Kurt stared at Blaine, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. "How are you so perfect?"

"Well in that case…" Sebastian eyed Kurt hungrily and before Kurt knew what was happening, Sebastian attacked Kurt's cheek with wet sloppy open mouthed kisses.

"Aaaah!" Kurt yelled, laughing and playfully pushing Sebastian. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian pulled back with a wet sound before laughing at Kurt's spit soaked cheek. "That is so gross!" Kurt wailed.

Blaine and Sebastian laughed before Ashley spoke up. "I thought that we were going to party?"

The boys cheered and began to file out to the living room behind Ashley. Blaine saw Sebastian look at Kurt worriedly so he waited for everyone to leave before passing by Sebastian and leaning towards his ear. "I'll tell you later."

Sebastian gave a grateful smile and followed Blaine and everyone else out to the center of the make shift dance floor. Ashley twirled Kurt in a circle before twisting her wrist and angling Kurt right into Blaine. He grabbed onto Blaine's hips and turned Blaine around, grinding into him from behind. Sebastian came up behind Kurt and started slowly making a grinding motion with his hips but with a couple inches in between them. Cameron grabbed Ashley's hand and spun her around before dancing up behind her like Sebastian was doing with Kurt. Kurt attached his lips to Blaine's neck and he felt Blaine shiver and moan deep in his throat. Cameron spun himself and Ashley around, bumping his butt against Kurt's hip to the beat. Kurt threw his head back and laughed, reveling in the happiness he was feeling being surrounded by all of his friends and boyfriend. He knew that after tonight he was going to be stressed beyond belief and he knew that he was going to want to scream and cry with every passing day…but with Blaine and his friends by his side, he would be cared for and loved and he would always have people he could talk to.

Kurt shook his head, trying to rid himself of any thoughts of what was going to happen next. He really wanted to be in the moment. He didn't want to think about even _one day_ into the future. For now, he just wanted to let go for one more night, act silly and crazy…maybe even have a sip of alcohol, before having to go back into the real world. A world with stress and nerves and fears; a world where he has to worry about people finding out about his secret, worry about who will talk to him on set, worry about Sebastian and his mom, worry about Blaine and when he will be able to spend time with him, worry about his dad's health, worry about Carole and Finn...worry about growing up too fast and being under so much stress about things that he shouldn't even have to think about at his age.

No. For now there were no worries, there was just fun. Tomorrow he could worry.

* * *

**...and worry he will. ND on set coming up next! I love Sebastian in this chapter! Every time I read the scene where he kisses Kurt all wet and slobbery on his cheek I can't help but smile! Please let me know what you guys thought of this chapter in the form of a review! Or, let me know if there is anything you want me to consider putting into the ND on set chapter! I will consider every idea! :) LOVE YOU ALL!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: First off, I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN SO LONG. But i have some excuses: first it was finals, then it was because i got a second job and now between the two jobs I have, i am working 45+ hours a week...AND i was really nervous to post this chapter because i don't know if i like how i wrote ND on set or not...its not as funny as i had hoped it would be but i have been having such bad writers block with them being on set that i just went with the first thing i thought of and ran with it. ****I hope you guys don't hate me for it. **

**I JUST finished editing this chapter (AND IT IS ALMOST 16,000 WORDS LONG...YOU'RE WELCOME!) and it is currently 3am, and i work at 10am...so i need to get some sleep. So, i am going to post my responses to your reviews from the last chapter AND this chapter on the next chapter i post so that i can get some sleep and get this out there for you guys to read sooner! **

**This chapter has so many things happening...so I hope it isn't too crazy and all over the place for you guys and I hope you at least like_ parts_ of ND on set...otherwise I will be very mad at myself as a writer...this has definitely been a struggle. I love every other scene that I wrote in this chapter except the scenes with ND on set because I was expecting them to be...better in some way. I don't know...I guess I just hope that you like this chapter enough to not bail on this story! I love you all for sticking with me.**

**ALSO, I used a few lines from a Hannah Montana episode...can you spot which lines I am talking about? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE...EXCEPT CAMERON AND ANNA. ;)**

* * *

Rachel had no idea what had gotten into her. She was usually so confident and put together and here she was running around her room frantically for over an hour because she couldn't remember where she had put the outfit that Kurt approved of. _Where is it? Where is it? _She repeated in her head over and over as she searched in her closet, under her bed, in her drawers, in her bathroom. She couldn't for the life of her remember where she had put the outfit.

This morning was not going well for Rachel so far. _At all._ Not only had she lost the outfit that Kurt told her to wear, but she also woke up late so she didn't have time to dry and curl her hair after her shower. She was currently running around her room looking like a drowned rat in a fluffy pink robe. Hiram came up and knocked on Rachel's open door.

"Sweetie?" Hiram asked, hesitantly walking into Rachel's room to find her running around her disastrous space. He put down the tray he was holding with orange slices, butter toast, and skim milk for Rachel on her desk as she turned around to face him.

"Dad!" Rachel exclaimed, eyeing the tray as she approached. "I appreciate everything you are doing for me and my dreams, but today is the big day where I will be going onto an actual television set in Hollywood. And while my dream is Broadway, this will be a great experience for me to see professional actors in their natural habitat."

Hiram nodded as LeRoy walked in. "Honey, has anyone ever told you that you talk a lot?" There was thick sarcasm on his tongue but the adoration for his daughter still came through.

Rachel turned to glare at LeRoy. "Not now, Daddy."

Hiram bumped hips with his partner as they both smirked at their daughter. Rachel turned back to the tray. "Okay. No milk. It makes me phlegm-y and totally stuffs up my gorgeous and naturally full voice." Rachel grabbed the milk off the tray and handed it to Hiram who huffed annoyingly.

"And this," Rachel grabbed the thickly buttered toast and began wiping it clean with a napkin. "is not acceptable. There is so much butter and it will clog my vocal cords."

"I don't actually think that is how that works, sweetie-" LeRoy began, holding up a finger in gentle protest.

"Well I don't care." Rachel butted in. "It is bad for me anyway so only a _small_ amount of butter is allowed."

She placed the butter covered napkin inside of the half filled glass of milk that Hiram was holding. Hiram stared at the now contaminated milk glass and sighed. "Guess I'll go put this in the sink…" He muttered as LeRoy followed him out silently.

"Now see?" Rachel said, back to the door her fathers had left through, gesturing at the tray. "That's the perfect breakfast for a star. Some nice clean citrus to cleanse the pallet and a piece of lightly buttered toast for substance."

Rachel turned around to see that her room was empty and she was talking to herself. She frowned and huffed. "Well," she said, grabbing the tray and heading to her bed, leaning herself against the headboard with the tray on her lap. "I'm right anyways."

/

Kurt was in the exact opposite state of Rachel that morning. His father, after an awkward talk, had let Blaine sleep over so that he could keep him calm and focused before facing his school's glee club on set later that day. Because it was a school day and Kurt had to be on set 9, they had set the alarm for 7am. Kurt started off his day by waking up in Blaine's arms at 5:30, way before the alarm was set to go off. He smiled as he snuggled his head into Blaine's chest and breathed in the familiar musky scent. He listened to Blaine's heart thudding quietly under his ear and the light snores he emitted as he breathed in. Kurt began to gently rub circles on Blaine's stomach as he thought about how lucky he was to have him in his life. He always put Kurt first; he trusted Kurt and was very supportive. He knew that Blaine was going to make today as graceful and bearable as possible for him and he took great comfort in knowing he had his full support and help. Having the New Directions on set was a truly scary situation since any one of them could figure out that Chris was Kurt with a simple slip of the tongue.

Kurt thought back to last night. He had known that asking his dad if Blaine could spend the night with him wasn't going to be a fun conversation. He hadn't known what he expected his dad to say, but it sure wasn't what he _did_ say…

/

_Burt, Blaine, and Kurt were sitting at the kitchen table on Tuesday night after dinner because Burt had told them he wanted to talk to them about something important. Kurt wasn't sure what this was about and was starting to internally freak out but when he looked over at Blaine, he saw that he was very comfortable, leaning back in his chair and drinking tea from a glass so Kurt figured he was probably over-exaggerating everything like usual and visibly relaxed._

"_Now boys, I have decided that Blaine can stay over tonight like you boys requested. I think it's a great idea to have Blaine here to keep you calm and level headed as you go into tomorrow. I know you are nervous for the New Directions to be on set." Burt started, earning a squeal from Kurt and a wide smile from Blaine. "With that being said, Blaine, I know you are a great boy and are a true gentleman. So I expect no funny business while under my roof. Got it?"_

_Blaine nodded. "Yes, sir."_

"_It's Burt, son. You've always called me Burt. Just because you are now dating my son doesn't mean that has to change." He corrected._

"_Right. Burt. Sorry." Blaine looked down sheepishly at the table and took another drink._

"_Alright. So I trust you not to have your way with my son tonight." Blaine choked and spit his drink out all over the table. Kurt's face was beet red and Burt was smirking at them. "No defiling my baby boy."_

"_D-Dad." Kurt stuttered out, blushing impossibly redder than before. "We haven't even g-got close t-to that st-stage yet."_

_Blaine nodded in agreement as Burt smiled. "Good. I'll have no worries then."_

_Kurt and Blaine could barely look at each other for the rest of the night._

_/_

Kurt smiled at the memory and lifted his head off of his Blaine's chest as he began to stir. He watched as Blaine stretched and yawned; turning on his side, causing his face to be only an inch from Kurt's. Blaine's eyes were still closed, but it looked like he could sense Kurt's closeness because his nose was scrunching adorably and his eyes were fluttering as he was entering consciousness. Kurt smirked as Blaine's eyes finally opened, revealing a beautiful golden swirl among his hazel eyes…they were sparkling in the early morning light.

"Mmm." Blaine hummed, leaning in the inch separating them to capture Kurt's lips in his. "Good m'rning."

Kurt giggled. "Good morning to you, too."

Blaine smiled weakly up at him, still groggy for just having been asleep. "What tmmm zz it?"

"5:30." Kurt smiled at Blaine's sleep-slurred speech while Blaine groaned loudly.

"Then what are you doing awake?!" Blaine yelled, throwing the blankets over his head and groaning again, just the top of his curly head visible above the covers.

Kurt covered his mouth and giggled again at his boyfriends childish antics. Blaine heard the giggle, poked his head out of the covers and looked up under his lashes, feigning offensiveness.

"You're laughing at me." Blaine accused as Kurt kept giggling.

"Nu uh…" Kurt teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Suddenly Blaine shot out of the covers and tackled Kurt, pinning his arms above him, his hands touching the headboard. Kurt stared up at Blaine's lust filled eyes. "You think I'm childish, don't you?"

Kurt nodded, not able to breathe as he looked into Blaine's eyes. "Well, how about now?"

Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's neck and started sucking noisily, his hips straddling Kurt's and slowly applying pressure to their morning hard-on's.

A throat cleared behind them and Blaine detached his lips from his boyfriend's neck only to find said boyfriend's dad behind them, standing in the doorway. Blaine quickly fell to the side off of Kurt, their legs tangling in Blaine's haste to get off of him as quickly as possible.

Burt grunted, showing he didn't approve. "Blaine."

"Yes, sir?" Blaine cowered, bringing his knees up to his chest, scared of what he was going to say. Burt glared at his word choice until Blaine corrected himself. "Burt. Yes, Burt?"

"I thought I said no funny business." Burt grumbled as all of Kurt's blood that had been rushing south just a second ago began to rush to his face to color it a deep crimson.

"Right." Blaine breathed out in relief that he wasn't being yelled at. "Sorry."

Burt muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'damn hormonal kid defiling my boy' before walking down the hallway and out of sight.

Blaine rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into the crook of Kurt's neck and groaned. Kurt giggled as he rubbed Blaine's back comfortingly.

"It's fine, Blaine." Kurt chuckled.

"Nnm inah." Blaine grumbled into Kurt's neck.

Kurt giggled. "What was that, sweetie?"

Blaine lifted his head up and rested his head on Kurt's chest. "I said 'no it's not'."

Kurt gave Blaine a fond smile before pecking his lips and gently maneuvering Blaine off of him so he could slide out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Blaine whined as he reached his arms out to where Kurt was now standing.

"We have to get ready. I've got first shower. You go back to sleep and I'll wake you when I'm done, okay?" Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine's cheek before disappearing into the shower.

Once they were showered and dressed, they started their way to the living room.

"So, are Cameron and Sam going to be with you when New Directions visits?" Blaine linked hands with Kurt as they walked down the stairs.

"I hope not. Well, at least about Sam. I wouldn't mind having Cameron by my side…he's really nice. Seems pretty genuine for Hollywood, right?" Kurt dragged Blaine into the kitchen before letting go of his hand and opening the top cabinet.

"I think so. I like him so far." Blaine agreed, sliding onto the stool at the island in the center of the kitchen.

"You just like that he's straight." Kurt giggled as he produced two bowls, a carton of milk, and a box of Cheerio's.

"Nah, that's just a bonus." Blaine grinned, pouring the cereal into his bowl.

Kurt chuckled. "A bonus, huh?"

Blaine smirked before standing and walking over to Kurt. "Yeah. Cause that way I know that I will be the only person able to do this."

Blaine pressed his mouth to Kurt's, their tongues meeting almost instantly. Blaine's hand slowly began snaking down over the curve of Kurt's butt before giving it a light squeeze. Kurt moaned and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

There was a cleared throat behind them. Blaine detached their lips and, without even looking, dropped his head to Kurt's shoulder. "Sorry, sir."

"Actually, it's me." Finn laughed as he bounded into the kitchen, causing Blaine to turn around relieved.

"Thank goodness!" Blaine breathed out.

Kurt blushed but nodded. "Yeah, be glad it wasn't my dad again. I mean, twice in one day…naughty boy." Kurt tapped Blaine's butt before walking back over to his breakfast.

Blaine laughed and did the same while Finn groaned from where his head was inside the fridge. "There's no food in this house!"

Kurt rolled his eyes but offered to make Finn some bacon to which he whole heartedly agreed. While Kurt was slaving over the stove, Finn slipped away to shower and change for school. Seeing as they were alone, Blaine hopped up off of the stool to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist from behind and hook his chin over his shoulder. Kurt giggled as Blaine began to press open mouthed kisses on his neck.

Kurt was just about to push Blaine away so he could focus on the bacon when he realized how domestic it all felt. Blaine, his best friend and now boyfriend, was holding him and kissing him while he cooked breakfast. It felt warm and homey, and Kurt felt that he could really get used to this.

/

Burt was having a grumpy morning. First, he woke up to find Carole already at work and the bed empty, Finn was blaring music in his room, Blaine was defiling his baby boy, and now Finn was singing loud in the shower. He just couldn't wait to get to the garage and out of this house.

Burt walked down the stairs and rounded the corner when he heard giggling. He paused and slowly stepped to where he was hidden from view but could still see into the kitchen. At first he almost groaned at Blaine being all over Kurt _again_, but then when he took a second look, he saw that it wasn't…sexual at all. It was all so innocent and…dare he say, beautiful. Kurt was giggling while making what looked to be bacon, Blaine was smiling and pressing kisses to Kurt's face in a teasing but sweet way and it made Burt's heart melt. He was smiling like an idiot and was about to interrupt them when Kurt spoke up.

"Blaine, if my dad walks in, you are going to be in trouble."

Blaine frowned. "Do you think he doesn't like me anymore?"

Kurt put down the spatula he was using to flip the bacon and turned around, his back pressing into the counter. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled him close to where their foreheads were pressed together, noses brushing.

"Now why would you say that?" Kurt asked quietly, his hands rubbing circles into Blaine's lower back.

"Because, every time I get close to you, he clears his throat or he glares or something. He liked me fine when I was just your friend, but now it's like I can't go near you or do…boyfriend things with you like hug you or cuddle or kiss you without having him say something." Blaine sighed and brushed his nose against Kurt's. "Maybe we should just not act like boyfriends when he's around…"

Kurt shook his head. "No. Blaine, my dad…I just think he is having problems with seeing me with a guy still. He said he was all for it when we _talked _about it but I think actually _seeing _it is a little bit harder for him to grasp…but he has to get used to it. Otherwise I won't be able to be around him as much….and that would kill me Blaine."

Blaine leaned in the inch separating them and connected their lips. Burt noticed the tear run down Blaine's cheek as it landed on their joined lips. Burt heard and saw the hurt that his constant interruptions were doing to them. And it wasn't true; he didn't think…He was just trying to protect his son….right? Burt looked at his son now, lips joined with Blaine's in a sweet and innocent kiss. He noticed the way Kurt's hands were comfortingly circling Blaine's back and how Blaine was gently rubbing circles with his thumbs on Kurt's hips. They were comforting each other from the pain they felt that Burt had caused…and he felt terrible about it. He couldn't see that on their faces anymore.

He stepped forward into view. "It's not true."

Blaine and Kurt jumped apart. "I-I'm s-so sorry, s-sir." Blaine said instantly, like it was his natural response to apologize for kissing and being close with his boyfriend.

"No." Burt stated. "Don't apologize."

Blaine looked over at Kurt questioningly who just shrugged. Burt saw their silent conversation and noticed how in tune these boys were.

"Go back to how you were." Burt stated.

"W-What?" Kurt gasped, shocked at his dad's request.

"I want you, right now, to stand together how you would stand if you were talking to Finn or Carole or Sebastian or Rachel…go."

Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes, before Kurt gave a small, shy smile and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck while Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist and they stood, facing Burt with their heads resting together, completely intertwined. Blaine hummed as he nuzzled his head against Kurt's, happiness flowing over them both. Burt noticed, and his eyes lit up with the realization that they were so happy together and Blaine wasn't trying to defile his little boy like he thought he was. They were in love, even if they didn't know it yet, and it was such a wonderful sight to Burt, to see his boy so happy and at peace with himself.

Burt nodded. "There. Don't censor yourselves from how you act around your friends. I know I sometimes clear my throat and sound annoyed but I promise you that it is because I see my baby boy being…not so innocent…" Blaine and Kurt blushed. "And I think that it makes me feel a little protective. But it's not because you are two boys, I promise. It's just because Kurt, you are my son and I feel very controlling when it comes to you and I just want you to be happy."

Kurt gave a watery smile. "And I am happy, dad."

Blaine smiled up at Kurt and kissed his neck. "Me too."

Burt smiled at the two boys. "I know you are. And I promise to let you guys be all couple-y and cuddly when you guys are together more…I just love you so much, son. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I love you too, dad." Kurt said, stepping out of Blaine's embrace to hug his father, tears in his eyes.

"And I promise, sir, I will never hurt him." Blaine said.

Burt let go of Kurt and stepped closer to Blaine. "I know you won't." Burt opened his arms and hugged a very surprised Blaine. Kurt joined the group hug until Finn walked into the kitchen and groaned.

"Ugh! My bacon is burnt!"

Kurt looked over and saw the black, crispy bacon on the stove and started laughing. "Sorry Finn. Looks like you are going to have to eat cereal after all."

/

Rachel was searching for Kurt all day at school. She had to pick out a few different outfits because she never did find the outfit Kurt had picked out for her to wear and she needed his opinion to know which ones were okay to wear. Rachel was almost going to scream in frustration when she spotted Blaine at his locker.

"Blaine!" She screeched, causing a caught off guard Blaine to jump and hit his head on his locker.

"Oooow!" Blaine rubbed his abused head. "What do you want, Rachel?"

"Where's Kurt?" She practically screamed.

"He's home sick, why?" Blaine grabbed his books and turned to face her. He saw her frantic and desperate look and decided to try to calm her down…for everyone's sakes.

"H-He…He's home sick?!" Rachel screamed out, angered that this was her shot to make a first impression with famous people and Kurt was selfishly home sick.

"Yeah…what's going on Rachel?" Blaine grabbed her elbow and guided her into the choir room to talk.

Rachel huffed and dropped her bag from her shoulder, pacing wildly. "Last week Kurt picked out this amazing outfit for me to wear on set today and when I went to grab it I couldn't find it. I can't believe I lost it! Ugh, I'm so stupid! So anyway, I decided to grab some of my favorite outfits and bring them to school so Kurt could pick out a new outfit for me but _no _he had to go get sick and selfishly stay home when I am having a life crisis!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "This is not a life crisis, Rachel."

"Not anymore." Rachel said, reaching inside her bag and producing four outfits. "_You_ Sir Blaine are going to be my new fashion gay."

Blaine groaned. "Rachel, I'm not a fashion gay. I don't know anything about fashion…at least not as much as Kurt."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Just look at these four outfits and tap into your gay power and tell me which one would be the best to impress a group of famous people with amazing connections."

"Rachel, seriously? Tap into my 'gay power'? That's incredibly rude." Blaine replied before stepping forward and selecting an outfit that had a blue skirt paired with a red top.

"Really? This one is so plain." Rachel eyed the outfit Blaine had suggested skeptically.

"Then why did you bring it?" Blaine was becoming more and more frustrated. "Just pick one out and wear it. They are just clothes, Rachel! The television producers aren't going to see any of those outfits and think 'she is the next big star!' so just pick one and be done!"

Rachel stared open mouthed at Blaine, shocked into silence.

Blaine sighed. "Look, I'm sorry but I think you are taking this way too seriously. We're just a group of kids touring a television set. They are looking to show us around and get us out of there. They aren't looking for the 'next big thing' out of our group…just…give it a rest."

Rachel's eyes stared tearing up before she took a deep, shaky breath. "I don't believe you. Once they see my talent, they will cast me in the next episode. I just know it. And my outfit has to express that."

"They aren't even going to hear your voice, Rachel. I swear to you that they will not ask you to sing anything. This is supposed to be something fun, not a career opportunity."

"_Every day_ is a career opportunity. Jeez Blaine! You may be talented but you are not aggressive or smart enough to get into the acting business."

Blaine scoffed. "I am so much smarter than you!"

"No you're not! You may be book smart, but you are not smart with your talents. You just use your voice to be in show choir but when we get the opportunity to go onto a television set where there will be talent agents and directors and producers and actors with connections in this business, you are just going to stand there with your voice hidden away like it doesn't deserve to be heard. You are a coward, Blaine Anderson. You have to learn to fight for what you want and show off your voice because if you and this small little glee club are the only people that know about your talents, you are going to be going nowhere."

Blaine didn't know what to say as Rachel stormed out, grabbing her outfits on the way.

/

"CUT!"

Sam groaned, frustrated. They were filming on their biggest outdoor stage which was a giant cliff. They were wearing 'invisible' harnesses and were climbing a crazy high wall while saying their lines. Sam's character was supposed to be the best climber out of the four of them so he was supposed to climb quickly and with ease while saying his lines. He was becoming more and more exhausted the more he had to climb because of them having to stop and film it over and over from people messing up…no not people, person. He looked down as they lowered his harness to place him next to the other three actors, the crew reworking the set to start over again. "Come on, Colfer! That was the tenth take you've ruined!"

"Hey." Cameron said from the further end of the cliff. "Let's all try to stick together."

"Oh sure." Anna grumbled.

Kurt looked down. It _was_ his fault that they had to keep starting over and he felt really guilty but seeing Anna and Sam together was making him angry. He didn't want to be with Sam, but seeing him flirting with her made him sick. He was totally doing it on purpose to make Kurt angry…and unfortunately it was working. He just wished Anna would listen to him. Sam was using her and it was not cool. He just wanted his friend back. Sam successfully stole his best friend on the set away like it was nothing. Now at least he had Cameron, and he was not about to let Sam take him away too.

"Alright, let's do this scene again and then we will take a five minute water break." The director spoke up once the cameras were lowered back into position. "Aaaand…ACTION!"

Kurt's line was first. "We are supposed to climb _that_?!"

Sam groaned. "Yes!"

Anna stared up at the tall cliff and shook her head. "I can't climb that! Why do we have to _do_ this? What's the point?"

"Obviously this is the next obstacle; it just appeared in front of us like all the others…they want us to climb it." Sam spoke up, putting his hands onto steady rocks and pulling himself up and onto the rocky cliff.

"I just want to know what they are doing to us!" Anna screeched. "Our bodies are just lying there and they could be doing anything…WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT!?" She screamed at the sky. Sam and Kurt looked at her sympathetically

Cameron approached the three of them. "Who are the 'they' you guys keep talking about?"

"Where were you before this?" Kurt asked him instead of answering.

"I remember I was at home and I was watching T.V…" Cameron started.

"Think harder." Kurt urged. "Where were you _right before_ this?"

"Ugh!" Sam yelled over his shoulder, from where he was already halfway up the cliff side. "You were in a sleep study, right?"

"David!" Kurt screamed at Sam. "He is supposed to figure it out himself! We can't afford to put ideas into anyone's heads!"

"Stop your whining, Jake and get up here. We have to keep moving. Who knows what will happen if we take too long to climb this?"

"It's Jacob." Kurt gritted his teeth together. "Now come on Bradley, let's help Rebecca up this thing since David didn't think to help…we are a _team_ aren't we?"

Cameron walked over to Kurt. "I was in a sleep study?" He asked.

"I don't know, were you?" Kurt said before helping Anna up onto the rock, leaving Cameron standing there.

"I don't remember." Cameron said. "Should I? Do you guys remember where you were before this?"

Sam hoisted himself to the top of the cliff set and yelled down at them. "Obviously. We were all in the same sleep study."

Kurt finally got Anna situated before he grabbed Cameron's arm to get him to step onto the cliff with him. "Come on, we've got to get up there so-I mean-shit! I'm sorry." Kurt said, as he messed up his line again.

"CUT!" Ryan yelled out.

The people that controlled the harness cords began to lower them all to the ground.

"You know what, why don't we come back to this scene after the set visit by those school kids? We'll start the Rebecca and David scene after a quick water break back on indoor stage 3."

The bells sounded and crew began to enter and exit the set. Four men in black shirts and pants came to unhook them from their harnesses while a production assistant brought them all bottles of water.

"Well," Sam stated, approaching Kurt as Anna took off towards the indoor set and Cameron to Craft Services. "Someone was way worse than he usually is."

Kurt sighed. "Not now, Sam."

"What? Fine. I won't say anything else about how you truly sucked today…I heard you threw quite the party, by the way. Thanks for the invite." Sam quickly changed the subject to what he clearly wanted to talk about.

"It was a surprise party for me. I was not in control of the guest list." Kurt said, turning his back to get away from the conversation.

"Sure, sure." Sam said, following behind him. "Just know that Anna told me what happened and let me be the first to congratulate you on what a great friend you are to her. Yelling at her for being in a relationship with me? What kind of friend does that? Sure, I don't really like Anna…I mean, come on, I'm gay."

Kurt felt his eyes widen. He was right. Anna shouldn't be trusting Sam. But now she was never going to believe him. Sam made it so that that would be the case. That little son of a – ugh!

"But come on…she'll probably never listen to you now. And even without any of my help, you really made that a strong possibility. You should have been supportive of our relationship."

Kurt gulped not wanting to know the answer to the question he was about to ask. "Do you kiss her?"

Sam laughed. "Sure. It's not the best…but I still go out and hook up with guys so it's not like she is the only one I'm kissing."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Kurt unscrewed the lid on his water before screwing it back on, a nervous habit of his.

"What? It's not like she'll believe you if you tell her so what's the harm? Now, you get to know what I'm doing to your ex-friend while there is nothing you can do about it." Sam smirked.

"But _why_ are you doing this?" Kurt asked.

"I've never been a fan of yours. Your whole sob story about coming from nowhere to being so suddenly famous for almost no reason…you are not talented and you don't deserve your fame. I sucked up to you that first day we met at auditions and you totally fell for it."

Kurt couldn't believe it. He was truly an evil person. Kurt felt so humiliated. "But you asked me out."

Sam let out a harsh laugh. "You thought that was real? I thought if I got you to go out with me, I could use you and then crush you, causing you to drop out of the show. But now that we have already started filming and even if you wanted to you probably couldn't contractually quit…now, I just get to make your life a living hell."

Kurt sputtered at how proud of himself he was. "How long have you been planning this?"

Sam began to walk away but smirked over his left shoulder. "Since day one, babe."

/

**[2:33 pm] Rachel is panicking and making me miserable. –B**

_[2:35 pm] Sam is making me miserable, too. He is pure evil. –K_

**[2:36 pm] Pure evil, huh? –B**

_[2:36 pm] Wait till I tell you what he said to me earlier today. –K_

**[2:37 pm] I'm sorry. x –B**

_[2:47 pm] So what is wrong with Rachel? –K_

**[2:48 pm] She thinks this is some sort of job opportunity for her when it's just a fun behind the scenes thing. –B**

_[2:50 pm] Sweetie, that is just Rachel being Rachel. Nothing new there. –K_

**[2:52 pm] But she insulted me! –B**

_[2:53 pm] What did she say? –K_

**[2:55 pm] She said that I am wasting my talents because I don't go around showing my voice off like she does. She said that I'm a coward. –B**

_[2:56 pm] Oh hun. No one is as ambitious and aggressive as Rachel. She would think anyone was a coward compared to her. But you aren't a coward. You are strong and brave. Hang in there. x –K_

**[2:59 pm] I should be saying the same thing to you. What did Sam say? –B**

_[3:01 pm] A lot. Too much to put into text but he did tell me that my acting was worse today that it usually is. –K_

**[3:03 pm] Oh baby…I'm sorry. –B**

_[3:03 pm] It was true. I kept messing up my lines because I am so focused on you guys coming to set today. –K_

**[3:05 pm] Speaking of…we are on the bus now. See you in about 15! xo –B**

_[3:06 pm] Can't wait! x –K_

**/**

Kurt was pacing in his dressing room and slowly panicking. Only five more minutes until the New Directions were going to arrive. He was told that his bodyguard Jake and his publicist Sarah were going to be joining the choir group on their tour to filter the questions and make sure that there weren't any altercations. Kurt knew that there wouldn't be any altercations between him and the New Directions…at least he hoped so.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Kurt ran to answer it. When he opened the door, it was Jake, letting him know that the New Directions were waiting at the front doors for him to arrive.

Jake filled him in on where to take them and when to do and say what. Kurt was running over the script in his head when he spotted them...the New Directions. His publicist, Sarah was talking to them, obviously filling them in on how they should behave and which questions and topics were off limits.

Blaine was the first one to spot Kurt and he winked and smiled at him before nudging Finn beside him who looked up to see Kurt and gave him a small smile as well. Kurt lifted his chin and put on a blazing Hollywood smile.

Rachel spotted Kurt next and squealed over Sarah's speech. Sarah turned around and smirked at Jake and Kurt before introducing them.

"Everyone, this is Chris Colfer and his bodyguard Jake." Sarah said as the New Directions began muttering to each other. Kurt caught Blaine's eye and saw the proud look on his face making him feel centered and ready to face the next couple of hours.

Kurt took a deep breath before starting his rehearsed speech. "Hello everyone, my name is Chris Colfer and I am one of the actors on the TV show REM Sleep. It is great to be able to show you guys around today to have you see where you could be and what you could be doing in the near future, should you wish to continue down the paths you are taking in high school."

Kurt was met with stunned and smiling faces so he continued. "I can't wait to get to know you guys all a little bit better in the next couple of hours while you are all here. Let's start with introductions. I'll start. My name is Chris Colfer, I am an actor-slash-singer, and I love cooking, reading, and fashion. Who's next-?"

Rachel stepped forward and shot her hand out to shake Kurt's. "Chris Colfer, it is a pleasure to meet you and you don't know it yet but it is also your pleasure to meet me."

Kurt glanced quickly at Blaine who rolled his eyes before he gave Rachel a strained smile. "Oh is that so?"

Rachel smiled and nodded her head, dropping Kurt's hand. "Yes it is. My name is Rachel Berry and you better not forget that. I'll be a huge star one day. Not here, on Broadway, where everyone with real talent is."

Jake coughed at Kurt's side but he ignored his over protective body guard. "Well, that is something. Who's next?"

Kurt glanced behind Rachel to see who wanted to introduce themselves next.

"Excuse me!" Rachel yelled. "I wasn't done with my introduction!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ruby." Kurt said, calling her the wrong name just in spite.

"My name is Rachel and I was going to tell you a little about myself. I have been dreaming of Broadway and performing since I was a little girl. I was in ballet and took singing classes since I was a toddler and my dad's knew right from that moment that I would be where I am today. I wake up every morning and think about my dreams and plan how I am going to make them come true. I need to make connections in the industry since it is so competitive and people can get lost in the crowds. New York is where it is all at though. People there are singing and acting and dancing live and not doing it over and over until a good shot is found like on this TV set. Now, I-"

"Rylee, that's really all I have time for you right now." Kurt smiled tightly at her.

Rachel frowned. "It's Rachel." She gritted her teeth and crossed her arms.

"Right. So you are done now-" Kurt started before Rachel spoke up again.

"You haven't even heard me sing! Is there a piano around? Otherwise I can do it acapella." Rachel cleared her throat after looking around and not seeing a piano. _"Don't tell me not to-"_

"We really don't have time for this, Rebecca." Kurt butted in, causing Blaine to smirk along with a few other glee clubbers.

"MY NAME IS RACHEL!" She screamed, causing some crew members and some extras to look over at her in annoyance. Sarah cleared her throat from where she was in the distance with her folder and clipboard before shooting Kurt a disapproving look. Jake, who was still standing next to him, was holding back a smile but also keeping his eyes alert for any members that may take offense to what Kurt was doing.

"Right. Well, Rachel…we only have two hours to get everyone's introductions in and the tour completed and questions answered and pictures taken. If there is any extra time left over, we would also like to perform a scene for you guys to give you a little sneak peek of the show. So I am very sorry but you will have to end your introduction unless you want to stop your fellow classmates and yourself from enjoying those activities, okay?"

Rachel huffed and stepped back into her spot in the group while Tina and Mercedes giggled behind their hands at seeing Rachel knocked down off her high horse. The rest of the glee club was looking on shocked. Blaine and Finn looked slightly confused as to why Kurt was acting that way towards Rachel, but found it pretty funny none the less.

Kurt smiled and nodded to the group. "Okay, who's next?"

Mike stepped up. "Hi. I'm Mike Chang and I want to be a dancer."

"Great to meet you Mike." Kurt said and shook his hand before Mike went back to the group.

"I'm Mercedes Jones and I am going to be the next soul/pop diva recording artist extraordinaire!" The glee club giggled and Kurt smiled at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mercedes." Kurt shook her hand before she stepped back into her spot amongst the other glee clubbers.

One by one each member of New Directions went up to introduce themselves to him. Each one was short and brief, no one wanting to step out and attract negative attention like Rachel did.

"Hi, my name is Finn Hudson." Finn shook Kurt's hand awkwardly as he tried not to give away that he knew him to everyone in the room. Kurt suppressed a smile while he grasped his hand.

"Hi…Finn Hudson." Kurt said politely. "And what do you want to do with your life?"

Finn stood staring at Kurt for a solid ten seconds before stuttering out. "…I-I don't know."

Kurt kept his hand in his step brother's grasp and really looked at him. He looked so confused and lost and Kurt felt sorry for him. He wanted his brother to be successful and know what he wanted to do with his life and love what his career choice was but unlike the rest of the New Directions, he didn't know what that was yet.

"Well," Kurt smiled reassuringly. "There's still plenty of time to figure all of that out. Maybe today will give you a better idea of what you want to do with your life after you see what a true television set looks like."

A grin spread across Finn's face before he nodded and let go of Kurt's hand, stepping back into the group.

"Puckasaurus." Puck said, stepping forward and fist bumping Kurt's open hand that was prepared for a hand shake.

Kurt laughed as he shook out his hand from the slight pain. "Truly that can't be your real name."

Quinn rolled her eyes fondly from her spot behind Puck while the rest of the New Directions giggled at Puck's introduction.

"It's going to be my pen name when I become a famous script writer." Puck stated, smiling with his chest puffed out, all proud.

"Well then, it's great to meet you…Puckasaurus." Kurt giggled as he moved onto the next person.

"My name's Santana and I'm'sa be famous one day. Don't know how and don't care. I'm just gonna be famous." Kurt smiled as she flipped her hair confidently before strutting back to the group.

Brittany stepped forward confused. "Santana, we already _are_ famous, remember?" She turned to Kurt. "Have you seen our sex tape?"

Kurt stared bug eyed but shook his head.

"Well, you should watch it…it's hot." Brittany smiled back at a blushing Santana. "I'm Brittany and I want to be a girl dancer like Mike wants to be a boy dancer."

Kurt smiled and thanked her.

Tina stepped forward. "I'm Tina Cohen-Chang, no relation to Mike Chang, and I want to be a stage performer. Like Rachel…but without all the unnecessary enthusiasm."

"Great! Thank you, Tina."

Quinn walked up to Kurt and just stared for a second before slowly giving her introduction. "My names Quinn Fabray and you look _very _familiar."

Kurt glanced nervously at Jake who took a small warning step towards Quinn who put her hands up and took a step back. "I'm sorry. I just thought you looked like someone I know."

Kurt let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding and smiled at her. "That's quite alright. What do you want to do with your life?"

Quinn smirked. "Unlike most of these clowns, I want to go to pursue a career in journalism or television broadcasting. I really think I have the face and voice for that."

Kurt was slightly shocked at her career goals but shook her hand and thanked her none the less.

Artie wheeled forward slightly and shook Kurt's hand. "I'm Artie and I want to be a film director. I have done several short student films and I am very passionate about the art of filmmaking."

Kurt smiled at Artie's large grin and excitement. He is definitely one of those people that light up when they talk about something they are passionate about. It is very infectious to be around him all of the time.

Finally, Blaine stepped forward. Kurt took a deep breath before smiling at his boyfriend. They shook hands, staring into each other's eyes, having not said a word to each other yet.

"Dudes!" Puck yelled from behind Blaine. "You both have boyfriends! Stop all the googly eyes!"

Kurt and Blaine laughed before Kurt spoke up. "Name and dream?"

Blaine smiled. "Blaine Anderson and my dream is to become a travelling singer-songwriter."

Kurt grinned at his boyfriend before letting his hand go so Blaine could step back into the group.

"It has been a pleasure to meet each and every one of you." Kurt said as Sarah stepped forward towards the group.

"Chris is now going to give you guys a quick tour of the stages here on set before we sit down for a question and answer session and some pictures." She checked off the completed task on her clipboard before gesturing to Stage 1.

/

"…and this is Stage 6." Kurt said as the group stepped outside to the cliff set. The New Directions looked around in awe at how real it all looked. The rock was a hard molded plastic but the detail was so incredible that anyone would have mistaken it for a real rock side cliff. The plastic standing grass and the turf grass they were standing on looked beyond real and the feeling even felt like real grass. It wasn't stiff and hard but thin and flexible, so that it could easily move in the wind.

Kurt glanced over to Blaine who was running his hand over the fake rocks, looking amazed. His boyfriend had never seen this stage because it was just created for this scene and would be taken down once the scene was completed so another one could be built. There could be a few sets that he would never see just because he couldn't always visit the set because of school.

"Any questions?" Kurt asked the group as Finn's hand shot into the air.

"Yes, Finn was it?" Kurt mused as Finn nodded excitedly. "What is your question?"

Finn dropped his arm back to his side before answering. "Where do you buy this stuff?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "I do not know the answer to that question but I could definitely ask the set decorators and builders and get back to you."

Finn smiled his crooked grin before bounding to the other side of the stage.

"How would you get back to him?" Puck asked as he studied the standing grass closer.

"Um…" Kurt thought carefully before finding an answer that wasn't 'we live in the same house'. "I'm sure I could contact your school and leave him a message."

Puck nodded, satisfied, while Kurt let out a breath. He glanced back at Blaine who gave him a reassuring smile and a slight nod.

"Now," Kurt stated. "Let's head over to Craft Services so we can grab a quick lunch before we have a Q&A and photo op."

/

Everyone had settled down onto the floor near the Craft Services table and were currently eating a light lunch of sandwiches, fruit, chips, and pop. There were small conversations going around but they were mostly centered on the members of the New Directions and not 'Chris' himself, which made Kurt very happy. He was able to enjoy being with all of his school friends without having to pretend to be someone else and think before he spoke. Because he was so out of the loop on the stories they were telling from missing so much school and having not yet been to a New Directions meeting, he actually had questions for them that didn't sound forced. It was all going really well.

Once everyone threw away their plates and scraps of food, Sarah looked at her watch before she leaned in and whispered into Kurt's ear as he stood up to talk to the group as a whole. Kurt nodded to Sarah before she and Jake flanked him on either side, Sarah with her (stupid) clipboard checklist and Jake with a stern and concentrated look. Kurt ignored them both as he addressed the club. "Okay everyone, it looks like we are running out of time here so we will not be able to perform a scene for you guys today. We are on a very tight schedule and can't have any interruptions once we start the camera rolling." _Because of me and my stupid flubbed lines that put us behind schedule! _Kurt thought.

There were some sad murmurs but otherwise the group stayed silent, wanting to hear every word he said. Kurt shook the negative thoughts from his mind and continued. "So, each of you guys can ask one question and then we will take pictures before you guys are on your way home."

Everyone shuffled excitedly before they went around the circle, asking Kurt questions.

"Chris, what is your favorite song at the moment?" Tina asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I have really been loving the song 'People Like Us' by Kelly Clarkson." Kurt answered.

"Do you know her?" Tina asked before apologizing for asking two questions.

"No, it's fine." Kurt reassured her. "I have met her at a few parties but I do not know her personally, no."

Tina nodded before sitting back down. Puck stood next. "What one famous female would you like to bang?"

Sarah coughed and shook her head at him. "Um, I'm sorry, but that is not an appropriate question."

Kurt smirked while a few other members of the New Directions giggled behind their hands.

"Fine." Puck grumbled. "What one famous female would you _date_?"

Kurt smiled at Puck's word change and his wiggling eyebrows letting Kurt know what he _really _meant. Kurt didn't feel that way toward any famous female but answered the question safely none the less. "I guess I would go with my best friend Ashley Fink."

"Oh my gosh I love her!" Tina exclaimed. "She is such a great comedian!"

Kurt smiled. "She is truly amazing and my best female friend in Hollywood."

Tina gushed to Mercedes who was on her left while Puck sat back down. Mike stood up next.

"What is the best dance party you have ever been to?"

Kurt thought long and hard before remembering a great party he had been to a few months ago. "A few months back I attended Usher's birthday party with a few friends and it was insanely crazy."

Blaine and Finn's eyes popped out of their heads. Kurt had told Finn that night that he had gone to a birthday party but he had never told him whose it was because he didn't want to hear Finn's endless whining about not being able to go to cool celebrity parties like him. Blaine just looked like he was salivating for an invite to the next one.

Mike stuttered. "O-Oh m-my gosh!"

The whole club burst out laughing at the irony of Mike's words but he didn't seem to catch on because he was too busy trying to imagine what an Usher dance party would be like. He sat down as Quinn stood up.

She looked like she was studying Kurt quickly before saying, "Can I ask two totally lame and boring questions instead of one interesting one?"

Kurt nodded slowly, trying to figure out what her plan was. "Sure."

"Great!" Quinn smirked. "What is your favorite subject in school and what is your favorite designer?"

Kurt cocked his head but answered the questions honestly. "My favorite subject is French and my favorite designer is Marc Jacobs."

"Oh my gosh you would get along great with our friend Kurt!" Tina exclaimed. "He is fluent in French and loves Marc Jacobs!"

Kurt gulped as Quinn smiled at him like she was extremely proud of herself. Did she know? Did she know she was close to unleashing his secret? _How _did she know, if she did?

Blaine and Finn looked like they were choking for a few seconds before quickly recovering and nodding in agreement with the rest of the club.

"Well, he sounds like a great guy. He knows how to pick his languages and designers. I wish I could meet him." Kurt said, trying to get the subject over with as soon as possible.

"Maybe you can!" Mercedes yelled before taking out her phone and dialing a number. She pressed her phone to her ear.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, his voice shaking.

Mercedes smiled. "I'm calling Kurt! Maybe we can get him to come down here if he is feeling better! He was home sick today and that's why he couldn't come one set to meet you."

Jake jumped up as he realized what was about to happen. "Miss, the cell service in this place is just awful-"

Suddenly Kurt's phone started ringing in his pocket. The whole room became silent as the club stared at him. Quinn just looked at him curiously. When Kurt didn't move to answer it, the group looked at him with matching confused faces.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Tina asked, pointing to his pocket that was lighting up with a call.

"I'm talking to you guys that would be rude." Kurt said before stepping forward and taking Mercedes' phone from her. "Okay he isn't answering."

Kurt's phone stopped ringing as he handed Mercedes her phone back.

"Woah…that was weird." Puck laughed as the group chuckled at the coincidence.

Kurt shook himself and spared a quick glance at Blaine and Finn who looked equally relieved and nervous for him, before directing the conversation back to their question and answer session.

"Okay…Rachel do you have a question?" Kurt asked, directing all of the attention to her.

Rachel looked up from where she had been staring at her feet to shake her head. "No."

Kurt frowned along with the entire glee club. Since when is Rachel not the first one asking questions? Kurt didn't say anything but tried to urge her on with his eyes. Rachel just looked back at her feet and sighed before she mumbled out a question.

"Got a favorite color?"

Kurt and the rest of the glee club stared in shock for a few seconds before Kurt answered shakily. "S-Silver."

Rachel nodded without looking up and Kurt took that as his cue to move on. Finn asked him some stupid question about how long they worked on each script even though he already knew the answer was 8 days. Santana asked if he was a virgin before getting a throat clearing from Sarah and an elbow to the ribs from Blaine. She then changed her question to his first kiss, which Sarah had wanted to interrupt but Kurt told her it was fine. He described his first kiss as being gentle and sweet even though his first kiss with Blaine in his bedroom had been pretty heated… but they didn't need to know that.

By the time Blaine's turn came around, Kurt was dreading his question. Halfway through answering Santana's question, Blaine had a permanent smirk on his face like he was up to something that Kurt knew he was most likely going to dread.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned, voice going a little higher than usual. Blaine smiled at the octave his voice hit but didn't comment on it in front of everyone, for which Kurt was extremely grateful.

"I would like to know if you could describe your boyfriend for us? His personality, his looks, his charms…?" Blaine smirked up at Kurt teasingly. Kurt was going to throttle him.

Sarah shook her head in disapproval. "I would rather you not answer that, Mr. Colfer."

Kurt saw the challenge in Blaine's eyes and waved off his publicist. "It's fine, I'll answer it. I've got nothing to hide."

Finn was smiling behind Blaine but he didn't move or speak up about anything and Kurt was thankful that Finn was thinking before acting and was keeping silent.

"Well, go on then…enlighten us." Blaine said before gesturing his arms out in front of him as if saying that Kurt had the floor.

Kurt took a small step forward, inviting the challenge. "Fine. My boyfriend is…well, he can be pretty sarcastic and forgetful a lot of the time, and he speaks before he thinks on occasion, which can be pretty obnoxious…"

Kurt trailed off as he saw the frowns on everyone's faces, including Blaine's, before continuing. "…but he's also kind and sweet and charming and polite and fun and adorable and courageous…"

Everyone instantly brightened and Blaine was slightly blushing. Kurt smiled at Blaine before finishing. "…and those qualities, both the good and the bad are what make me like him so much."

The girls "aww'd" while the boys pretended to gag at the sweet sentiments that Kurt had used to describe his boyfriend. When he once again had the floor, he saw that Blaine was about to sit down and decided that he had a question for him as well.

"What about your boyfriend?" Kurt asked quickly before Blaine could move, smirk fully in place. Blaine looked up startled and confused for a second.

"What about him?"

"Would you care to describe him as well?" Kurt asked. "It's only fair."

Blaine looked nervous for a second before he blocked out everyone else and just stared at Kurt before answering.

"Sure. My boyfriend is…well, he's dramatic and he over exaggerates all the time, and he can be very loud when he is excited or mad which can be both cute and embarrassing depending on where we are…"

Kurt laughed slightly at that, remembering the time they were in the middle of a crowded restaurant when he had gotten so mad at the waitress for messing up their order that he started yelling at her before complaining loudly to Blaine for the next half hour who was trying to apologize to everyone around them for the disturbance and also calm Kurt down at the same time. It was before they were dating but it was still the first thing he thought about when they talked about Kurt's loud voice and range of emotions.

"…but he is also sweet and thoughtful and beautiful and selfless and strong and brave…and all of those things, the good and the bad, make him who he is and I wouldn't change him for anything."

Kurt blinked back his teary eyes before nodding and thanking him. All Kurt and Blaine wanted to do was jump into each other's arms but they knew it would look suspicious so they just looked at each other longingly before Kurt moved on to the next person.

/

It was after the question and answer portion of the tour and Kurt was surrounded by the New Directions, flashes going off on their smart phones as picture after picture was being taken. Kurt thought his eyes were wide and red in most of them but no one seemed to care. Just as Blaine was about to snap his picture with Kurt, Santana yelled over everyone's noisy chatter.

"Hey look! It's Sam Evans, the main character of REM Sleep!" Everyone turned their gaze to where she was pointing and saw Sam heading to Craft Services to grab a water bottle. When he heard his name, he turned around to see a group of high school students surrounding Chris and staring at him.

Sam smirked and made his way over to crash the group's tour. As he approached, he saw Chris' angry face and laughed at his predictable behavior.

"Hi, everyone!" He yelled as he got wonderful shouts of praise back to him. Sam loved having so many people adore him. "How are you all doing?"

A chorus of 'good's' and a single louder 'great' came from the group. "So, what are you guys all doing?"

Kurt stepped forward. "They were just taking pictures and then they were leaving."

"Aww Chrissy, that's so sad. I was hoping to spend some time with them." Sam fake pouted as Kurt glared even harder, if that was possible, at the nickname.

"Well, they came to spend the day on set with _me _not _you_." Kurt replied, not happy with the interruption.

"Okay, well who was getting their picture taken next?" Sam asked, looking around the group to see the hand of a short, dark, gel-haired and _very _familiar looking boy raised hesitantly in the air. "You?"

Blaine nodded. "Okay, I'll help take your picture."

Kurt shook his head. "That's not really necessary-"

Sam gave a short laugh. "It's the least I could do, Chrissy. They came all this way to see _you_ on set. They need a great photographer like _me_ to make the memories last."

Kurt folded his arms over his chest. "Oh, so now you're a photographer as well?"

Sam leaned in as he passed Kurt to whisper in his ear, huskily. "I have many _talents_, my friend."

Kurt shuddered at the thought of what those could be, before turning to see Blaine handing Sam his phone reluctantly. Sam held it up to Blaine's face and motioned Kurt over. "Come on, Chrissy, you need to get in the picture, too!"

Kurt slid into frame beside Blaine as Sam snapped the picture. Sam clicked on Blaine's photo gallery. "I'm just going to make sure it came out alright."

Sam pressed his finger to the screen but accidently moved it to the left slightly, causing the picture to move over to the previous one. He was about to switch it back when he noticed the photo staring up at him and it caused his jaw to drop open.

Blaine saw Sam's face and looked at him, confused. "What? Did it not turn out good?"

Blaine took a step towards Sam to check his phone but Sam held it away from him. "No, it's fine. Here just let me take a couple more to be sure."

Kurt and Blaine were confused by his response but smiled anyway as Sam pretended to take pictures of them. He went into Blaine's texts and opened up a new message, sending the two newest photo's on Blaine's phone to his own before deleting the evidence.

Sam smiled and handed Blaine's phone back to him. "There you go…"

"Blaine." Blaine responded as he looked at the photo of him and Chris that Sam had taken.

Sam cocked his head but smiled. "…Blaine…"

Kurt watched as Sam walked a few feet away and pulled out his phone, studying it hard. He was about to confront him when Brittany pulled him away for her pictures.

Sam opened his phone's messages and saved the two photos he had sent himself from Blaine's phone to _his_ phone before looking at them side by side to compare. The first photo was the one he had just taken. It showed Blaine and Chris smiling side by side. Sam cropped out Chris' face and zoomed in on Blaine's. Next, he took the second picture, the one he had accidently flipped to, which was the picture he had taken on set recently of Chris' boyfriend, Darren sitting on Chris' "director's chair" and zoomed in on Darren's face and cropped the photo. Then, he pulled up a photo frame app and pasted the two cropped photos into the frame so they were side by side. He titled the one "Blaine" and the other "Darren". Besides the hair, Sam noticed they were the exact same person.

Sam looked over his shoulder at Blaine and saw him smiling at Chris and Chris smiling back from across the room when they thought no one was looking. Oh, Chris definitely knew that his boyfriend was two different people…wait, so did that mean that Chris was-

"Excuse me?"

A soft voice permeated his thoughts. He turned to see a beautiful blonde girl with a shining smile and bright eyes staring back at him. He smiled and turned on his charm. He may not like girls in that way, but it was fun to practice his flirting with them and see how many of them he could get to fall for him. Since Anna, he had made a bit of a game out of it…it kept him entertained.

"Well, hello there." He said in his most sultry bedroom voice possible.

The girl smiled but was otherwise not affected by Sam's fallen attempts at flirting. "I'm Quinn." She held out her hand, which Sam shook.

"Sam." He said, even though he knew she knew already.

Quinn smirked. "Never would have guessed."

Sam barked out a laugh. "Oooh…snarky. I like snarky."

Quinn just brushed her golden locks over her shoulder and looked up at him under her lashes, trying her best to devastate him with her smoky eyes. _Oh girl, if only I swung that way, you would totally be winning me over right now. _Sam thought as he tried his best to beat her at her own game.

Just when he thought he was going to get her to crack, Kurt walked up to them and addressed him, having seen Sam 'flirting' with Quinn from the other side of the room.

"You have a girlfriend, Sam. Remember? Anna?" Kurt glared at Sam, who was trying to play two girls now. Anna may not want to be his friend anymore, but he was still going to look out for her when it came to Sam.

Sam looked over at Quinn who didn't look at all ashamed. He grabbed her hands, causing a blush to form high on her cheek bones. _Success! _

"_I_ think Anna would be open to an…_open_ relationship, don't you?" Sam asked Kurt, who almost growled with frustration.

"She already is." Kurt mumbled to himself as he stormed off to leave Sam to his game. He still felt bad for Anna that she was unknowingly part of an open relationship with a gay guy. But he was kind of mad at her for not trusting him. Kurt was still looking out for her and she still hated his guts for no reason at all and it made him a little mad. He didn't feel the same way about Quinn, however. Quinn wasn't that close to Kurt, anyways. She was always thinking that every man loved her, so he almost couldn't wait to see her face when she found out Sam…well, didn't. Was that mean? That was probably mean. But Kurt could only focus on one girl at a time and right now, he was focusing on Anna and getting his friendship back with her. He really didn't want to lose her for good, and he wasn't going to let Sam be the thing that made that happen.

/

"Don't you think you went a little overboard earlier on the 'wrong name' thing?" Blaine whispered harshly to Kurt as the group began walking toward the exit. Everyone was walking in small groups and talking about music, the set, T.V, Chris, Sam…but Blaine made it his mission to confront Kurt about the one thing that had been nagging him all day before they all left.

"Hey, she told me not to forget her name…I figured I would show her just how memorable she truly is." Kurt smirked.

Blaine shook his head. "Look, it was really funny at first but look how broken up she is, Kurt."

Kurt glanced to where Rachel was walking, head down and arms hugging her stomach as if she was afraid she would fall apart if she let go. She was ahead of the pack and looked as if she was racing towards the exit.

Kurt felt really guilty to have made Rachel feel so bad. She had been looking forward to the whole experience and Kurt had ruined -more like_ shattered_- the whole visit for her. Kurt looked at Blaine and knew that his boyfriend was right. He put his hand on Blaine's arm and gave him a quick squeeze as a 'thank you' and jogged to catch up with Rachel.

"Hey," Kurt said, grabbing Rachel's arm gently. "It's Rachel, right?"

Rachel turned around but kept her gaze down. "Sure, now you remembered."

Rachel had been grumbling and moody since Kurt yelled at her earlier in their visit. Kurt sighed and looked away guiltily.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize to you."

Rachel looked up shocked. She couldn't believe that a Hollywood celebrity was apologizing to her. Someone famous wanted to get her attention and forgiveness. "Why?"

Kurt took a deep breath and looked Rachel in the eyes, speaking a truth he has actually wanted her to know for a while. "Rachel, I am sorry for how I reacted to your introduction earlier and the name thing was not nice of me but you have to know something. I am not a fan of the 'diva' act. People who put others down to build themselves up and those who selfishly promote themselves annoy me to no end. Look at my life. Look at where I am at." Kurt gestured around the studio. "Last year I was playing guitar and singing on a street corner to get cash for a new jacket and now I am on a television set and going to cover nights to perform and being interviewed. I never fought to get here. I was humble and I was just being myself-"

Kurt choked on that word for a second before continuing, trying not to think about how he really wasn't himself, at least, not on the outside. "but I became 'famous' for just that reason. I didn't have to constantly put others down or shove how good I was in everyone's faces. No one will want to work with you if you act like that."

Rachel had silent tears running down her face but she was milking in every word Kurt was saying to her. "I'm sorry."

The glee club, who had stopped walking when they saw 'Chris' talking to Rachel, stood shocked behind them. They couldn't believe that _Rachel Berry _of all people was apologizing for being selfish.

Kurt smiled at her, a true genuine smile. "Let your talent speak for itself, Rachel. Let others see you for yourself and your talent as something magical that comes from who you are. Don't shove it down people's throats or you will end up turning them away."

Rachel nodded before throwing herself into Kurt's arms. "Thank you, Chris! Thank you."

Kurt smiled. "You're welcome. Now, before you guys go, would you, Rachel, like to sing with me?"

Blaine's jaw dropped open at Kurt's request. _Great, _Blaine thought. _There goes my money._

Rachel smiled through her tears and nodded frantically, gripping Kurt's hand for life. Jake grabbed two stools and the pair sat down, holding hands and knees brushing. Jake called over Cameron who was sitting off Stage 3, playing his guitar to come over and accompany them. Rachel was on cloud nine and Kurt couldn't believe that he was making Rachel's dreams come true...of all people. But she really did work hard for her dreams and he knew the perfect song for them to sing.

"Now, if you are the true music talent that you say you are, you should know this song." Kurt smiled before whispering the title in Cameron's ear.

The opening notes were played and Rachel beamed, indeed knowing the song and understanding the meaning that Kurt was trying to put across to her right away.

Kurt smiled before starting the first line, dropping his voice into his lower register. **"I know that you can see it through the clouds and through the shadows. It shimmers like the sea beneath the sun."**

Rachel smiled and blushed, looking into Kurt's eyes and realizing how comforting and familiar they felt. If he was straight and single, Rachel could see herself falling for him.

"**I know that you can see it through the veil of tomorrow. It's waiting to complete what you've begun."**

Rachel squeezed his hands before harmonizing the bridge. _**"And somehow, somewhere, someday, everyone will see."**_

"**Your dream is beautiful, your aim is true…your heart courageous, my heart for you." **Kurt looked up and met Blaine's eyes quickly. He saw his boyfriend smile and blush before he looked back at Rachel. **"I long to help you find all that you alone have seen; so until the day we both awaken, your dream will be my dream." **

Rachel closed her eyes, and felt the strums of the guitar and Kurt's hands solid in her own before she took a breath and began her line. _"Let me see behind your eyes, the promise and the passion. I heard the story waiting to be told."_

Kurt knew that this line was a way for Rachel to say to everyone around her that while she needed to work on being humble, they needed to have the passion and the story behind their songs like she did. That was her thing. She was definitely the best at that.

"_So if you ever stumble as you're reaching for the heavens, lost within the dark night of the soul."_

Rachel kept her eyes closed and was moving Kurt's hands with her own with every swell of the guitar. Kurt closed his eyes as well, harmonizing with Rachel's voice, their tones mixing and overlapping perfectly. _**"Then somehow, somewhere, someday, lift your eyes and see."**_

They both opened their eyes and smiled at each other before melding into the chorus. _**"Your dream is beautiful, your aim is true…your heart courageous, my heart for you. I long to help you find all that you alone have seen, so until the day we both awaken, your dream will be my dream."**_

Rachel may have seen her dream and is waiting for it to come true, but she hasn't lived it yet. It isn't something tangible that she can feel and experience like Kurt's dream is. He is living it and breathing it and he wants Rachel to be able to understand what that feels like. To really be 'living the dream'. He wants to share his dream with her until she can live her own.

"_More than just a wish upon a star…"_

"**I can see you as you truly are…!"**

Kurt really felt like he could see Rachel's true self. He saw her vulnerability and her insecurity and her passion for her dream. She was hiding behind this wall of selfishness and cockiness and it was making people dislike her and making it harder for her to reach her dream.

"**Your dream is beautiful, your aim is true…**_**your heart courageous, my heart for you."**_

Upon them both hitting the high note, cheers were sent around the glee club and the crew on set. Kurt saw Sam standing off to the side of the room with his jaw dropped open and a glare set in place before he took off.

"_**I long to help you find all that you alone have seen. So until the day we both awaken, your dream will be…"**_

"_Your dream will be…"_

"**Your dream will be my dreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaam!"**

"_**My dreeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaam!"**_

The gathering crowds of the crew and extras were cheering and Kurt saw Blaine nod at him and blow a soft kiss his way. Kurt pulled Rachel off the stool and the pair took a bow. Rachel had her signature tears running down her face as she pulled Kurt into a giant hug.

"Thank you, Chris. Thank you so much!"

Kurt wished she knew that it was really him that had helped her. That it was someone who knew her and was her friend and not some random celebrity stranger, but as long as she was going to use this experience to benefit her, Kurt couldn't complain.

/

"Hey Chris." Cameron appeared in the doorway of Kurt's dressing room, long after the New Directions had left the set and they had finished shooting their scenes for the day. "Heading out or heading home?"

Kurt smiled at Cameron over his shoulder from where he was gathering his clothes. "Heading out. I have plans with Darren and Seb."

Cameron nodded. "What are you guys doing? Can I tag along?

"We're going to a club downtown." Kurt said as Cameron stepped inside the doorway and walked over to Kurt's couch.

"Okay. Sounds fun." Cameron plopped himself down on the middle cushion.

"No. Not for you." Kurt said, gathering all of his things for the night.

"Why not? Oh, do you not want me there? I'm so sorry for butting in. I forget we've only known each other for a short time and you probably don't want to hang out with me all the time…I'll just…I'll leave…" Cameron got up to leave when Kurt grabbed his arm.

"Wait. That's not the reason." Kurt said looking up at a very confused Cameron. "What do Sebastian, Darren, and I all have in common?"

Cameron thought about it. "Uhm…you're all gay?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah…"

Cameron stared at Kurt trying to understand when all of a sudden it clicked. "Oh…OH! You guys are going to a gay club!"

Kurt giggled and turned back to the counter. "Yeah."

"Can I still come?" Kurt whipped around to face him.

"What? You still want to come with us?" _How is this guy real?_ Kurt thought.

Cameron crossed his arms. "Do you have to be gay to go?"

"I guess not…" Kurt shook his head. "You are so weird."

Cameron chuckled. "Wouldn't you go to a straight club if I asked?"

Kurt shrugged. "Well, yeah…"

"Well there you go. Can I get a ride with you?"

"Sure. Just give me a second." Kurt grabbed the outfit he had worn to set earlier in the morning and put it in a clothes bag before hanging it up on the rack for the next day.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll just go grab my things."

Cameron turned to find Blaine and Sebastian just entering the doorway.

"Hey you two." Sebastian said.

"Hey Seb." Kurt replied without turning around.

"Hey guys." Cameron said, sneaking past them. "I'll be back in two."

Sebastian and Blaine entered Kurt's dressing room and fell back on his couch.

"What did Cameron mean by 'be back in two'?" Blaine asked.

"Oh." Kurt finally had all of his things together and he joined them on the couch. "He is coming with us to _Revolver_."

Sebastian and Blaine looked up shocked. "He _does _know it's a gay club, right?"

Kurt laughed. "Yeah. Didn't seem to bother him."

Blaine shook his head. "Wow. That is one comfortable straight guy."

"Yeah. Only bad thing is that now I have to go as Chris…so we may get recognized…and you have to stay as Darren, too." Kurt told Blaine and sighed as the three of them waited for Cameron to come back from his dressing room. He didn't like going out to clubs as Chris unless they were for private Hollywood parties. He used to before he became more known but now he was too scared to in case something happened…like getting recognized or being talked about and stared at. But Kurt told himself to not think about the negative things and to just let loose and have fun. He had had a stressful day and deserved to have a little break before the promo tour started next month.

/

When they got to _Revolver_, everything was already in full swing. Blaine looked to his right to see a man in a tight white shirt and black pants holding out a hand for his jacket. He gave it to him and got a ticket with a number on it in return, which Blaine put in his back jeans pocket. Blaine decided to take in the place as everyone was exchanging their coats. On the far left was a lounge area with couches and tables where people were relaxing and making out while having a few drinks and exchanging small talk. Right in the center, there was a huge sunken in space where there were at least 200 men in their early 20's to late 30's dancing to the pounding music. Green and blue lights were flashing onto the men from the ceiling while shirtless muscular guys in tight shorts were dancing on pedestals ten feet above the crowds' head's, two on each stand, and a DJ was leading the music from a stage at the front of the building. It was loud and crazy and Blaine felt like every nerve in his body was being electrocuted with every beat of the bass. The bar was on the far right behind the jacket guy and it was crazy busy with men trying to flag down one of the seven bartenders for a drink. After his quick once over, the group headed to the bar to try to grab some quick drinks before heading to the dance floor. As Cameron and Sebastian tried to teach Blaine how to flag down the bartender, Kurt plopped down on an available stool before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Chris!" A voice sounded behind him, barely loud enough to be heard over the music.

Kurt turned around and screamed. "Chandler!" He dove into the boy's embrace and they kissed each other on the cheek. Blaine turned his head at Kurt's outburst to see him and a very admittedly attractive boy embracing. He watched Kurt to see what kind of relationship they had while he tried to over hear their conversation.

"Chris, I didn't know you were coming down here today! You should have called!" The boy, Chandler, screamed over the pounding music.

"Sorry. I haven't been here in forever it feels. I forgot you come here. How has this place been without me?" Kurt laughed.

Chandler put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and leaned in to talk into his ear more. "It hasn't been as…_hot _in here, that's for sure."

Kurt giggled. "Right."

"So, who are you here with?" Chandler looked around Kurt, trying to pick out who he could be here with.

"Oh!" Kurt said suddenly. "I'm here with Seb, who you know, my costar Cameron, and my boyfriend Darren." Kurt gestured behind him to the boys at the bar.

"Ah…you went and got a boyfriend on me, Colfer!" Chandler laughed. "Is that what's been keeping you from this place?"

Kurt chuckled. "I don't think so…I've been really busy with REM Sleep…"

"That's right!" Chandler exclaimed, taking Kurt's right hand in both of his. "You are a big time television actor now!"

Kurt giggled. "Oh yeah, big time."

"No, seriously. That show has been given high praise by a lot of huge names. I heard some people talking about it at a Hollywood party last week! It's going to be huge!" Chandler gave Kurt a genuine smile.

"Well then, want to meet my posse?" Kurt said, gesturing once again to his friends behind him.

"Sure!" Chandler yelled, hands still holding his. "Lead the way."

Kurt dragged Chandler over to the bar where the boys had finally gotten their drinks.

"Hey guys!" Kurt said as he sat down next to them. "This is my friend, Chandler. Seb you already know each other."

"Oh yeah." Sebastian said, getting up to hug him. "Hey Chan!"

"Hey." Chandler embraced him. "So, which one of you is the boyfriend."

Blaine stood up and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Darren."

Chandler laughed and pulled Blaine into a hug. "No need to be so polite." Chandler muttered into Blaine's ear.

Chandler turned to Cameron. "Which means, you must be the costar."

Cameron stood and hugged Chandler quickly before sitting back down and sipping his drink.

"Well, now that we've all met…" Chandler smiled. "Let's hit the dance floor!"

The boys cheered and finished off their drinks, except for Kurt and Blaine who were just sipping some tap water, before they all grabbed hands and pushed their way onto the dance floor.

Blaine grabbed Kurt and turned him to face him, placing his hands on his hips as they danced together smoothly. Chandler grabbed Sebastian and Cameron and danced with them as they formed a triangle beside Blaine and Kurt. They were letting go and feeling good and Kurt suddenly really missed going out to clubs. When he first got into the business, Chandler approached him at a talent search they were both at and asked if he wanted to have some 'Hollywood fun' and before Kurt knew it, he got sucked into the 'partying' lifestyle (minus the drinking—his dad did have_ the breathalyzer_) and it became his way of releasing and letting go of all the stress of not getting booked for a show or movie or getting boo'ed at a late night cover concert or whatever the stress was that day. When he became friends with Sebastian, he introduced him to Chandler and they got him hooked on the release of it all as well. They would go out dancing multiple times a week and just let loose…sometimes Sebastian would have a few beers but otherwise they just did it for the dancing. Once he booked REM Sleep Kurt stopped doing all that because he was so busy and exhausted by the time the clubs were in full swing, plus he was too afraid to get recognized or have people trying to get all over him because of who he was. He missed hanging out with his friends here. It felt like home. Sebastian ended up confessing that he only liked going out with Kurt so once Kurt stopped, he stopped as well.

"Chris!" He heard someone yell. "Hey, Chris!"

Kurt turned to the voice and saw another club friend from his past, Adam. "Hey Adam!"

Kurt let go of Blaine and hugged his friend, and Chandler's boyfriend, Adam.

"I haven't seen you out here in forever!" He spoke loudly into Kurt's ear. "Where have you been?"

Kurt smiled. "I've been really busy."

"Yeah! You busy T.V actor, you!" Adam teased lightly before looking at Blaine over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt saw where he was looking and introduced them.

"Adam, this is my boyfriend, Darren. Darren, this is Chandler's boyfriend, Adam." He yelled into their ears. Adam politely shook Blaine's hand with a smile before walking past Blaine and stealing Chandler away from Cameron and Sebastian. Adam pulled Chandler into a deep kiss while the four boys whistled and cheered.

Adam and Chandler started grinding to the music as an Adam Lambert song began to flow out of the speakers. Kurt and Blaine followed suit, facing each other, legs slotted as they moved together to the beat. Sebastian and Cameron danced apart, but right next to the couple, thighs brushing.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as Blaine then wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt leaned into his ear and sang the lyrics to Blaine, voice rough and raspy from all of the yelling, causing the hair on Blaine's neck to stand up.

"_There he goes, my baby walks so slow, sexual tic-tac-toe, yeah I know we both know it isn't time…no, but could you be m-mine."_

Blaine groaned as they grinded to the music. Blaine then leaned in and sang the next line into Kurt's ear, smirking as he got the same reaction out of Kurt that Kurt got out of him.

"_We'll never get too far, just you me and the bar, silly ménage a trios sometimes, would you be m-mine, would you be m-mine, would you be m-mine?"_

Kurt suddenly pulled away from Blaine, causing him to whimper. Blaine looked over to Kurt as if to ask why he moved away so suddenly when he realized that everyone had moved away from their partners and the crowd got closer together when the chorus hit and everyone began jumping up and down as they screamed out the lyrics.

"_Oh baby, lights on but your moms not home, I'm sick of laying down alone (hey!) with this fever! Fever! Yeah, my one and own I wanna get you alone…give you a fever! Fever, yeah!"_

Blaine threw his head back and laughed at how much fun this place was. He glanced around and noticed all of the couples grinding together again and looked to Kurt who was gesturing with his finger for Blaine to come back to him. Blaine smirked and teasingly walked back to Kurt who instantly turned him around and pressed Blaine's back into his chest while attacking his neck with open mouthed kisses. The chorus hit again and Kurt let Blaine go to start jumping and singing as loud as he could. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend before joining in, loving the feeling of being young and free to enjoy his life.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah…yeah, yeah, yeah…yeah yeah yeah…you burn me up, burn me up, baby, baby, baby you're mine, baby you're mine, mine, mine…"_

"Mine." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear making Blaine groan with pleasure from hearing Kurt openly say he was his. Blaine just dumbly nodded as Kurt let him go again and everyone jumped up and down and sang the chorus again.

Song after song they danced and sang to and soon, they had been dancing for almost an hour. All of a sudden a very drunk guy came up to Kurt, slurring all over the place. "Heeeey…" His drink sloshing all over Kurt's shoes and pants.

"Ugh!" Kurt groaned as he looked down at his ruined outfit. "Great. Can you just please leave us alone?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as the man smirked. "Miiiisssster Coooolfeeeeeer…such a booossy boss." He tried to grab Kurt's crotch but Blaine shoved the guy away, causing this very drunk and now very mad guy to throw his drink on Kurt and Blaine's shirts.

They gasped and jumped backwards only to knock into Adam and Chandler who took notice in what was going on.

"Miiisssssster Colfer sooooooo faaamous…waaannna taaap thissssss?" The guy stumbled towards Kurt again but Cameron and Sebastian stepped in and shoved the guy backwards again.

Kurt heard everyone asking him and Blaine if they were okay but he was only focused on the very drunk guy in front of him, and the guy he really wanted to keep safe beside him. He reached down and squeezed Blaine's hand to let him silently know he was okay. Blaine squeezed back in reassurance.

What they didn't know is that this rude guy had friends…and they were just as drunk as he was.

"Maaaan, yaokaaaay…maaannnn?" One guy said to his friend that they had pushed.

"Look, let's just get out of here you guys." Kurt said to their group, nervously eyeing the exit.

Sebastian and Cameron nodded and pulled Kurt between them, but kept their shoulders in front of Kurt, showing a protective stance for which Kurt was extremely grateful. Blaine stood on one side of him and retook his hand, while Adam took the other side and Chandler stood behind him. The five guys had formed a barrier around Kurt and they pushed through people to try to get to the exit. But the guys were persistent. They kept slurring at Kurt, wanting and trying to get close to him. They were close to the exit doors when two of the guys screamed at Kurt "Pruuuude!" "Teeeeaaaassssssse!" followed by more drinks dumped on all of the boys. It was the last straw for Blaine and he turned around and with a sickening crack, the closest guy went down, his friend following shortly after with another loud smack of knuckle bone hitting jaw bone. Kurt stood there staring at Blaine in shock who had just punched two heavily intoxicated and aggressive guys in the jaw.

Sebastian pulled Kurt's arm who grabbed Blaine's hand and they were finally outside. The five were standing there, fussing over everyone's outfits when there was sudden shouting. There was a blinding flash and then they were suddenly surrounded by paparazzi. Kurt screamed at the sudden crowd of bright flashes and turned his head into the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine kept his head turned down into Kurt's and his eyes closed, their hands entwined together. They distantly heard Sebastian organizing the valet to bring them their two cars. Adam and Chandler were standing in front of Kurt and Blaine, facing them, trying to block the paparazzi cameras. Cameron stood with his back to the cameras as well and stood facing closely to Kurt and Blaine who heard him mutter 'a straight guy at a gay club…media'll love that.'

Sebastian walked behind Blaine and Kurt and leaned in to speak into their ears. "You guys, stay calm. The valet will be here in just a couple minutes. They said they'd hurry for us."

But the valet's weren't fast enough. The two guys that Blaine punched in the face suddenly came stumbling out of the club.

"You little bitch!" One yelled at the group of boys, holding his jaw and bleeding out of his mouth. The security at the front doors grabbed the men but not before the paparazzi got a few great shots of the damage Blaine had done to their faces. They suddenly began hurling out questions.

"Chris Colfer how do you explain yourself?"

"Who are these men?"

"Chris are you prepared for this scandal?"

"Do you have a habit of underage drinking?"

"Do you think you have a problem?"

"How does it feel to show your true colors?"

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He broke down and began sobbing into Blaine's shoulder. Sebastian was stroking his hair from behind Blaine while Cameron, who didn't care anymore that he was a straight guy being seen at a gay club started trying to ward off the paparazzi but it only turned the attention to himself.

"It's Cameron Cunningham!"

"Costar and love interest to Chris Colfer!"

"I thought you were straight?"

"Were you hooking up in secret?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Did Chris 'turn you' on set?"

"Why did you lie to everyone about your sexuality?"

"What are you trying to hide?"

"Are you ashamed of yourself?"

The valet pulled up quickly to the curb and got out, handing the keys over to Sebastian. It wasn't Kurt's car but they didn't want Kurt to wait for his. So Sebastian told the valet to give Kurt's car to Adam and Chandler so they could drive it home. The couple had hitched a cab ride to the club so they could drink, but Adam hadn't gotten a chance to grab any alcohol before everything happened so he told them he would drive. The valet nodded in agreement and Blaine shuffled Kurt into the backseat of Sebastian's car while Sebastian took the driver's seat and Cameron got into the passenger. Paparazzi were snapping flashes right into the car through the windshield trying to get a magazine worthy shot.

Sebastian glanced behind him quickly before squealing off the curb, white spots dancing in his eyes. Kurt and Blaine were whispering sweet nothings to each other on the car ride home. Neither of them had ever been so scared before and they were just trying to calm each other down. They knew that they were going to have to talk about this very thoroughly once they got home. But for now, they were together and they were only focused on calming the other one down while at the same time, trying to stay strong. If Kurt was going to continue being in the spotlight, they were going to have to get used to paparazzi. They were going to have to handle everything together as a pair. And, they were going to have to stay strong and talk things out. They couldn't bottle everything up inside. And Kurt knew that the second he got home, they were going to talk about everything that happened and everything would be fine. But at this moment, in this car, Kurt felt lost and scared and he just needed to be right where he was, warm and safe in his boyfriend's arms.

* * *

**A/N: So...? How was it? I have had the name thing with Rachel and Kurt planned for a while and I like that scene a lot...and when they sing together. But all the in between stuff seemed kind of blah to me...but let me know what you guys thought and if you caught the Hannah Montana reference in here! **

**SONGS: Rachel and Kurt sing "Your Dream Will Be My Dream" by Chad Reisser (this is my favorite song at the moment...let me know if you have heard this song before or not and then if you checked it out...what did you think of it? I find his voice to be so powerful and strong. TRULY AMAZING!)**

**The song at the club is "Fever" by Adam Lambert...LOVE HIM! :)**

**Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter...and I hope none of you were disappointed with the ND on set scenes...I had a few more scenes that I was going to include with ND on set (maybe I'll put them as 'deleted scenes' if enough of you are interested) but it was getting too long and drawn out so I just ended it with those.**

**I love you all and I hope you ENJOYED! *cyber kiss***


End file.
